Code Geass: Age of the Chaotic Truth: Extra Stages
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: A series of short companion pieces to my sprawling narrative, Code Geass: Age of the Chaotic Truth. Will have everything ranging from serious character pieces, fluff, fanservice, fun and even a little smut.
1. Ava and the Box

A/N: All right. Welcome to CG:AotCT, the side stories! It should be rather obvious, but this project does not stand alone. You will have to be reading my epic Code geass fanfiction, Code Geass: Age of the Chaotic Truth, for these little shorts to make any sense to you. Anyway, what you'll find her is an assortment of extras; character pieces, pointless comedic fluff, fanservice, and even extra sex. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Several months before the start of the story, Maldini Private Academy.

"So does anyone have any idea what the entertainment for this event should be?" asked Richter Novak in a half bored voice. The Student Council was gathered in the Student Council room. They were currently planning out an event celebrating the end of the first school semester.

"Not really," Ava li Britannia said, more than half bored, rolling her eyes. There was so much more she should be doing out there. Why was she stuck in this school, playing games with children?

"I don't have any ideas either…" Astrid Weinberg said mostly under her breath, shaking her head.

"Well, we could…" Margaret Enneagram started but trailed off, unable to think of anything, despite her obvious want to do so where Ava had failed.

"We could always pull something else from the box?" said Miya Ashford smiling as she pulled a large cardboard box out from under her chair. Papers were spilling out of the top. On the side were written the words "Mom's Student Council Activities."

"Umm, the last few ideas we've used from there have led to strange levels of chaos and disorder," said Richter, frowning slightly.

"Well, you don't have a better idea, do you, Richter?" asked Ava, just wanting the meeting to be over.

"I suppose not," said Richter, shaking his head.

"The box it is then!" Miya cheered as she shoved her hand in the box and pulled out a random slip of paper. She read it once over and smiled. She then handed it to the Student Council President.

"Hmm," said Richter as he read the idea over himself. "This sounds ridiculously stupid." He then passed it to Margaret.

"Eh, well, I don't know… it sounds kind of fun…" Margaret said averting her eyes from Richter. She handed the piece of paper to Astrid. That girl read it.

"Oh…! I-I think we should do this, Ava…" said Astrid in a shy voice, passing the paper finally to the Princess. She looked at it. "My Graduation Event: Cupid's Day!" was the title.

"Well at least this one doesn't involve a giant pizza," the princess said, tilting her head.

"True enough," said Richter giving a nod. "Very well. As this does not involve pizza, we shall do it. Are we all agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

---

"Students and Faculty of Maldini Private Academy, I Miya Ashford, a representative of your Student Council, hereby welcome you to the end of the semester celebration extravaganza!

"Kicking off the festivities, we will be playing a special game. All of you have already been given heart shaped hats, blue for the boys, pink for the girls. After the game starts, we girls are to try and snatch the hat of the boy we like and replace it with our own. In doing so, the two will become recognized as lovers by the Student Council!" Miya spoke in an excited voice amplified by a megaphone on a platform above a crowd of students and teachers outside Maldini Private Academy, the rest of the Council standing next to her. Most of the men groaned at the announcement, well the girls giggled excitedly and put their hats on.

"But wait, that's not it!" started Miya. Ava looked at her confused. Those were the rules of the simple game. What else was there to say?

"Even though she's a girl, anyone who claims the hat of the Student Council Vice President, Princess Ava and shows it to me, will be rewarded with their club budget being increased ten fold!" Miya announced to Ava's complete horror. What the hell was this?!

"What the hell is this?!" Ava started to Richter, looking not too happy.

"You didn't read the back of the card, did you?" Richter laughed.

"The back?" Ava started.

"Read here," Margaret pulled out the slip of paper pulled form the box and showed the back of it to Ava.

It read: _"To make this event twenty times more fun, I set the vice president of our council as a target of the entire school by offering a a ten fold increase to the club that brought me his hat!"_

"Astrid! How come you didn't tell me about this?" Ava started, somewhat panicked.

"I didn't see it either," Astrid said shaking her head.

"Damn. Well, I can't stay here any longer," Ava said, before jumping from the platform and running back into the school.

"Okay now! Everyone, go!" Miya shouted to the crowd, as a heavy bell rang.

Almost immediately the entire school was running after Ava. The event already would have been bad. She was the type of girl who, despite the nature of the event would be swarmed by men begging her to take their hats. She was already dreading this day, but now thanks to Miya and her insane mother, the masses of men, and even other women had permission to take her hat.

She ran past an entire sea of students, all trying to tackle her. It was too much. She trained her body rigorously through fencing practice, but that wasn't enough for this. She was out of breath. Finding herself caught between two sports teams, she ducked into a classroom. She found Dr. Wilde inside, passed out at his desk on which a blue hat rest. She quickly hid behind the man and his desk.

The door to the classroom opened and the school's volleyball team entered. A small cute girl squealed as she spied the blue hat on the table; she replaced the hat with her own and began rubbing herself up against Wilde's shoulder.

"Gee, you really are into older men, aren't you Laura?" one of the other team members started. The girl wearing Wilde's hat giggled.

Unfortunately, it was then that the teacher awoke and sat up, He looked over at the much younger girl hugging on this arm and nodded in approval. His shift of position also revealed Ava's hiding position. She shot up immediately and ran toward a window, throwing herself through the glass, making damn sure not to lose the hat. Brushing broken glass out of her hair, she stood and started to ran; Immediately several other clubs outside began running after her.

Breathless and in pain, Ava decided to try hiding again, this time in a small open courtyard. She slipped past the school theatre troop and the chess club fairly easily, and hid behind a line of bushes. She panted heavily.

"This sure is a chaotic mess," said a voice from beside her. She looked over. There was Richter Novak, the student Council President, also hiding.

"Isn't it? I can't believe you didn't tell me of this part," Ava said in a harsh whisper.

"Miya insisted we keep it a secret," said Richter smirking.

"I guess every girl that doesn't care about some club is after you, right?" started Ava, looking at the man more closely. There were scratches on his body which looked like they came from fingernails.

"Exactly. Such stupidity. They are all so very annoying," Richter shook his head and sighed.

"We really should get rid of that box of Miya's; it always leads to messes like this," said Ava feeling particularly agitated.

"Perhaps we could exchange hats, Princess. It would solve both our problems," suggested Richter in an even voice.

"Heh, perhaps that is the best option," said Ava. "I don't see why not." Ava was about to remove her hat, when suddenly a voice sounded behind her.

"Everyone! The princess is right here!" It was Margaret.

"Margaret, why?!" Ava started at the girl.

"That hat is mine!" Margaret shouted as she lunged at Richter trying to tackle him. He moved quick enough to avoid her and started to run away. Margaret ran after him desperately.

Ava was now being pursued again. She broke into a heavy sprint. She cursed Margaret. Thanks to that girl and her stupid crush, she was now being forced to avoid all sorts of people and projectiles. It was a lucky thing that at such a prestigious, bookish school, even the athletes weren't very able. You'd have to be a ninja to last through this event at a normal school.

Ava slipped back inside the school and quickly found a small storage closet while the football team wasn't looking. She panted as she stayed there for like ten minutes. Eventually she noticed the noise die down outside. She opened the door and stepped outside. Almost immediately the hat was removed from her head from behind. She turned around, ready to punch the bastard in the face and take her hat back.

She stopped when she realized that the "bastard" was Astrid. She looked at the girl oddly as she placed her hat on Ava's head and Ava's on her own.

"Astrid, what are you doing?" asked Ava looking at the other girl.

"Helping you. It troubles you having to run from everyone, doesn't it?" Astrid said, looking slightly to the right of Ava.

"Well yeah, but I'm not sure the game works this way unless you plan to bring my hat to Miya," said Ava, tilting her head.

"Oh, uh, yeah, you're right," Astrid said with an uneasy laugh. "Still…"

"There she is! It's the princess!" started someone in a massive crowd. Everyone began running straight for Ava.

"Stop! I already traded hats with Ava!" Astrid said in a bold voice, stepping in front of the other.

"What?! But you're both girls!" said a male student in the crowd.

"Yeah, that's not allowed!" said some random girl.

"Nah, I think it's fine," another voice said. This one was Miya Ashford, who stepped out of the crowd wearing a blue hat on her head but also carrying a blue hat and two pink hats in her arms.

"The student council hereby recognizes Princess Ava and Astrid here as lovers! Congratulations!" the carefree girl said in a cheerful voice smiling at the two.

"Tch, that's no fun," said some guy.

"Damn lesbians…" said another shaking his head.

"Hey, we still have time to get the guys we like!" a girl from one of the sport's teams said. Chaos soon reemerged, though Ava was no longer at the center of it.

"You really didn't have to do that, Astrid. It was a silly game. I should have just let some random girl who was only after me for her club take the hat and show it to Miya. I wouldn't have minded it," Ava said in a soft voice. "now it's likely you'll get teased."

"I don't mind. It was worth it to help you Ava," said Astrid in a very soft voice, looking at the floor. "I just wanted them to stop troubling you."

"If only we had known that Miya was in the crowd, you could have just shown it to her then," said Ava in a sigh.

"That's not fair!" a loud voice called. Ava turned around. Margaret, still wearing her pink hat was following behind Richter who wore nothing on his head.

"What happened, Margaret?" asked Ava, head tilted.

"The President here destroyed his hat," Margaret complained, looking defeated.

"It seemed the best way to end this annoying game," said the Student Council President, giving a long sigh.

"I know, I'll just take your hat princess and win Miya's game!" Margaret started.

"No can do! I've already recognized the Princess and Astrid as lovers!" said Miya excitedly.

"Huh, you two really are gay for each other?!" Margaret exclaimed, shocked.

"No you fool, we exchanged hats just to end the game," Ava spat, realizing that Astrid was embarrassed.

"Oh, I see! Of course..." Margaret started.

"Anyway, I think that's enough of your mother's box Miya. It's just too much for us," said Ava shaking her head.

"Aww, but mom had such fun ideas back when she was in school," Miya sounded disappointed. "I mean we've yet to dress up in catsuits or make a giant pizza!"

"There will be no giant pizzas while I am president!" Richter announced in a strong voice.

"Awww… but the giant pizza sounds tasty…" said Astrid, sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry, Astrid. We'll just have to make the giant pizza next year," said Ava nodding.

"Yeah, let's!" Astrid smiled brightly.

Ava smiled as well. She felt she belonged doing something more, but these carefree times maybe weren't as bad as they seemed.

A/N: Okay, a fun little short I think. I always enjoyed the Ashford school scenes in Code Geass, but unfortunately had no point to insert anything similar. I began wondering how my cast would react to Cupid's Day a while back when I was re-watching the series. This is how I envisioned it. Pretty cute I think. You all knew Astrid was going to get Ava's hat in the end, didn't you? It's interesting seeing these characters n an environment like this after so much heavy stuff has happened with them all in the main story.


	2. A Friendly Game

A/N: Yet another short. This one is about the Japanese characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Two years before the start of the story. The Ohgi mansion.

"Hello kids, come on in," said Villetta Nu in a warm voice, opening the door. Chiharu wore a smile as she stood up to greet their three guests.

"Hey guys, good to see you," she said with a laugh as she looked at the faces of the three children of Kyoshiro and Nagisa Tohdoh, Hiromi, her best friend of many years, just a year younger than her, Yasuko, a girl just a year younger than Hiromi, and Katsuo, a ten year old boy. The three's parents had both been called to a convention for the Black Knights in the EU and Chiharu's parents had agreed to watch over the three while they were out.

"Yay! It's big sister's friends! Let's play," called Chiharu's annoying 12 year old sister Kiyoko, running and skipping through the halls of the large house.

"Kiyoko, what have I told you about running around like that inside the house," Villetta chided the girl, shaking her head.

The young girl made a "Hmph" sound and crossed her arms.

"It's good to see you, Kiyoko. How have you been?" asked Yasuko in a warm voice.

"Oh, I've been just great!" Kiyoko said with energy, smiling again.

"So, uh, what you have in mind for entertainment, Chiharu?" asked Hiromi smirking.

"You should know by now, Hiromi," said Chiharu as she started walking the group back to a large living room, characterized by a giant flat screen TV.

"We're going to be playing some lame knightmare combat video game, right?" Hiromi sighed.

"You just say that because you aren't any good," said Chiharu with a laugh.

"I'll beat you someday," said Hiromi sitting down in front of the game as Chiharu turned it and the TV on. Yasuko, Katsuo, Kiyoko and Villetta all sat on a couch to watch.

"Just try me," Chiharu chuckled as she found her way through a game menu to a versus mode. She selected the _Tristan Divider. _Hiromi selected the _Zangetsu. _Hiromi always selected the _Zangetsu._

The match didn't last very long. Chiharu flew circles around Hiromi, who played without any aggression, staying on the constant defensive while she was bombarded. Chiharu had only lost about a third of her energy by the time Hiromi was defeated.

"You suck, sis," Katsuo said with a cruel laugh.

"Ain't that the truth, little guy," said Chiharu, giving a short chuckle of her own.

"Sorry if I'm no good at some stupid game," Hiromi grumbled.

"Heh, right. So who wants to try me next?" asked Chiharu.

"I wanna play!" Kiyoko squealed. Chiharu ignored her.

"Eh, Yasuko, you want to try?" Chiharu asked.

"Umm, I guess," said Yasuko as she took a controller. She quickly selected _Lancelot Frontier. _Chiharu picked the _Mordred._

The fight soon began. Yasuko was much better than her sister. She flew around expertly, taking advantage of her unit's weaponry quite well. Still, Chiharu was a pro.

"Watch out sister, it's Stark Hadron Cannons will deplete your energy quickly," cautioned Hiromi as she watched intently.

"Gee, sis, I don't need you helping me. I can handle this on my own," Yasuko said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Hiromi, you do know Yasuko here is better than you?" taunted Chiharu. "But even she will fall to my awesome skill."

This prediction fulfilled itself. Soon Yasuko was defeated.

"Heh. I lost. I guess I couldn't have expected anything else when Miss Chiharu is so incredible," said Yasuko smiling softly.

"You'll get better. Unlike your sister, you may just beat me someday," said Chiharu. "Now, who wants to try next?"

"I wanna play!" Kiyoko called again. Again she was ignored.

"You want a match, mom?" Chiharu asked to the adult woman sitting on the couch.

"Chiharu, you know your father is the only person I can ever beat at that thing," said Villetta shaking her head.

"You could probably beat Hiromi," said Chiharu in a cool voice.

"Hey! Stop talking about me!" Hiromi demanded, looking irritated.

"I could beat you," said the young boy, Katsuo, grabbing the controller from his sister's hand.

Katsuo picked _Percival _instantly. Chiharu picked _Shenhu. _The fight soon began. To Chiharu's immediate surprise it was immediately apparent that the youngest Tohdoh child was the most skilled. The kid had her on the ropes. He was damn relentless

"Ha, the little guy's beating you, Chiharu!" Hiromi mocked with a cold laugh.

"I know, Hiromi," Chiharu said gritting her teeth. If she had known her opponent was this good, she'd have picked a unit she was more familiar with, like _Shinkiro. _As it was, she was struggling to stay just a step behind it.

"Go Miss Chiharu, you can do it!" said Yasuko brightly.

"You're big sister's rooting against you kid," Chiharu said with a bright smile.

"Tch, like it will help you," Katsuo laughed. His particle drill lance soon found it's mark and the _Shenhu _fell_._

"Well, you won kid, good job," said Chiharu shrugging. She wasn't used to losing.

"Course I won. I'm not gonna lose a video game to some girl," the little brat said, overly proud. Chiharu felt like slapping him upside the head.

"Who wants to beat this brat?" Chiharu started looking back at the group.

"I wanna play!" Kiyoko called out with enthusiasm. She was ignored yet again.

"Forget it, I've never beaten Katsuo, Miss Chiharu," Yasuko shook her head.

"Fine. Sis, you're up," Chiharu sighed. She held the controller toward Kiyoko.

"Yay!" the high energy 12-year-old called as she snatched the controller quickly.

Kiyoko quickly picked the _Galahad_. Katsuo picked the _Percival_ again. The match began. Katsuo was clearly better. Kiyoko played with too much reckless energy, taking too many hits that should have been dodged or blocked.

"Heh, you're not any good either," said the overconfident little boy.

"I'm still going to beat you!" said Kiyoko. She then rushed in and began to pound away repetitively, firing off the same high area sword attack again and again. It was impossible for the young boy to evade the strikes.

"No fair! Don't be so cheap!" Katsuo whined, looking very distraught. Kiyoko didn't relent. She kept using the same attack again and again until Katsuo was defeated. Katsuo looked devastated. He began to cry a little. Yasuko walked up to him and embraced him a little.

"You're sister always play like that?" asked Hiromi, head titled.

"Sure does," Chiharu said, sighing.

"So who wants to play with me now?" Kiyoko called a smile on her face. The answer was obviously "no one."

"Eh, I think that's enough of this for now," said Chiharu turning the game off.

"No! I wanna play more!" Kiyoko called with disappointment in her voice.

"Now, Kiyoko, don't act so spoiled," Villetta said in a stern voice.

"Fine, mom," Kiyoko sighed and rolled her eyes when her mother wasn't looking

"I think I'll leave you kids now and go get dinner started," said Villetta standing and walking out.

"So, what you want to do now? A different game?" asked Chiharu, opening a cabinet filled with a large array for video games.

"How about we go do something actually physical for a change?" Hiromi suggested, raising her eyebrow.

"Cool. Baseball?" Chiharu asked, smirking.

"Sure thing," the eldest Tohdoh child said with a laugh.

"Yay! I'll go get the stuff!" called Kiyoko cheerfully.

"Sounds good, kid. Why don't you go help her, Katsuo?" Hiromi started with a laugh.

"Fine," the young boy said in a reluctant sigh. The two youngsters ran off.

"Video games and then sports, that's different then what you do with the girls your age I bet, Yasuko," Chiharu said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm used to having such a tomboy for a big sister, so I'm good with this stuff too, Miss Chiharu." Yasuko smiled.

"You'd be surprised. Yasuko's got a pretty good fastball," said Hiromi with a laugh.

"Hell yeah, that's good to hear," said Chiharu with emphasis.

"So, anyway, Chiharu, I've been wondering. You're graduating school here in a couple months, right?" Hiromi started, relaxing on the couch while she waited for the kids to get the stuff for their game.

"Yeah, guess so," Chiharu shrugged sitting down as well.

"You got anything planned as to what you're going to do?" asked Hiromi, curiously.

"I haven't really thought about it. There are a lot of options out there," said Chiharu. "What about you, Hiromi? You're just a year behind me."

"I'm joining the Black Knights. Kinda have to with my parents," Hiromi shrugged, having her response ready.

"Great. I'll join too!" Chiharu said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, right," said Hiromi, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"The Black Knights won't know what hit em when an ace like me joins up," said Chiharu with energy.

"The world isn't a video game, Chiharu," Hiromi sighed.

"I know. I guess I'll have to think about it more. But at least I have something to fall back on," said Chiharu, shrugging.

"Yay, sister! We're ready!" Kiyoko called as she ran down the door with carrying a bag full of baseball gear. Katsuo was right behind her.

"Cool. Let's not think about the future now, Hiromi. Let's just have some fun," said Chiharu, looking at her little sister and smiling. Hiromi nodded.

A/N: End scene. Cute little piece of fluff I think. Some fun here, seeing these characters in a more innocent time. Kiyoko's presence makes it just a little sad though. Still, I enjoyed actually writing her. I guess this gives you an idea of what to expect in this thing, though you'll get some more serious stuff and some more sexy stuff in the future. I wanted to start with some innocent fun featuring two of the key groups within the cast before I got to more specialized stuff.


	3. Reflections of Troubled Hearts

A/N: Here's something I wanted to write for a while. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own all my original characters.

Setting: 19 years before the start of the story. The United States of Japan. Ashford Academy at night.

The young girl's eyes were filled with a murky haze as she looked down at the massive crater at the heart of the Tokyo Settlement. It was the crater she had made. Her heart felt heavy as she stared into it, remembering all the lives that were lost here as a direct result of her actions.

"They're making great progress on that, aren't they?" a playful voice said from behind the girl, alluding to the machinery that could be seen throughout the large crater, building everything back up, something the girl had initially ignored. She turned around, an old friend was smiling at her.

"President?" she started as she looked at the familiar blonde, smiling affably, as radiantly beautiful as ever.

"You don't really have to call me that, Nina. Those days are past," said Milly, smiling.

"Of course, M-Milly," Nina said evenly. After a brief pause, she started, "So what are you doing here?"

"I still live here you know, and my grandfather still runs the academy. It's no surprise I like to visit it on occasion," the newscaster said in a cool voice. "I'm more curious about why you're here, Nina."

"I don't know… I guess I just wanted to see all this again with my own eyes…" Nina spoke, looking back at the area of destruction than over at Ashford Academy behind her, which had escaped it.

"Well I'm glad I ran into here while you were here then," said Milly. "We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Not since that night in the Federation…" Nina said, remembering the encounter. "I'm sorry I went off on you then. It was stupid of me, I was just confused and acting like a child."

"I don't think so at all, Nina," said Milly, becoming more somber. "If you hadn't said what you said back then… I wouldn't be where I am now. Your words really got to me." Milly smiled kindly. "If anything, I actually should be thanking you for that night."

"W-what do you--?" Nina started, her brow quivering slightly.

"I was going to be married off to that earl and live the empty life of a Britannian countess. It was only because of you that I found the courage to step out and make my own way in the world," said Milly, smirking softly.

"I-I watch you… whenever I can…" said Nina, looking away.

"Oh? Well thanks! Whatcha think?" Milly asked with enthusiasm.

"You're very good at it. You'll go along way," Nina smiled and nodded.

"It's good to hear that from the one who put me up on that screen," Milly laughed.

"I really didn't…" Nina shook, she looked down, feeling guilty. Milly Ashford's hand found her shoulder, making her freeze.

"I know you've had nothing but troubled thoughts inside that little head of yours since this whole thing started; that doesn't change the fact that what you said to me was something I needed to hear," Milly gave a brief smirk.

"You're not shallow, Milly, not at all. Depth, warmth... you have everything that makes a woman attractive," Nina said in a very soft voice, remembering her comments that seemed to come from long ago.

"Well thanks, you've become quite the attractive woman yourself, Nina," Milly said almost teasingly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't already have a girl on your arm."

"Milly, what are you--?" Nina started blushing.

"I know you loved that Princess, Nina. Isn't it only girls you notice?" asked Milly, catching the other off guard.

Nina looked down. She couldn't deny it. She had always found herself attracted only to women, even before Princess Euphemia ensnared her heart. "Yeah… I guess. But my heart still isn't ready for love yet… So no… I don't have someone..."

"It's hard to press on when our heart is broken… I understand…" Milly said, becoming somber herself.

"You liked Lelouch, didn't you?" asked Nina, remembering some glances exchanged in the Student Council room.

"I… guess I might have…" said Milly, smiling. "I guess that sounds pretty silly with everything he did."

"It wasn't… He did it because he had to... he wanted to set things right…" said Nina shaking as she recalled her part in Zero Requiem.

"You'd be surprised, but I'm pretty sharp, Nina." Milly laughed. "I know what Lelouch's game was. What he and Suzaku did to save the world. I know why he let himself die."

Milly now looked very sad and broken. Nina wanted to comfort her. It wasn't right seeing the strong woman in such a state. She let her arm find Milly's back.

"He wanted to do something to make up for his sins. I understood that perfectly, that's why I joined him in the end, in hopes of doing my part to atone for mine," Nina said in an easy voice.

"I know, Nina. That's all anyone can do," said the blonde, a sad glimmer in her eyes.

"I'm sometimes jealous of Lelouch. His path out was to embrace his sins and die for them, but I live on. I know I can't expect forgiveness, but I sometimes wonder if all I'll ever be is the creator of F.L.E.I.J.A., the girl who in her ignorance released a weapon of untold destruction upon the world. The vile girl who took the lives of countless in Tokyo and Pendragon..." said Nina, feeling broken. She began to cry. To her surprise, Milly was then embracing her snugly.

"There's more to you than F.L.E.I.J.A. Nina. If people can't see it then there's something wrong with them, because I see it and it's beautiful. You just need to put it out there and hold your head up high," said Milly emotionally as she held the younger girl. Nina looked up into the other's eyes, overcome with a strange but familiar feeling. The tears stopped.

"Thank you Milly, you're a wonderful friend," Nina said, feeling vulnerable.

"I'm glad I can offer you some comfort, Nina," said the blonde, stroking the other's hair. "Because you've always been my precious friend."

Nina felt comfortable, she felt loved. She knew she was losing herself. She couldn't stay in Milly's arm. She forced herself out."I'm sorry. It's really unbecoming of me to fall apart like that…"

"Oh, not at all," Milly giggled pleasantly.

"So, you'll be staying in Are--… Japan then…" Nina started, correcting herself mid sentence. She was trying her hardest to get rid of old prejudices. It was the least she could do in trying to make herself a better person.

"I'm not a national but I'm the most popular member of the crew now, besides, like I said, my family still has the Academy here. I don't plan to leave just yet," the blonde spoke softly.

"I see. I'm happy for you, Milly," said the younger girl, smiling.

"What about you? What does Nina Einstein have planned for herself now that everything has settled down?" Milly asked with a sharp laugh.

"I haven't even really thought about it. I've already made the right connection in Britannia, but I'm really not sure what I should do anymore…" said Nina looking down.

"You could always teach. I think that could suit you," said Milly, tilting her head. "Share your knowledge with the world, help people. I could see that for you."

"That does sound nice. I might keep that in mind… but before that…" Nina started, looking back at the crater.

"Yeah?" Milly started.

"I think I may want to help out here, however I can, if at all possible," said Nina, smiling.

Milly laughed. "I'm really glad to hear that, Nina."

"You are?" Nina was surprised.

"Yeah. If you stay around here, we'll be able to see each other again," Milly said, smiling.

"Oh. Yeah…" Nina said. "That'll be nice."

"So, you doing anything this Friday?" asked Milly suddenly.

"No, I don't think so," Nina shook her head.

"You want to join me for some dinner?" asked the blonde.

"Uh, sure," Nina gave a short nod.

"Awesome! The guys at the station will be so jealous when I tell them I have such a hot date." Milly giggled.

Nina blushed. "But this isn't that sort of--" she said, flustered. "I mean you like--"

Milly cut her off. "Love has no boundaries for me, Nina. If my heart points to someone, it points to them, it's as simple as that."

"Oh..." Nina blushed. She didn't know what to say.

"You really are a beautiful person, Nina," said Milly reaching for Nina's chin, forcing her to look at her.

"Could we have our date tomorrow instead of Friday, maybe? I don't want to wait to see you again…" said Nina feeling very shy.

"Sorry. I'm busy tomorrow," said Milly. "But maybe this will make the wait easier to bear…" Milly cooed before stepping forward. To Nina's ultimate surprise the other then kissed her softly at the lips. It felt somehow right.

"How cruel. That's going to make the wait less bearable, not more…" said Nina in a low whisper. Milly giggled.

"Sorry. Guess I better go then, before I get the urge to make it even harder for you," she said.

"If you must…" Nina blushed.

"I'll see you Friday. Bye," Milly said, smiling as she turned to leave.

"Good bye. I look forward to it…" Nina cooed as the other walked away.

Now when she looked out at the F.L.E.I.J.A. crater, all she saw was the hope scattered throughout it.

A/N: Awww, Milly/Nina romance. I almost wish I had a chance to write a full story about these two. This short little scene was pretty cute though. When I considered the extras I could do, I knew I wanted to do some stuff set in the past with the canon characters. These two stood out to me because they're yuri. you might actually see more Milly/Nina here. I'm not sure I'll do any scenes between any of the other characters as they're not yuri and they're mostly pretty typical pairings (who wants to read Guilford/Cornelia, Tohdoh/Nagisa, Ohgi/VIlletta or some such uninspired stuff), but if there's some interest, I'll try. I'm actually fairly open with ideas for these extras. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Innocence

A/N: Another extra finally, yay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: The Gottwald farm/Nunnally vi Britannia's mind. A few days after the events of Turn 15.

Nunnally wore a gentle look as she peered out the window at the orange groves. Just a few days ago she had been freed from the house where Ava had been keeping her. She still wasn't sure what to think of everything. Ava was clearly in the wrong. She had undone what her dearest brother had achieved with his sacrifice. She had created war from peace. Even so, Nunnally still couldn't bring herself to hate the girl. She gave a sigh as memories began to replay before her eyes.

---

Nunnally wore a content smile as she sat on the Britannian throne. Her smile deepened as a woman and a child approached. The woman was her older sister, Cornelia li Britannia. The child was her three year old daughter, a girl Nunnally hadn't seen since she was still an infant.

"Here Ava, this is your Aunt Nunnally," Cornelia spoke, smiling to the young child who clung to her mother's leg shyly, half hiding behind it.

"You needn't be frightened, Ava," said Nunnally with an inviting smile. "I'm not a scary person."

"O-okay…" the girl said with a stutter as she emerged out in the open and approached the Empress.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Ava," said Nunnally, tilting her head. "Come closer."

Ava moved forward timidly. She was looking mostly at the steps in front of the throne rather than up at the woman herself. Nunnally continued to smile.

"Now Ava, your Aunt here has a really important job, did you know that?" started Cornelia, placing a hand at the small child's head.

"N-no. What is it Mommy?" asked Ava in a very quiet voice.

"Aunt Nunnally is in charge of running the whole Empire of Britannia. She oversees everything and makes all the important decisions regarding our country," said Cornelia in a soft voice.

"I'm not sure I get it…" said Ava looking down.

"Let's just say that Aunt Nunnally is someone everyone in all of Britannia looks up to and loves a whole bunch," Cornelia said in an animated voice. It did Nunnally wonders to see her sister like this.

"Really? Will everyone love me like that too someday?" started Ava tentatively.

"Well only one person gets Aunt Nunnally's job, Ava, and it's Aunt Nunnally. But I'm sure people will love you too," Cornelia spoke, smiling.

"Okay…" said Ava looking slightly disappointed.

"Who knows, Ava, I just might give you my job someday if I ever get sick of all the attention," said Nunnally with a laugh.

"Really?" Ava started with wide eyes.

"Sure," Nunnally continued to smile.

"I like Aunt Nunnally, mommy. She's a lot nicer than Aunt Ari-.. Aririnet." Ava charmingly stuttered.

"Isn't she?" Cornelia laughed.

"Sister! You're not supposed to say things like that," Nunnally started, shooting Cornelia a glare.

"Come now, Nunnally. It never hurts to be honest with them. We don't want Ava to grow up to be a liar, do we?" Cornelia spoke, smirking softly.

"Whatever you say…" Nunnally sighed.

"Anyway, I think we better be going," said Cornelia. "Say goodbye to your Aunt Nunnally, Ava."

"Good bye, Aunt Nunnally," said Ava with a cute bow.

"Good bye, Ava. It was nice meeting you," Nunnally replied warmly as the girl's mother took her into her arms. The two soon left. Nunnally continued to smile long afterward.

---

It was strange remembering such things now. Ava had been nothing but innocent at their first encounter. She was a simple child no different from any other. She was shy, timid and warm. One might point out the irony of her interest even then in Nunnally's "job", but Nunnally figured this was just the natural desire of a child wanting to be loved.

Nunnally smiled as her thoughts advanced five years.

---

Nunnally sat in the castle library, perusing some books with a smile. She began to remember all the years where pretty much her only regular access to books was what her brother would read to her. She missed those days. Even if being unable to see had been a hardship on everyone, herself included, Nunnally sometimes wished she could go back to those days they spent together.

A soft knock came at the library door while Nunnally thought. She turned. "Come in," she said invitingly. The door slowly opened.

"H-hi, Aunt Nunnally…" spoke Ava li Britannia, Nunnally's sweet eight year old niece. Nunnally smiled at her.

"Ava! What a wonderful surprise! What are you doing here?" Nunnally began cheerfully.

"Mother left me in Aunt Arienette's care while she's away. But I don't like her so I thought I'd go read," started Ava, looking down.

"Now Ava, family is important. It's not right to say mean things about them," started Nunnally. "Why don't you go find your cousins? I'm sure they'll play with you."

"They all hate me… especially Jackie…" said Ava almost under her breath.

"I doubt that is true, Ava. Some times people just don't know how to show their love," Nunnally spoke with a nod.

"But Jackie told me to my face," said Ava, looking distressed.

"Did she now? I may have to inform the girl's mother of that," said Nunnally with a nod. "Even so Ava, you can't just stay to yourself. You have to make friends."

"But I do have friends at school. I have Astrid!" Ava said, looking much happier.

"And you're blessed to have her," said Nunnally with a nod. Astrid Weinberg, the spunky daughter of the Head of the Rounds had done a lot to bring Ava out of her shell. Nunnally was thankful to the girl.

"I am," said Ava as she pulled a book off the shelf and sat down before opening. To Nunnally's surprise it was a rather advanced history book.

"Ava! Certainly you haven't been reading something like that?!" exclaimed Nunnally.

"Why not? It's interesting," started Ava flipping fairly deep into the book.

"You certainly are a smart child. Your mother is right to be so proud of you."

"Hey, Aunt Nunnally. I was wondering something," the eight-year-old girl started.

"Yes, dear?" prompted the Empress.

"You know how you said that we shouldn't say anything bad about family?" asked the child.

"Yes. You really shouldn't," Nunnally said, shaking her head and smiling.

"Well, I was reading this the other day. This guy was my uncle yet all the books only say bad things about him," Ava spoke, putting the book in front of Nunnally. She stared down at a picture of her dearest brother, smirking maliciously while wearing the Emperor's regalia.

"Yes…" Nunnally stared at the picture and teared up slightly.

"Was he really a bad person?" the innocent girl asked.

Nunnally stared at the child a moment unsure of what to say. She considered lying to her. Lelouch painted himself as the villain intentionally. That had become the truth for the world. She couldn't bring herself to do this, especially after telling Ava not to speak badly of family.

"No… no he wasn't… my brother… he was someone good deep down," Nunnally spoke very deliberately, looking down.

"Then why is it like this in this book?" started Ava confused.

"Sometimes, for things to work out well, people have to hide the truth, Ava," said the Empress in a sad voice.

"But isn't lying bad?" started the girl.

"Yes. But sometimes it makes things easier for us all," Nunnally spoke.

"But that doesn't make it right. Even if it's harder, the truth is the truth. I don't think people should lie, especially not in books," said Ava with a firm nod.

"You're probably right Ava, but none of us can just make all the lies go away, and if we did, people would just be sad and confused by how much every thing had changed," said Nunnally.

"I guess…" said Ava, not looking sold on the thought. After that the conversation dropped. Ava seemed to have lost all interest in the history book and began to read a novel instead. Nunnally smiled and went back to her own book.

---

Nunnally sighed. She supposed the girl always had had a peculiar fixation with the truth. She had never expected it could flare up like it had. Even then, the girl was just a sweet child. She was remarkably intelligent for her age, prized honesty and cherished her one close friend.

Nunnally turned to even more recent memories, these from just five years ago.

---

"Aunt Nunnally!" a voice called as Nunnally sat atop her throne in the royal castle. A girl of twelve years approached rapidly, a serious look on her face.

"Yes, Ava?" Nunnally started kindly. She wore an even expression. It had been over half a year since they had received news of the girl's mother's passing. This was actually the first time Nunnally had seen young Ava, who had become quite reclusive of late, since the funeral.

"Do I have permission to remove books from the library and take them home with me?" the girl started.

"Of course you may, Ava," said Nunnally.

"Thank you," said Ava before turning to leave.

"Ava, please, we haven't seen each other in months! Can't we talk a moment?" Nunnally spoke as the girl prepared to walk away.

Ava stopped. "I suppose," she said.

"Good," Nunnally smiled. "So how has school been going?" She started with a perfectly innocent question.

"Fairly well. It used to be just me and Astrid, but now a lot of people seem to want to be my friend. It's strange," said Ava with a shrug.

"It's always good to make new friends. I'm happy for you, Ava," said Nunnally with a smile. Bringing up a new topic, she asked, "So what have you been researching?"

"Britannian economic trends," the other replied. Needless to say, Nunnally was surprised.

"Would you mind if I asked why?" she started.

"I'm not sure I should talk about it with you," said Ava tentatively.

"But Ava, don't you always say it's better not to hide the truth from people?" the Empress said with a nod.

"Very well," said Ava. "I'm curious, Aunt Nunnally, as Empress, is every decision you make in the best interest of Britannia?"

Nunnally was unsure about how to approach the question. She supposed she knew what the child was getting at, but she didn't know how to give a response.

"Sometimes an Empress has to make compromises, Ava, to keep the world a happy place," said Nunnally.

"But what of the people who's happiness is compromised by that compromise?" questioned the girl.

"It's a sad thing, Ava but not everyone in this world can have happiness. An Empress must strive to make sure the most people are happy the world over," said Nunnally.

"But why?" asked Ava quickly. "Shouldn't an Empress only concern herself with her own people. The people who love and respect her, the one's who look to her for guidance and support?"

"But that would be selfish Ava. People are people whether they're Britannian or not," started Nunnally.

"But the other nations' people have their own rulers to look after them. Why can't it work like that?" started the young girl.

"Because Ava, that's how war starts," said Nunnally in a full voice.

"I once read that fighting was a natural part of being human. Isn't war then intrinsic to society?" asked Ava, her head titled.

"But it doesn't have to be. And it's really something to avoid," started Nunnally.

"Why is that? A successful war can have great economic benefits. Britannia was at its richest when it was an empire of conquest," the girl said with a nod.

"You know what it's like to lose someone, Ava…" said Nunnally. "People die in war. People lose their loved ones. It's a sad, horrible thing."

"Mother's still out there… I know it…" said Ava looking down.

"Ava… you still…" started Nunnally but she trailed off, deciding it was best not to fight it.

"Anyway, I think I'll excuse myself, now, Aunt Nunnally," Ava spoke, looking depressed now. "Thank you for the chat."

"I'm sorry Ava," said Nunnally in a warm voice. "And I thank you as well for talking today."

With that Ava departed.

---

Cornelia's death had changed Ava so much. She had become much stronger, colder, resolute. It was an attitude that charmed the school boys and girls and won her many friends. Nunnally wondered if the loss of her mother, hadn't also had some adverse effects on her way of thinking about things. Remembering that talk, she could see the making of the Ava of today quite clearly.

Still, Ava li Britannia was a sincere child. Her philosophy wasn't necessarily pure evil either. She thought like Nunnally's father, but with less cruel words. Though Lelouch may have seen things differently, Nunnally never saw their father as an incarnation of evil. He was just a man with different priorities. She resented him for certain things he had done, sure, but the emotion was not pure hate.

Ava's wasn't evil back then, she just had different priorities herself, a different prospective. Maybe that was all this was now. Nunnally didn't know. She supposed it was foolish to think such a thing. Ava had clearly gone too far. That's why Nunnally was going to speak out against her.

But like always, she retained her faith in her family.

A/N: I was very surprised at how well Ava and Nunnally did in the poll (which I'm still going to leave up for a while). As I had wanted to write some scenes detailing the relationship of the two and how it had progressed, I jumped at the opportunity when I saw it. Anyway, I hope these little snippets of the past were informative. Thanks for reading.


	5. Invisible Panty Thief Megami, Part One

A/N: The idea for this extra was taken from a conversation with daiki-kasho. It's kind of a silly, perverted idea, but I think it will be fun. I mean, I think most people would take advantage of it if they could turn invisible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Some time between Turn 13 and Turn 15, probably closer to the latter. Battleship Hitokage.

Megami sighed loudly as she sat one the couch. She had went to sleep a few hours ago. Nightmarish visions of what happened twenty years ago awoke her from her slumber. Now she had fucking insomnia. It was frustrating. She was tired as hell, but sleep wouldn't come for her whenever she tried. So she had moved out here, to one of the couches put on the battleship for the Indian scientist lady, who apparently rather like couches, and flipped on some TV but it was getting dull, and really not taking her mind off anything.

She kind of wished Chiharu was still up. Then she'd have plenty of entertainment. She supposed she could go mess with Chiharu while she was sleeping, but that seemed kind of cruel. Megami wasn't cruel. She wasn't a rapist. She just liked having fun. Then a fun idea happened upon her. She remembered a certain game she had played long ago.

"One of the most important parts of knowing a woman, is knowing what she wears, down to the most intimate detail," an old friend of Megami's once told her before the first game. Megami had thought about it then and decided she wanted to know the people she hung around with.

Now, over six years later, she desperately wanted to get to know Chiharu a little better. Megami smirked viciously as she activated her Geass, a most devious goal having set into her mind.

Silently she turned off the TV and exited the room she had been using. She crept down the corridors of the battleship, moving quickly to the officers' quarters. She found the split room, shared by Chiharu and Hiromi. She smiled as her hand found the door. There were no locks on any of the doors onboard the Hitokage, much to Megami's advantage. A battleship for the disciplined apparently thought it didn't need them. She opened the door as quietly as possible, her skill as a former thief coming into play.

She looked at Chiharu. She was sleeping softly, her bed a mess. She was muttering things in her sleep but seemed to be smiling. Megami smiled too as she crept toward the girl's clothing drawer. She opened each drawer. The top one had nothing but folded uniforms. The second drawer had an arrangement of rather plain civilian clothes that Megami rather wanted to see the other wear now.

The third drawer was where Megami got what she was looking for. She smiled gleefully as she peered into Chiharu's underwear drawer. Megami felt like sighing after further examination. It was full of nothing but sports bras and bike shorts. Her dearest Chiharu really had to have the least feminine garments possible, didn't she? She removed a pair of bike shorts. She decided it was kind of cute as she reminded herself that the girl wore nothing under the shorts. Her hands traced the fabric a while before she stuffed them in her coat and closed the drawer.

Curiosity had Megami now. She nodded as she stood and crept past Chiharu's sleeping form, and past where the room was split over to Hiromi's side. She looked at Hiromi sleeping. She was tossing and turning as she slept lightly. She looked kind of sad. This wasn't unusual of the girl as late.

Megami moved to Hiromi's drawers. She struck gold with the first this time; Hiromi kept her underwear in the top drawer. On top of it all was a really cute, framed photograph of her whole family. Her father was standing with a less stoic than usual expression that somewhat resembled a smile. Her mother was smiling fully as she had her hand on Hiromi's little brother's shoulder. Hiromi was in front, smiling as she embraced Yasuko, who seemed to be blushing, tightly.

This was really cute, but Megami was admittedly more interested in what was under it. She nodded as she looked around. Again it was a surprise. Every expectation of hers was that Hiromi would wear the exact same sort of garments as Chiharu. Instead, the even more tomboyish girl had nothing but pink in her drawer. There were pink cotton bras, a little bigger than Megami had thought they would be, and cute pink panties with ribbons on them. Megami slipped one of the latter articles into her heavy coat and closed the drawer.

As quietly as ever, she slipped out of the room entirely, but now she had unlocked a strange sort of fascination inside her. She wanted to find more. Her mind immediately pointed her down and across the hall to another officer's room. Hu Xuemei was a beauty, even if she was more or less a bitch. Megami nodded. She was most interested in finding out what a girl like that wore.

So Megami slipped into this other room. She looked at the Federation beauty a while. She had an atypically happy look on her face as she hugged her pillow. Megami felt like laughing. She moved to the girl's drawer. She opened the top one. She definitely got a surprise. The top drawer contained a diverse collection of weapons used in the Federation. Megami shook her head. She moved down the drawers, one after the other, finding nothing of note. Then she finally arrived at the last drawer. It was another surprise.

The drawer was full of cuteness. The icy cold girl, for whatever reason, liked to wear simple cotton bras, white or pink, but wore panties with cute designs. Most were striped. Red or pink with white was most common, but there were other combinations. There were even some panties that looked like they were designed for a little girl. Megami suppressed a girlish giggle as she eagerly stowed one of the cuter pairs, strawberry print, into her coat.

She stood and nodded. She looked over at where the room was split and tried to recall who it was Xuemei shared her room with. She remembered it to be that Federation Captain boy. She supposed that maybe some aspect of a man's character could be determined by whether he wears boxers or briefs, but she decided quickly that she really didn't care. She decided to leave and find someone else.

She left the room just as quietly as she had entered. She pondered who to go to next. She didn't really know the rest of the soldiers. She nodded. She'd go steal from famous people! That was brilliant. Her mind immediately turned to the dead sexy Japanese president, currently onboard as a refugee.

The most important refugees had all been given private rooms, usually reserved for the most important officers. Megami quickly maneuvered to this part of the ship. She didn't know what room exactly held the President, so she went from room to room. Eventually she stumbled upon it. She wore a devious smile on her face as she entered it.

Her eyes widened. The sexy, black-haired thirty-five-year-old was sleeping out in the open without a shred of clothing on. Megami couldn't help but stare. But she had to remind herself of her mission, her calling. As she found the drawer, she hoped it wouldn't be empty. The woman was a refugee after all. Megami supposed she should have thought about that before setting the woman as a target, but she was all ready pleased with the decision, even if it didn't add to her collection.

She opened all the drawers. They were in fact empty. Accept for one, that was. The middle drawer held a small photograph of the woman, over ten years younger holding another beautiful girl with white hair and pale skin, who looked strangely familiar to Megami in her arms. They looked very close and loving. Megami felt like giggling again. This was the one thing President Sumeragi grabbed while her house was being destroyed. Megami wondered if she didn't have knowledge of a scandal no one else did.

Megami turned to retreat, when she noticed a small pile of clothing in the corner of the room. She moved toward it and dug into it. She pulled out some very sexy red lingerie. It was really small and lacy. Megami had ever urge to stow it away, but decided that stealing what was likely this woman's only pair of underwear at the moment, would draw undue attention to her activities.

She held back a sigh as she returned the garments to the pile and stood. She looked once more at the woman sleeping comfortably in the nude in a ship with no locks on the doors, who happened to be the leader of an entire country and then left.

It didn't take Megami long to decide on her next victim. She nodded. It was time she went for another big fish, the most famous hottie female general of all time. Megami was smiling deliciously as she meandered slightly down the hall to another of the private rooms. She found a room marked Kozuki and entered.

Her eyes did a double take as she entered the room. There wasn't one, but two Kallen Kozukis in the room. How was that possible? She looked at them again. They were much younger that the real Kallen, just teen girls, sixteen or so years of age, she guessed. A very sexy sixteen years of age it was. The two girls, who only looked more like each other than they did the famed woman who was obviously their mother were in a state of relative undress while embracing each other gently on the bed. It was kind of hot in a kinky sort of way.

Megami gave a nod as she decided she was in fact interested in these girls' panties. She moved in quietly, watching out of the corner of her eyes as the girl with messier hair snuggled herself into her sister's chest, likely thinking it was her pillow. It was rather hard to turn toward the drawer.

Megami opened the top drawer and found cute clothing. She opened the second drawer and found some more sporty, but still cute clothing. She then opened the third and final drawer and found what she was looking for. The drawer had two different types of under wear. There were sports bras and pink lace, both in a rather large size. The panties were equally divided between pink lace and white cotton.

Megami stuck her hands in the drawer. They hit something hard. She grabbed it and pulled it into her view. It was a vibrating sex toy. These girls were perverted. Megami shook her head, replaced the toy and fished around the drawer some more. She hit something else hard. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was another sex toy; this one large, pink and double-ended. Megami stared in disbelief for a moment. These girls were really perverted.

Unsure what she should think about it all, Megami decided to grab two pairs of panties, one white cotton, one pink lace and put them in another of her many coat pockets and leave. She did just that. She was still shaking her head as she continued down the hall. She eventually crossed another room marked with the name Kozuki. She nodded and entered.

This one held only one Kallen Kozuki, the real one. She was dressed in sexy nightwear and was snoring softly as she lie on her stomach. It was cute. Megami nodded in approval as she moved toward the drawer. She opened the top one. Atop her uniforms was a framed photograph. It's subject was rather shocking. It was the villain of the world, the Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, wearing a smirk and a black school uniform. There was another picture under it that had Kozuki, the Demon Emperor, the Japanese guy who turned out to be Zero, the former Britannian Empress Nunnally with her eyes closed, a hot chick who looked rather like that Ashford lady on the news, a small girl in glasses who's picture Megami swore she had seen somewhere before, and a girl and boy Megami knew she had never seen before. It looked like a rather peaceful picture.

Megami moved down to another drawer. She struck gold. Kallen Kozuki's panty drawer was something else. The woman liked variety. There was lingerie of every sort Megami could imagine, stockings and panties of incredible variety. Megami even found a skimpy thong. For someone who didn't have a lover, the General sure did like to wear fun things under her uniform. There was less variety for bras; Megami figured this was because there simply was less variety available in Kallen's size. Still, there were a considerable amount of styles.

Megami decided not to take the thong. There was only one and if Kallen realized it was gone, that was the sort of thing that screamed underwear thief. She instead took something black, silky and small that she thought was rather cute. She then stood to leave.

She exited into the corridor and began to move back toward her own room. Her game had been some work. She was starting to feel like she could sleep again. She was sure that, after she relieved the excitement that had built inside her, she would do just that.

To be continued…

A/N: Now this was utterly pointless, wasn't it? Megami really is a pervert. I actually can't believe I wrote this (and plan to write more of this eventually, as the tbc indicates). Well I really don't know what to say about this. I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Astrid's Enchantment

A/N: This one gets a little sexy, if you know what I mean. Just a fair warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Between Turn 6 and 7. The Imperial castle in Vortigern.

Astrid wore a smile as she walked briskly down the castle corridors early one morning. It had been only a few days since Ava had finally realized part of her dream and had become Empress. Now it fell on Astrid and the other knights to help the rest be realized. Astrid had to do her part to support Ava any way she could. After all Ava was the one she loved.

Astrid's smile evened as she entered the throne room. She didn't see Ava. Instead it was empty save for a single woman staring up at one of the wall ornaments. Astrid recognized her instantly was the witch, D.D..

"Umm, where's Ava?" asked Astrid, approaching the woman.

"Oh?" the voluptuous blonde started, turning her head and smirking deviously. "She was up early this morning. She retrieved a book from the library and has been hard at work studying it in her bedroom all morning."

"Oh, I see. Thank you," said Astrid turning back and nodding. "I guess I'll go visit her there then."

"Have fun," the witch said with a subtle laugh before looking back up at the wall.

Astrid began to smile again as she walked down the corridors once more, this time to Ava's room. She climbed the stairs and found her way down a long hall. She knew the room at the end to be Ava's. She approached it slowly. She knocked.

No response came. Astrid sighed. Ava could really get absorbed into her readings some times. Her hand moved tentatively to open the door. She stepped inside. Her eyes widened in absolute shock. She barely contained a gasp.

There was no book or anything of the sort. Ava li Britannia was sleeping. The alarming part of it was that the bed covers were at the girl's feet, revealing the fact that she was dressed in nothing but high-end lacy black lingerie, the top of which had come unhooked revealing most of Ava's right breast.

Astrid didn't want to look; really, she didn't. She just couldn't help it. She stared at the beautiful sight longingly for about half a minute, hoping Ava would roll over and expose even more of herself. This didn't happen and instead Astrid just got more and more excited as she continued to stare and imagine touching the beautiful figure on display.

But this wasn't right! Astrid couldn't just take advantage of her best and closest friend while she sleep with these lustful stares. She forced her eyes to come unglued and she turned around and left in a hurry.

Back in the corridor, she found she could just not shake the images from her mind. She was filled with an insatiable, perverse desire like never before. Astrid could tell her heart was moving faster. Her knees were becoming weak. She couldn't see anything in front of her, just the mental image of Ava's unclothed body sleeping. Then it wasn't sleeping. Then Ava and Astrid were…

Astrid gave a heavy gasp as she darted into the large bedroom just next to Ava's royal room. It was empty, thankfully. Astrid went immediately for the bed. It was a shameful thing, but Astrid couldn't help herself. She sat on the bed and lifted her skirt, pulling down her pink cotton panties.

Astrid was definitely more a romantic than a sexual person, so she hadn't done something like this all too many times. She had to do it now. If she didn't bring herself to some sort of relief, the image of Ava lying there like that would not leave her the rest of the day.

Astrid's right hand went to her thigh. She extended a single finger and with it she tentatively touched her already wet sex. She ran the finger up and down the sensitive slit a few times, pretending it was Ava's. She moaned blissfully and began to move her fingers quicker, letting a second join in as she questioned how heavenly Ava's tongue might feel.

She moaned again. Her free hand went for he buttons on her blouse and undid them quickly. She tossed it aside and then unclasped her bra, revealing her small, delicate bust with well-hardened, pert nipples. Her free hand grasped her chest and played with one of these nipples as she resumed the effort of the other hand, finally letting the two fingers penetrate her.

She moaned higher as she began to finger away roughly, her thumb moving to find her clit while her two fingers played at her insides. Her other hand continued to squeeze her breast and intermittently pinch the nipple between two of its fingers all the while. Astrid's thoughts never left Ava.

"A...va… Ava…" she panted in a medium voice as her body rocked back and forth in time with her movements. It felt so incredible. Astrid could feel the pleasure inside her quickly building.

"Ava… Ava...!" she moaned passionately as she reached an incredible high. "AVA! AVA!" she cried as her back arched upward and she shook through a powerful explosion of intense pleasure.

She panted for ten-seconds in peace and then the door flung open violently.

"I heard you scream! What's happened, Astrid?" shouted Ava li Britannia as she barged into the room, still only wearing her lingerie. Astrid turned deep red as Ava looked at her.

"Ava… I-I--" Astrid failed to start.

Ava's mouth went agape in shock. She was silent for half a minute. Then her face became just as red as Astrid's and her eyes quickly found the floor.

"I-I… I'm sorry!" she stammered before turning around and running away in a huff.

Astrid didn't know what to think. She was scared. What if Ava hated her now? She had caught her doing something so dirty. She needed to apologize right away. She couldn't wait on this. The thought of Ava wanting to distance herself from her scared her like nothing else.

As quickly as possible, Astrid redressed herself. She felt absolutely lewd at the wetness that still clung to her inner thighs and the warmth that exuded from her still moist panties. She exited the room quickly and went to Ava's room. She knocked.

"A...va" she started tentatively, looking down.

After a brief pause. She got her voice. It was quiet and muffled, but it said, "Come in."

Astrid opened the door and stepped inside. Ava had mostly dressed herself and was sitting on the bed.

"You don't hate me now, do you?" Astrid asked shyly, looking at her feet.

"I could never hate you, Astrid," the young Empress replied.

"But what I did… it was so disgusting…" Astrid said in an apologetic tone.

"Stuff like that is only natural, Astrid. I don't find it disgusting at all," Ava said, shaking her head.

"But you must have heard…" Astrid started, feeling even more ashamed.

"You love me. That's what you said," Ava spoke in a low voice, looking down. "I must make if difficult for you then. You have desire in you that goes always unfulfilled. I could never fault you for trying to take care of it when it is my fault."

"O-okay… still, I'm sorry, Ava, even if only for worrying you," said Astrid nodding softly.

"I accept your apology. Thank you, Astrid," said Ava smiling. "Now, allow me a moment to finish getting dressed. I'll join you in the throne room momentarily."

"Okay," Astrid nodded. She turned around with a smile and walked out the door, all the while hoping that someday such things wouldn't be necessary anymore. Ava was too strong to love her, but Astrid still held onto the dream that she would someday not have to rely on her own hand.

---

Ava sighed as she finished putting on the details of her elaborate Imperial outfit. A figure had appeared in the mirror behind her. It was the witch, D.D..

"I'm surprised to see you dress yourself so quickly," the busty blonde laughed. "That adorable girl pleased herself to the thought of you and you can't even return the favor."

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Ava grumbled.

"Perhaps," the blonde snickered.

"I do wish you'd keep Astrid out of your perverted games," Ava said rather pointedly.

"Heh, someone sure is protective. I wonder when you'll finally confess to the poor girl. Wait too long and there will be no one to blame but you for her deteriorated wrists," D.D. said with a smug expression.

"Honestly, do you really have to say such things?" Ava sighed.

"Seeing her naked, hearing her climax to the sound of your name, that really didn't do anything for you?" the witch shook her head.

"No," was lied poorly. In honesty, she did feel inexplicably funny after the whole ordeal.

"Hehe. If getting off to your innocent girlfriend is too much for you, I could always be your inspiration instead," the witch cooed, bending over to show off her alluring chest.

This combined with the mental image of Astrid was enough to place Ava in a state she could readily identify as sexual excitement. She was too stubborn to do anything about it though. Asa result, that day was one of anxiety and discomfort for her as Ava considered things she hadn't previously. She considered what it might be like to hold Astrid lovingly in her arms.

A/N: end extra. Aww, more Ava/Astrid cuteness. A bit of smut. Mostly just a quick, fun scene. Again, the idea for this arose fro ma chat with daiki-kasho. He seems to force me to bring the perverted side out of my characters in these things. Not that that's a bad thing. Anyway, I did this because Ava/Astrid was the top result in that poll I ran. With the scene I wanted to capture the two at a lighter time; a real contrast to the story at the moment for them.


	7. Meetings

A/N: and here's another one of these. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: 14 years prior to the story. The President's manor, Japan.

Yasuko wore a wide smile as she stared up and down the big room filled with lots and lots of people from the comfort of her mother's arm. Every one seemed so happy and fun, even if they were all adults like Mommy and Daddy.

"Congratulations, Kaname. You really deserved this," Daddy spoke to a man in a fancy suit who Yasuko had seen on TV before when Mommy and Daddy had been watching it.

"Well thanks, General, I'm kind of surprised myself," the other man spoke, shaking his head. "Just seven years ago I'm a terrorist, now I'm president. It's hard to believe a change like that is possible."

"It just goes to show how much our world has changed thanks to us," Mommy spoke firmly. "Regardless, I think you'll do a fine job, Kaname."

"Hey, it's appreciated," Mr. Kaname said with a smile. "Anyway, I'm not sure I've been properly introduced to someone here."

"Right," Mommy laughed as she hefted Yasuko up more. "This is Yasuko, our youngest."

Yasuko smiled at the man. "It's nice to meet you, Yasuko," he said.

"This is Mr. Ohgi, Yasuko. He's the most important person in all of Japan," Mommy explained in high voice.

"Wow! Really?" started Yasuko, titling her head.

"Yep. He sure is," Mommy said with a nod. Yasuko smiled.

"Cute kid," Mr. Ohgi spoke.

"The other one ran off, but she should be around here too," Daddy said, looking around the room. Eventually Yasuko could see her sister chasing some other young girl around in the corner of the room, looking kind of angry. After a while they were running toward Yasuko and everyone else, almost bumping into some of the adults.

"Hiromi! What's going on?" started Mommy, setting Yasuko down and approaching her other daughter with a serious expression.

"That mean girl stole my favorite ribbon!" Hiromi stated, upset. Daddy shook his head and smirked. Yasuko looked at the other girl who was making a teasing face at her sister. There was just something special about her. She was at least two years older than Yasuko. Her skin was really dark and her hair was really light. Her smile was really cool.

"You're really pretty," Yasuko said in a sweet voice, smiling at the girl; who had her hair worn long and was wearing a pretty pink dress.

"Thanks. You're all cute and tiny," said the girl. "I think this goes better with you." She nodded and then took Hiromi's pink ribbon and tied it quickly in Yasuko's hair.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Hiromi said in a pout, moving toward Yasuko. The other girl moved between them.

"Hehe. You don't think it matches her better?" the girl giggled.

"No! It's mine! Give it back!" Hiromi cried.

"Now dear, please control yourself," Mommy said in a kind but stern vice, putting a hand on Hiromi's head.

"This would be our older daughter, Hiromi," Daddy spoke to Mr. Ohgi.

"What a coincidence, that one is mine, Chiharu," Ohgi nodded.

"I could tell with one look. She looks just like her mother," Mommy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Mr. Ohgi replied, shaking his head.

"So how is your wife doing?" asked Mommy, smiling.

"She'd be here tonight, but with the baby due any day, she's trying not to exert herself," the man said, smiling.

"Heh, well that's good to hear. It's going to be another girl, right?," Mommy said with a nod.

"Yeah. It's kind of funny. Us, you guys, and Kallen just last year, it's been nothing but girls from all of us," said Ohgi, looking down.

"Didn't Shinichiro and Ayame have a son a couple years back?" asked Mommy.

"Heh, that's right. I guess there's one," said Ohgi. He looked at his daughter and smiled. "Not that I'm complaining. Chiharu has been nothing but a joy."

"She seems like a pleasant enough girl. What's she think of her dad being president?" asked Daddy.

"I don't know," Mr. Ohgi spoke. He turned to his daughter, who was still exchanging leers with Hiromi. "Chiharu, what do you think of me winning the election?"

"It kicks ass!" Chiharu said with reckless enthusiasm. Mr Ohgi seemed unhappy with the response.

"Chiharu, what have I said about talking like that in public?" he started in a somewhat embarrassed voice.

"Oops, sorry, dad," Chiharu said with a cool nod. Yasuko continued to smile at her.

"I see she listens to her mother talk," said Mommy with a laugh.

"Maybe so," Mr. Ohgi sighed and scratched his head. "But she's more or less a well behaved girl."

"No she's not! She's a thief!" Hiromi started, pouting. Yasuko wore the ribbon proudly.

"Come now, Hiromi. You can't let things like this get to you. It's just one ribbon. She was just trying to make friends, I'm sure," said Daddy in a stern voice to Hiromi.

"Okay. I'm sorry," said Hiromi, looking down.

"Good, now I think the three of you should try and become friends. Chiharu's father's new job means you'll probably be seeing her again," Daddy spoke, nodding at the three kids. Yasuko felt happy.

"Heh. Either of you two into games?" Chiharu asked, stepping toward them.

"What type of games?" Hiromi asked. Yasuko just smiled.

"Gee, looks like we have a long way to go," the girl sighed.

"I like sports," said Hiromi with a nod.

"Well, that's a start," said Chiharu. "And what about little sister, here?"

"I'll play whatever you want to play, Miss Chiharu," Yasuko said softly.

"Miss Chiharu? Why would you call her that, Yasuko, she's just a year older than me?" Hiromi started in a huff.

"It's cuz she's so cool. Just like a grown up," said Yasuko with a soft nod.

"Hmmph," Hiromi started. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Hehe, I like you, kid," Chiharu said with a confident smile.

"Children really are something amazing," spoke Daddy, in a sort of sigh. Yasuko looked up at him.

"I know what you mean. Honestly, my mind's been in so many places with the election, Chiharu and the new one coming to think about, but despite the stress I've never felt better," said Mr. Ohgi.

"Peace has done us well," Daddy said. "It's a shame so many of us never got to see it. It's a shame so many had to sacrifice the chance to raise a family like ours for the sake of creating this world."

"Well thanks to them, Chiharu, Hiromi and Yasuko will be allowed to live in a world kinder than the one we knew," said Mommy. She was smiling.

"That's if the rest of the world leaders and I make good on our end," said Mr. Ohgi.

"The Tianzi and the Britannian Empress are both still young and are both very true, honest people. That's most of the world's might right there. War seems improbable at the moment," said Daddy with a rigid nod.

"Even so, things can change. All it takes is one person to change the world. I believe we all remember the one who taught us that," said Mr. Ohgi, giving a nod.

"A good point to be made, Kaname," said Mommy with a reflective smirk. "Fifteen years ago, I wouldn't have seen this future or any for me down the road. Then regardless of your opinion of him, he showed up and changed everything."

"Yes," Mr. Ohgi nodded.

"Kaname!" a call suddenly came. Soon an energetic looking black-haired woman in her early twenties wearing a wide smile was there.

"Oh, Kaguya?" Mr. Ohgi started, tilting his head.

"You won! Isn't it great?!" the energetic girl said with a nod.

"Yeah. I'm certainly thankful for it," said Mr. Ohgi.

"Aww… what cute little kids," the woman spoke, staring at Yasuko, Hiromi and Chiharu. "I'm guessing Chiharu's new little friends are yours, General."

"Quite right, Lady Sumeragi," Daddy said, giving a nod.

"Hm, well, I think you guys have had the man of the moment long enough. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to take him off your hands now," the black-haired woman said with a smile and tilt of her head.

"Fair enough," Mommy said. "Congratulations again, Kaname."

"Yes," Daddy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. And it was a pleasure meeting the two of you, Hiromi and Yasuko," Mr. Ohgi said before being tugged back into a mass of people by the black-haired girl. Yasuko waved to him. "Chiharu, come on, some other people will want to meet you."

"Okay, dad," said Chiharu, smiling.

"Bye, miss Chiharu," Yasuko said in a soft voice.

"Bye, Yasuko," Chiharu said in a carefree voice. More pointedly she then said, "Bye Yasuko's sister."

Hiromi grumbled a halfhearted reply as the other ran off. Yasuko continued to smile after her.

A/N: These things turned out really short this time. I guess neither of them was as well developed as Invisible Panty Thief Megami, part one, but then again, what is? (part two maybe, but that's a couple weeks off). Anyway, I wanted to show how Chiharu and Yasuko met here, since Chiharu and Yasuko did well in the poll and I kind of felt bad for none of these characters being anywhere near the chapter this week. I ended up with a little fluff piece about little kids from the point of view of a three year old (who is easily enamored by the ultra-cool five year old). But when I decided to do a meeting scene, I knew instantly it would have to happen when they were at a young age. Anyway, another pointless piece of fluff. Hope it was enjoyable.


	8. Daily Practise

A/N: another extra. hope it's interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Somewhere between Turn 14 and Turn 17. An open field serving as and Absolution training grounds.

Miya smiled cheerily as she pointed the pistol in her hands rigidly at the distant target. She let four shots go in quick succession, feeling the recoil of the gun as it fired, hearing its distinct sound. She then moved swiftlt to the target, ready to check her aim.

She sighed as she stared at the target. She was way off mark. She was a full fledge agent of Absolution now, but she still had a lot of work to do. She had to improve herself. She had to be at her best always. Missing the target in a real fight would be fatal. The battle over the prison had proved that much to her. She wasn't ready to die yet.

"You seem to be getting better," a very soft voice spoke. Miya looked over. Cynthia was standing there smiling by her own target.

"Yeah. But this is still my worst thing. I really have to keep practicing at it," said Miya with a rigid nod.

"That's the spirit. Work hard at it and your efforts will not be wasted," said Cynthia cheerily. It was then that Miya made the mistake of looking at the other's target.

"Looks like someone here doesn't require much effort at all," Miya commented dryly, frowning. Cynthia giggled.

"I have good eyes. I always have. You're faster than me and quite a bit bolder too, Miya," she spoke in an easy voice. "We're all good at different things."

"Yeah. Guess so," Miya said smirking again. "Still, at this job, if you aren't at least adequate at it all you end up dead."

Cynthia giggled again. "Yes. How true," she said, smiling. "But it's not like your aim is even that bad. I mean with a rifle you're hardly off my mark."

"Yeah, but that's so much easier to aim," said Miya, shaking her head and sighing.

"Well maybe I could help," said Cynthia with an eager smile.

"You think you can?" Miya tilted her head.

"Yup!" Cynthia said cheerfully before walking back to a safe shooting distance, the other following closely behind.

"Okay, so what do I have to do?" asked Miya curiously. Cynthia pulled out her hand gun.

"You hold it like this. You aim. Then you fire," the blonde said in a pleasant voice, demonstrating her ace marksmanship before the other's eyes, making it seem so entirely effortless. Miya tried her best to pay attention to the other's posture and technique.

"So like this?" Miya started, trying her best to imitate her friend's shot. To her dismay, Miya could see her shot fire hard to the right of Cynthia's which was well centered.

"Here, let me show you," Cynthia said before suddenly putting her arms around Miya. Miya blushed as Cynthia raised her gun into a proper position and adjusted her stance. "Now you just fire," she whispered into Miya's ear before pulling the trigger in unison with the other. The shot hit dead on.

"Incredible," said Miya. "But I wonder if I can do it on my own."

"Give it a try now," Cynthia suggested, pulling off and backing away.

"Sure," Miya said before readying her gun again. She did her best to remember Cynthia's hands and how they had guided her. She then pulled the trigger.

"See?! I think you're getting the hang of it," Cynthia nodded in approval. Miya looked. She was closer to the center but still off mark by a less than comfortable margin.

"I'm still not on your level," she said with a laugh. "But I wouldn't expect to be at this point. Thanks for the help!"

"Oh, it's hardly a trouble," Cynthia said with her trademark smile. "I don't want you to die out there."

"Well it means a lot. I'll have to help you out somehow now," Miya said with a rigid nod.

"That's not necessary. Your company is more than enough a payment for such things," the other responded.

"Okay." Miya smiled. She looked at the other. "This really doesn't suit either of us, does it?"

"You mean Absolution?" asked Cynthia.

"Yeah. I guess it's what we believe in. That's all there is to it, huh?" said Miya, smiling.

"Sometimes people will make surprising decisions. If they have the will, good can still come of them." Cynthia nodded firmly.

"Do your parents know you joined?" asked Miya in a low voice.

Cynthia's smile broke just momentarily as she looked at the other. Her eyes closed as she said in a low voice. "My parent situation isn't the most ideal."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Miya spoke, feeling kind of stupid. "I really shouldn't have brought it up then."

"Oh, it's okay," Cynthia said smiling again. "I lost my mother years ago. Me and my father don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Oh. I see," Miya spoked. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"What about your family, Miya, if you don't mind me asking?" the blonde started in a soft voice.

"Well, I kinda hate to say it after hearing about your situation, but I get along great with both of my parents," Miya said evenly.

"No, no need to feel sorry for anything. I'm perfectly at terms with everything that's happened in my life," said Cynthia pleasantly.

"Well that's good to hear," Miya smiled enthusiastically.

"So your parents, did they accept your decision?" asked the blonde.

"Begrudgingly, yes," Miya said, recalling that day. "But in the end they ended up joining along with me."

"Wow. Really?" Cynthia tilted her head. "As financial backers?"

"Nope as Masks!" Miya said shaking her head.

"Miya! You're not supposed to tell me that! Any knowledge of their identities is supposed to be kept strictly under wraps. It's the first rule here," Cynthia started in disbelief.

"Oops. Guess I forgot," said Miya, scratching the back of her head and blushing.

"It's okay. I won't tell," Cynthia said with a sharp giggle. "I guess your parents must be pretty important then."

"Yup. They're both word renowned," Miya said with a firm nod.

"Hmmm… but for the life of me I can't think of any man of renown with the family name Ashford…" Cynthia said looking up. Miya began to laugh.

"Can't you now?" she said teasingly.

"No… Your father's must be a field not so visible," Cynthia deduced with a nod.

"I don't have a father," said Miya, smiling.

"You don't?!" Cynthia gasped. "But you gave me the impression that you had both--"

"I have two mothers," said Miya with a smile and a nod. Cynthia reacted with surprise that soon transformed into another smile.

"Really? That's awesome. You must be a beautiful family. I can't say I'm not jealous," Cynthia said, giving a high laugh.

"So it easier knowing my family name is that of a woman?" asked Miya with a sharp nod.

"Well the obvious answer would be that newswoman, but I wouldn't think…" Cynthia spoke after a moment's thought, her voice deliberate.

"Yep. That's my mom," said Miya with a laugh.

"You're kidding! She's so good at what she does. I watch her all the time," Cynthia said, smiling. "I can't believe she would join Absolution…"

"Yeah, well she's kind of protective of me. She's also even more spontaneous than I am. She was quick to jump on board after me," Miya said in a casual fashion.

"You know, I hadn't even heard that she was with another woman. I have to say I'm surprised," said the blonde, tilting her head.

"They're not hiding it or anything. It's very much out there. My other mom just likes to keep her privacy, so she does her best to make that clear to everyone and we manage to keep a low profile," Miya explained.

"I see. So what does your other mother do for a living?" asked Cynthia.

"Well currently she's a college professor. Twenty years ago she was a young genius of experimental physics," Miya said, giving a nod.

"Oh, well that's nice," said Cynthia, smiling gently. "I'd like to meet your parents someday."

"Cool. Sure thing," Miya said with a laugh. "I'd be more than happy to introduce you."

"Sounds like fun," the other nodded.

"Anyway, I think we better get back to the training. Were supposed to keep a strict schedule here," said Miya with a soft shrug.

"Yes. Quite right," said Cynthia.

With that, both girls went back to their target practice. Miya could tell her aim was just getting better. As she aimed and fired her gun she held in her heart the hope that she would never have to fire the weapon at another human.

A/N: Another, very quick, completely unsubstantial piece of fluff. Cynthia and Miya was an option that fared well in the poll so I decided to write it because it was easy enough to do a training scene. Also, these two haven't shown up at length for a while. When they do, they rarely are given a chance to get closer and are mostly fighting. I thought this a good excuse to show them bonding. Really I ended up writing this, because it came out of my brain when I was staring at the blank page quicker than a D.D., Amelia, or C.C. did… and it's still the shortest extra yet. Oh well, onto the next.


	9. The Making of a True Warrior

A/N: here's the ninth one of these. enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: A large, open room within the Vermillion Forbidden City. Five years before the start of the story.

Xianglin wore a steady expression as she grasped her sword before her. Xuemei was approaching rapidly with her own. The child went into a hard slash. Xianglin blocked it and found herself impressed by the young girl's strength. She made her own cut. The girl leapt back acrobatically and made a quick thrust. Xianglin dodged to the side and made a sweeping diagonal slash. Xuemei did a full backflip to evade, catching Xianglin off guard with some kicks in the process. Her sword was soon at Xianglin's chest.

"You win today, Xuemei," said Xianglin, breathing heavily, exhausted by the long training bout.

"This is my first time actually besting you, Miss Xianglin. Were you holding your true strength?" asked Xuemei, head tilted. She looked hardly phased by the rigorous ordeal.

"Of course not," said the Black Knight's general. "You are just a gifted warrior. That you would surpass me one day was inevitable."

The girl seemed displeased. Her eyes narrowed and looked downward. "It somehow feels strange."

"I understand, child. It must be a strange thing for the day to end with a sword pointing at me and not you, but I knew this day would come," said Xianglin in a soft voice.

"How were you certain I would come this far?" asked Xuemei, looking distressed.

"Because you are my pupil," Xianglin said readily. "And you have the eyes of a true warrior"

"What makes a true warrior?" the girl asked, the curiosity of youth in her voice.

"Unwavering courage, dedication and a just and steady blade," said Xianglin nodding softly.

"Have you met many of this sort of warrior?" the girl than asked.

"I have. There were people I'd call true warriors on all sides of the war. Thought there was one who stood above the crowd. He was the truest warrior I had ever met," said Xianglin in a nostalgic voice, thinking back on old memories.

"Tell me of this person. I'd like to hear about this great warrior," Xuemei said tentatively, looking somewhat excited.

"He had a sword that could cut through anything that needed to be cut and a mind just as sharp. He fought always for the Tianzi and her alone. He was her blade. He was willing to turn his sword on his own government for her sake. He never lost his acute focus on building a new and better world for her. He had nothing in his blood but courage and resolve up until the day he died," Xianglin said, smiling faintly as she praised the most incredible man she had ever met.

"How does a warrior like that die?" asked Xuemei surprised.

"That's what made this man all the more incredible. He was cursed with a terminal illness within his body, as strong as it was. He moved his sword so beautifully for the sake of the Tianzi and for the sake of the world's future knowing very well he wasn't long for either," said Xianglin in a heavier voice, remembering the loss.

"I see. Do you think I could be like this man one day?" asked Xuemei tilting her head as she looked at the other.

"You want to be the blade of the Tianzi?" asked Xianglin, smiling softly.

"I would like nothing more," said Xuemei very earnestly.

"And why is that, child?" asked the Black Knight, smirking gently.

"My entire life, the Tianzi has treated me with nothing but kindness, even though I am a simple homeless child with no place in this world. That she even allows me to stay here, I am eternally blessed. I wish to repay her beautiful kindness any way I can," said Xuemei in a strong voice, her eyes looking very much like his for a moment.

"The world of today is hardly one where a sword is a necessary tool," said the woman closing her eyes.

"Even so, should things change suddenly, it's better to have a sheathed sword than none at all," the girl said with surprising wisdom.

"Well spoken, child," Xianglin smiled. "But even if you can score a narrow win against me you still have a long way to go before you can match my true warrior. I never lasted more than a minute against his blade."

"Very well. That shall be my new goal," said Xuemei with a resolute nod, pulling out her sword again.

"Wait. You want to go again already?" Xianglin asked, surprised.

"I have a new goal I am eager to meet," spoke the girl readily.

"Very well," the mentor said, reluctantly drawing her sword. The battle began anew.

As she fought Xianglin kept herself focused on the child's eyes. Hu Xuemei was a beautiful child. She had been a joy for Xianglin to raise as her own. Xianglin sometimes wondered if growing up in the palace with no one her age around, growing up in such a quiet and hollow place as the Vermillion Forbidden City hadn't taken from the girl so much childish joy.

Xuemei certainly had been forced to grow up fast. Xianglin felt sorry for having to be the one who snapped her down the path so quickly. Xuemei was an adaptable child and quite gifted. She had matured quickly and mastered her studies even quicker. She was really an incredible girl. And why shouldn't she be?

Sometimes when they were just talking alone, Xianglin thought of Xuemei as her own daughter. Certainly she had always watched over the child, guided her along, taught her everything she could. Staring her in the eyes as her sword went for Xianglin's neck, Xuemei was nevertheless reminded of who's child this really was.

She could remember that day fourteen years ago quite clearly. She could remember when Hu Xuemei was just a newborn. It had been several months since he had died and though her birth was expected, it wasn't something that could be prepared for. It took a lot out of the Tianzi. The loss of her beloved had already left her so weak. For a girl so small and frail to birth a child it was an incredible stress. It was only with very dedicated care by all involved parties and constant encouragement from the Tianzi's closest friend that Hu Xuemei, or Li Xuemei as she was called at first, was born.

Xianglin had been rather shocked when the Tianzi approached her shortly afterward. She was a woman who had decided to live solely for the Federation. She had no intention of marrying a man and rearing her own children. The only man she would have done such things with was gone and had in the end looked elsewhere anyway. Still, Xianglin couldn't defy her Empress. The idea of raising his daughter practically as her own did have its appeal as well.

She accepted the Tianzi's wishes. The girl was given to her. The story that the child was left at the doorstep of the palace and found by the guardsmen was invented. The girl was given the name Hu to further place her as naturally being from somewhere out there in the wilds of the world, rather than having been born in the palace itself. Xianglin raised the child proudly after that and though her long white hair never let her forget who's child it really was, the fact soon disappeared into insignificance.

That was until the day Hu Xuemei first lifted a sword. Xianglin caught the child swinging it around without any real skill or knowledge one day. She was just seven years of age. Though the girl knew nothing of the sword, as Xianglin watched, she could catch flashes of brilliance in the girl's natural form. Her clumsy dance at times appeared surprisingly elegant. Xianglin decided to train the girl to fight not long after that.

The Tianzi was adamantly opposed to it. She smartly reiterated that fighting wasn't something needed in the peaceful world. Still Xianglin taught the girl. She wanted to. She wanted to see the girl at her potential. She wanted to see someone fight like him again. She wasn't one to disobey her Empress, but she remained resolute and eventually the Tianzi allowed it. The girl had progressed rapidly since then.

The current fight was reaching a close. The girl was now far superior to Xianglin. She had actually surpassed her months ago. Xianglin had managed not to lose by putting everything she had into winning while the girl allowed herself to never become anything but relaxed behind her passionate blade. Now it was impossible to do even that. Her technique was becoming immaculate. Soon the blade was pointing at Xianglin's heart once more.

"Very good, child," said Xianglin in a heavy voice. "You are truly a prodigy with that blade."

"I still need to get stronger if I wish to be like your true warrior," said Xuemei nodding quietly.

"True," said Xianglin steadily. "But you are making progress. If we keep at it you will be there. When you are, I think I will beseech the Empress for a special gift for you."

"What gift is that?" asked the girl in a low voice.

"The sword of a true warrior," said Xianglin, smiling softly.

"You mean his sword?" asked Xuemei, surprised.

"I do. I am sure the Empress would be happy to place it in your hands when you become her new blade," said the mentor in a strong voice.

"I will wield it with great pride then," the girl said. She then pulled out her sword again.

"Xuemei, I'm tired. Let's quit for the day," Xianglin insisted.

"But..." the girl started.

"No, I insist," said Xianglin, nodding.

"Very well, miss Xianglin," the other said with a very soft smile.

A/N:Well, I was obviously quick to write this after it was formally revealed in the chapter this week who Xuemei really was. I tried to write some other stuff, but this was what came out, even if it wasn't a very high option in the poll. I was inspired of it. Hope it was insightful.


	10. Of Peace and War

A/N: Here's another extra. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Between Turn 5 and Turn 6. The Enneagram family home in southern Vortigern.

Peace makes everything seem simple. That's what Nonette Enneagram thought as she stared at the muted television screen in front of her, replaying the images first displayed to the world the day before just as it had since they were first world was about to change so completely. Nonette was having difficulty deciding where she stood.

She had lived a fairly long life now. She still remembered her days at the military academy. She remembered her first impressions of Princess Cornelia li Britannia. They were strong impressions; the foundations for a friendship. When news arrived of Cornelia's death, Nonette was shocked and rather devastated. Not twenty years ago, having a friend you had known all your life die suddenly was commonplace. Having it happen in this peace made for much grief and lost sleep on the other hand.

And here was that woman's daughter, strength in her eyes as she stood before the world with perfect conviction, looking so much like her mother. It was nostalgic almost. The face of Suzaku Kururugi might have helped with that effect. Seeing that face after so long was somehow unsettling.

She understood how it was. War was war. Nonette was a knight. She had killed men who had done no wrong other than taking up arms for the sake of her Britannia. Still, when she recalled that the former Knight of Seven had killed so many of her friends while he was the Knight of Zero, that he had helped spread so much death, that good friends of hers like Monica, Dorothea and Bismarck had met their end at his blade, she couldn't look at his now unmasked face with anything but contempt.

"Hello, Mother," a voice came from the door. Margaret, Nonette's young daughter was standing there, looking distressed and tired. Her eyes were different than they ever had been. Nonette couldn't place it, but the look in them was somehow familiar.

"Hey, Margaret. You were out all day yesterday. Is everything okay?" Nonette started, staring at the girl.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Margaret spoke. She looked rather pale.

"You don't look fine. Are you ill?" asked Nonette, standing from her chair and walking toward her child, looking at her closely.

She looked the girl over. There was definitely something off. Her and Margaret were quite close. They were all each other had. Things had fallen apart with the girl's father before she was even born. Nonette chose to omit that man from her memory. Margaret was a beautiful child. She had been a joy to raise and Nonette was nothing but grateful for the opportunity to raise her.

"I'm fine, Mother… really," Margaret insisted, her voice strangely heavy, her eyes still strange.

"If you insist, dear," Nonette said, shaking her head and stepping back. She looked at the television. "Did you see what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah… I was there," Margaret said in a low voice, staring unblinkingly downward.

"You were there? You went to the Celebration of Peace then?" Nonette started, smirking. "You could have told me you were planning to. I'd have maybe gone too."

"Come now, Mother. You know… me and her… You should know what I mean…" Margaret said in a dark voice.

Nonette closed her eyes. She had been trying to avoid this possibility in her mind. She couldn't deny that there had been a deeply familiar voice shouting at the video crew while the whole ordeal was going on yesterday. She also couldn't deny that the girl atop that stage was one she had seen manny, many times.

Ava li Britannia was always there, at every one of the numerous competitions Margaret entered, and she always won. Nonette couldn't tell if it was a one-sided rivalry or a competitive friendship, but her daughter and this girl were definitely very much linked. That's what had made watching the event so difficult.

"I see," Nonette spoke, looking at her daughter. "So you believe the things that girl spoke on that stage?"

"You know, I don't even really know. I don't know anything, and yet for her I…" Margaret started to shake a little as she looked down.

"It must be difficult," Nonette spoke, placing a hand at her daughter's face in comfort. "I was born into a very different time. I, by choice, entered into a military academy where I was instructed in the art of killing men. Even so I couldn't sleep the night after my first battle."

"How did you ever sleep after that?" Margaret asked, looking up at her mother.

"After my hands were so well bloodied I eventually found myself not so disturbed. It was war. We fought for the sake of Britannia. There was no place to dwell on anything else," the Knight of Three spoke reflectively, thinking back on things she hadn't in a while.

"War. That's what she's brought back into this world, isn't it…?" Margaret spoke listlessly.

"Do you intend to continue fighting for her, my child?" asked Nonette with a serious stare

"I don't know…" Margaret spoke. "I killed eleven people; soldiers who were doing nothing but trying to stop her. If I continue fighting I'll have to kill much more than that. It's a lot to suddenly have to bear."

"You're a strong child, Margaret. There isn't a challenge you've failed to rise against previously," Nonette spoke, easing the child along.

"Another challenge, is that what this is…?" Margaret spoke, looking up.

"I've made up my mind. I'll take out that machine that was built for me but never flown. I'll lend your friend my strength, I'll recognize her as my Empress and I'll start to kill again after twenty years of this strange and simple peace," Nonette spoke, smiling quietly. "I'll bear the burden for us both if that would be easier for you, Margaret."

"No. I couldn't ask that of you, Mother," said Margaret softly. "I plan to keep fighting."

"I see. If that's your decision, there's no fighting it," Nonette spoke, looking at her daughter, somehow proud.

"I don't think I ever understood you, Mother, how incredible you really are, until now," Margaret said, her voice still heavy.

"I wish it was for something else I had acquired your respect, my child," Nonette said, closing her eyes.

"I want to fight for your sake as much as mine. I want to prove to the world I'm someone great," Margaret spoke, looking down. "That way, you'll be remembered as someone great again too."

Nonette moved to embrace her child. If she was in anywhere near her normal mood, Margaret would have fought off such a thing immediately in embarrassment. She didn't now. She accepted it. She was contented by it.

"That's a beautiful if unnecessary sentiment, dear," she spoke. "You're far more important to me than what others may think."

"Even so… I'm not going to stop, ever. I'm going to keep going until I'm standing next to her at the top of the world," said Margaret into her mother's arms.

"Margaret..." Nonette simply spoke as she held the girl for a while longer in her arms.

The twenty year peace had been a simple, beautiful time for Nonette Enneagram. It had given her this child. It had given her so much where war had only been about taking things away. Understanding the beauty of peace, Nonette had every reason to approach the work of Ava li Britannia with a conflicted heart. Instead she found hers pointing like an arrow straight ahead.

This child was the key for her. Her heart would always follow this child and what she decided. That was all it could do. For Margaret she would take up arms once more. If Margaret was going to become a killer, Nonette would join her. As the child's mother, that was her place. She was content with that.

A/N: I think this is the new shortest one of these. Nowhere else to take this. Eh, it was just another character piece. I've done little of these two interaction, yet in my mind they have a really close bond. I wanted to show that off a little. It also provides a different side of Margaret, a troubled side. Thinking about it, she has by far the highest kill number during the Unmasking, being the one on floor duty; this obviously would have made for some reaction, but next time she showed up after that, she was pretty much normal.


	11. Bridge to a New Life

A/N: Yet another one. Here we'll be revisiting a certain couple of characters. This one contains a full on sex scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: 17 years before the start of the story. A nice apartment in the United States of Japan.

Nina Einstein had a very soft smile across her face as she sat at a desk staring into the screen of her computer. Things had changed so much in the two years since she had returned to Japan. She had signed on to help with the coordination of the reconstruction of the area lost to her F.L.E.I.J.A.. That was almost done now. Japan was a strong, independent nation now. It was only with much guilt that she remembered how she treated it and it's people not so long ago.

"Hiya, love! I'm home," a voice sounded from the door to Nina's apartment. Nina smiled. This person was the biggest difference in her life.

When they had attended school together, Milly Ashford had been a slightly frustrating character. She had talked down to Nina and lived in her own self-important world. She had matured so much since then; almost as much as Nina had. She had become someone very beautiful.

It was rather surprising to Nina that her and Milly had ended up lovers. She had never seen it happening, even if she had always found Milly physically alluring. Milly's exuberant energy was so very different from the gentle energy that encompassed Nina's first love. Still, ever since they were reunited two years ago, the spark had most definitely been there. It hadn't been very long until a very real love emerged. Nina knew it would last.

"Oh, hi Milly," Nina spoke in a soft voice, standing as the other entered the room. Milly approached quickly and placed a quick kiss at her lips. Nina giggled and gave a half-sighed, "thanks."

"You're welcome," Milly chirped. She then smiled. "So how was your day?"

"Oh, it was fine," said Nina smiling back blissfully. "How about yours? Everything going good at work?"

"I got fired," Milly said, her smile not falling.

Nina's on the other hand did. She looked at her girlfriend quizzically, "Is that some sort of joke?"

"Nope. I'm being replaced starting tomorrow," Milly said, shaking her head and giving a sigh.

"But everyone loves you! How could they just suddenly do this?" Nina was angry. The station Milly worked for was the highest rated in Japan. She was loved by her viewers, regardless of who they were.

"We had to see this coming. Japan is on a major upswing. It's economy is booming and it's becoming a stronger nation by the day. We were just kidding ourselves if we thought I was going to keep that job forever when I'm a reminder of Britannian occupation," Milly spoke in a straightforward voice, closing her eyes.

"I know. Still…" Nina spoke, averting her eyes.

"It's not so bad. The station manager already put in a good word with some friends of his in Britannia," Milly spoke, smiling softly.

"You plan to go back then?" asked Nina, a heaviness in her voice.

"You'd go with me, right, Nina?" Milly asked, a tenderness in her voice.

"But…" Nina began to say, looking over at her desk.

"Nina, you've done all you can here. Please, come with me," said Milly, extending a hand to brush through Nina's hair. "I don't want to leave you."

"Okay," was all Nina could say. Her beloved kissed her. It turned passionate, Milly's arms wrapping around her back, her tongue gently slipping from her mouth and into Nina's slowly opening own. It felt perfect. Nina wanted more.

"Let's take this to the bed," Milly said in a coo as their lips parted. Nina nodded shyly. Milly was always so warm and beautiful. She followed her to their bedroom happily, sitting with her on the bed.

They began to kiss passionately once more quickly after that. Milly pushed her down on the bed and crawled over her. While Milly's tongue explored Nina's mouth just as fully and hotly as it had on their first time together, Milly let her hands go for Nina's shirt, slowly undoing each of the buttons running down the front until it was open. She broke the intense kiss, leaving Nina's lips sparkling with a sheen of saliva and began to place tender kisses at her lover's neck while she saw the shirt finally removed. Nina unclasped her bra herself, exposing her chest.

Milly cupped one of her smallish breasts with her hand while she placed another quick kiss at Nina's lips. She squeezed the hardened nipple between two fingers, causing a quick moan and placed more kisses at her lover's neck before continuing downward. Nina moaned again as she felt Milly's tongue about her other nipple, coating it in warmth before taking it into her even warmer mouth and sucking it softly between her soft lips.

Nina cooed softly as this continued for a while, her beloved placing great care into pleasing either of her breasts with her full mouth. Then the beautiful woman stopped and looked up at Nina, into her eyes. Their lips locked together yet again and another passionate kiss was initiated. Nina undid her lover's belt, and she pulled her top up and out, throwing it aside, revealing her beautiful bust, encased in a lacy red bra. Milly didn't allow this article to stay on her for that long, unhooking it and throwing it to the floor. Nina's hands shot up to cup both of her lover's large, shapely breasts and knead them gently while they continued to kiss.

Milly broke the kiss and straddled herself upward until her chest was hanging in front of her lover. Nina happily began to suck at the beautiful mound of soft flesh, taking a pert nipple between her lips and moving her tongue all around it. Milly gave a satisfied sound as her hand moved down to Nina's pants and began to stroke her inner thigh, moving upward until her hand was at Nina's moistened sex. Milly removed one breast from Nina's mouth and replaced it with the other before she started to rub this area fully with her hand. The feeling was intense, but Nina was still more than able to keep her attention on Milly's delicious breast, moving her tongue across the supple flesh as passionately as possible.

Eventually Milly pulled back and went down for another full, heated kiss. Their tongues entangled for a long while. Milly guided Nina's hand to her own inner thighs and up her long skirt. Nina let it travel instinctively upward across the pantyhose the other was wearing until it could go no further. Milly was very well dampened with excitement, excitement that Nina was providing.

Milly pulled off. She stood. She let the skirt hit the floor. Nina stared at her glamorous, perfect figure, feeling she was the luckiest person in the world to be seeing it. She felt luckier still as Milly's hands went for her pantyhose and forced them down her legs along with the panties underneath before she sat back down on the bed.

Milly smiled seductively as she spread her legs. "You go first today, lover," she cooed as she motioned the other forward. Nina smiled back at her and crawled forward.

Nina dove in. Her tongue extended and dug deep into Milly's dripping-wet slit. She loved the way Milly tasted. She craved this taste. Her tongue moved quickly and powerfully. Milly moaned. Nina's tongue moved expertly. It flickered at lightning pace against Milly's most sensitive flesh. Nina received beautiful moans of her lovers lips as a reward.

Milly's hands went to the back of Nina's head, holding it place. Nina kept licking. Her tongue moved strongly up the lips of the damp slit and quickly against the woman's clit. After a while, Milly's back was arching, her body desperate to receive more of her lover's skilled tongue. Nina just kept going as the moans became higher and higher. Then Milly began to shake and squirm and give a short cry of pleasure. Nina was rewarded with a short squirt of orgasmic juices which she licked up greedily before pulling back.

"Mmm, you're really good at that," Milly giggled and licked her lips. Nina bent forward and initiated a kiss, sharing the woman's own taste with her.

"I need you to now…" Nina spoke, her hands already having undone the button on her pants. Milly pulled at the legs and removed them.

"You don't even have to ask, love." Milly laughed and sat up as Nina removed her simple panties and tossed them to the floor.

"Please hurry," said Nina, spreading her legs, desperate to be satisfied.

Milly smirked as she removed something from under her pillow. Nina stared at it with a subtle smile. It was a very small vibrating sex toy, connected by a cord to a remote; one of many toys Milly had purchased for their use. Nina just spread her legs further, ready to accept it.

Milly crawled toward her on the bed. She turned the toy on and brought it to Nina's sopping wet opening. Teasingly, the vibrating plastic was moved up her slit and then down again. Milly let it go back and forth hotly a few more times before pushing the whole thing inside Nina. She moaned hard and kicked a little. She could feel it inside, her vibrating.

Milly then bent in and brought her mouth forward. She licked the area above where the small toy was inserted. Nina moaned at the dual pleasure as Milly found her clit with her tongue and began to greet it with only the most skilled licks. At the same time she would ever so often tug or jostle the toy's cord or adjust its vibration. The pleasure was incredible.

Milly had gotten so good at this in two years. Even though she had grown used to doing this, Nina still couldn't last very long with such an expert. Her moans became harder and heavier. With each lick, with each vibration her pleasure just welled. Then suddenly everything just exploded out from within her. She shivered with pleasure as her orgasm shook her body. Milly smiled between her legs. She gave her a final kiss at her sex and pulled upward, but did not remove the toy. She kissed her lover deeply on the lips and then reached around her to pull another toy from under her pillow, exactly the same as the first.

"Now for the finish," Milly seductively cooed. She had only just climaxed, but Nina was already feeling excited again as she watched her lover rinser the second toy inside herself and turn it on.

Nina moaned in response, reminded of the vibrating inside herself. Milly inched closer to her legs first. Nina got the idea and spread her own legs, lifting them slightly. Milly moaned as she let her legs intertwine with her lover's, pulling the cords up and out over her legs so the remotes wouldn't get in the way. Eventually their sexes were upon one another.

Both girls moaned as an electric feeling ran through them. Milly gave a thrust, letting her sex press into the other's. Nina thrust back. The warmth and moisture was incredible. They soon were grooving up and down each other swiftly, both moaning in pleasure as they felt the incredible combination of the powerful friction and the warm intense vibration inside them.

Pulse after pulse, thrust after thrust, Nina just felt like she was losing herself. It was all so intense she could hardly register it. She just kept her body moving rigidly against that of the woman she loved. She was panting and sweating. Milly's breath was heavy as well. Still neither stopped, they continued grinding against each other, experiencing the most white hot of pleasures.

Then Nina had had too much. Her pleasure swelled past the line with in her. She moaned loudly, as her movements became erratic. This set off the other who began behaving similarly. Both gave hard moans and cries as they exploded with pleasure, warmth and wetness. Then Nina fell backwards, flat on the bed, exhausted. After a few moments, the toy inside her was popped out and her lover wormed her way up next to her and threw an arm over her.

"I really do have no choice now, but to go wherever you go," Nina said, smiling as she stared into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you, Nina," Milly said smiling sweetly, placing a quick kiss at the other's lips.

"I know," Nina said, smiling back.

"Nina," Milly started, stroking the other's face.

"Yeah?" Nina asked, still smiling.

"I want a child," was what the woman said.

Nina looked at her lover a moment, a little confused. "But we can't… we're both--"

Milly giggled. "I know, silly. But I was thinking we could adopt one," she said. "Unless of course you could make one with your physics."

"Adoption would be a great deal easier," Nina said, laughing at what she hoped was a joke.

"So, you're cool with it?" asked Milly, a warmth in her eyes.

"I'd love nothing more than to raise a child with you, Milly," Nina responded in an affectionate voice, kissing her lover's lips yet again.

"Let's go get one tomorrow," said Milly in a wispy voice.

"Seriously?" Nina started.

"Yeah," Milly said, smiling.

"From a Japanese orphanage?" Nina asked, surprised by the suddenness of this whole matter.

"Yeah," Milly said again.

"Okay," Nina said, perfectly pleased by the decision.

The next day, they would go through with this decision. They found a small orphanage and adoption center right on the edges of the former crater in Tokyo. Milly decided it was better for them to raise a girl, since it would be a little less awkward. They looked at many young girls; all were beautiful. It was only one girl who called out to them. She was a beautiful baby girl just a year in age and all alone. Her name was Miya. Starting that day, she was their daughter.

A/N: Since I reached a drastic slow down with the Bleach stories, and CG:AotCT proper provides little room for full out lemons, I think I was in the mood to write one. A lot of people wanted more about Milly Nina and Miya anyway, so it worked. I always loved this couple, and think the lemon turned out nice. The ending was kind of sweet too. ANyway, hope you enjoyed.


	12. Spirit of a Knight

A/N: Here's another extra stage. Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Between Turn 21 and Turn 22. A room aboard Britannian battleship.

A fierce battle was on the horizon. Even before they could arrive to their new post, news arrived that it had broken out. They'd have to deploy shortly. Damian Marsh considered this as he sat alone in a small room. He was past the point where any battle made him anxious. He would fight to win; that's all he could do.

Still, something about critical battles made Damian's thoughts drift. He thought of her. He thought of Hildegarde. Even if the child was currently unusually flustered, she really had come a long way. He'd have taken some credit for this, but everything rested on the child herself and her limitless strength. Damian's thoughts went back to the day they had first met.

---

Damian gave a ready nod to his old friend, Bismarck. The two of them had just returned from an intense battle, expanding the Britannian Empire for the sake of their liege, Charles zi Britannia. They had both survived. That is more than many could say. Even with Britannia's military superiority, friends were lost daily in this war. As Damian's eyes traveled to the child, just five years of age, grabbing at Bismarck's hand, he was made even more aware of this.

"So this must be young Hildegarde?" Damian started, looking at the child, nodding.

Bismarck nodded. He looked as his daughter. "This is Sir Marsh, a true knight of Britannia, Hildegarde."

"Is he a better knight than you, daddy?" asked the little girl in a cute voice, looking at her father. Damian felt somewhat embarrassed by the child's question.

"No knight is better than any other, Hildegarde, so long as they're willing to put their life on the line for the sake of Britannia," Bismarck said in a steady voice.

"Come now, Bismarck, Knight of One, you know you have me beat," Damian started, offering a short laugh.

"It's just a title. As knights we are both equally great," Bismarck insisted shaking his head.

Damian nodded. He looked at his old friend and then at the child again. "It must be difficult…" he spoke.

"It's unfortunate that I can't see her so often. It's unfortunate that she is being raised by strangers most of the time," Bismarck said with regret, closing his right eye. "but seeing her when I can between the battles does wonders for my heart."

"I can imagine…" Damian said, staring at the bright eyed youth, smiling without a care.

"You'd do well to loosen your grip on your sword and start a family of your own, Damian," Bismarck suggested wit ha swift nod.

"Eh, I'm not sure. I'm not as strong as you. In all likelihood my death will come before yours," Damian said, his expression stern.

"Death and war aren't things you can predict," Bismarck spoke in a remorseful voice. Damian looked at the child again.

"It really must be hard…" he said.

"Her mother was a knight just like either of us. She knew what could happen. I knew what could happen. It's painful, that's true, but it's not something I can let consume me. For Britannia and for Hildegarde, I cannot lose any of my strength," the Knight of One said solemnly. Damian nodded in quiet respect.

---

Damian sighed as he remembered the day. Hildegarde was an accessory to the scene. She was hardly even worth note in his mind. She was interchangeable with any other young girl her age. She made no impression; she was just Bismarck child, nothing more. It was only on their second encounter that the girl emerged as something more. Damian's mind went back to that hectic day two years after the first meeting

---

Bismarck Waldstein was dead. His death at the hands of a former comrade, Suzaku Kururugi, had been broadcast to the entire world as a means of showing the dominance of the new emperor. Damian had been ill at the time. He had received some heavy injuries a little over a year before and had to be hospitalized, in his weakened state he had contracted a powerful illness that kept him from the frontlines through the entirety of the Demon Emperor's reign. He was freed from his hospital watch entirely just a week after Zero brought an end to tyranny. Bismarck had moved to the makeshift capital that had been setup in the city of Vortigern to meet with the new Empress immediately, and seemed to have the respect of the kind young girl.

Now he was confused. A child was staring him down. He didn't recognize her even if something in her eyes was so very familiar. Everything about the expression she wore as she faced him was intense. Damian hardly knew what to make it.

"Sir Damian Marsh, please, teach me how to fight!" the girl all but demanded. Damian still stared at her confused. The child looked no older than seven years old.

Damian closed his eyes and shook his head. "Come now, child, the long war is at its end. Why would a girl like you need to learn how to fight?"

"I don't think it's over! Not like that. And even if it is, how do you know it will be forever?" the girl smartly snapped. Damian looked at her.

"Why is it me you want to learn from, girl?" asked Damian looking at her.

"Father told me you were a true knight. I want to learn everything from a person like that," the girl explained with fragile innocence. Damian finally could connect the dots.

"You're Bismarck's--!" his eyes' widened. "Child, I know you must feel angry and alone, but in this new peaceful world you'll find no target for your vengeance."

"It's nothing like that," said the girl closing her eyes. "It's respect. Because of the man my father was, I can see myself doing nothing else. I want to, no I must, become every bit the true knight he was."

Damian stared at the child saying these words, noticing the emotion in her eyes. This child was dedicated, but misguided. There really was no reason for a young girl to lift a sword in Empress Nunnally's Britannia. As much as this girl wanted it, it'd be foolish for this girl to pursue her dream. The age of knights was through; Damian was one of its last holdouts.

"That's an admirable thing, but it's not easy to become a knight of your father's caliber," said Damian in a quiet voice.

"Please! Show me the way! Teach me everything!" the girl demanded with enthusiasm.

Damian shook his head. The girl was insistent. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. It was vaguely frustrating. Damian considered how to phrase his feelings on the matter as he continued to stare into the child's burning eyes.

"Very well, I shall train you, but don't be afraid to quit if it becomes too much," said Damian, smirking just slightly. Despite her intensity, this was still just a child. Enough pain and she'd start to cry and give up on her foolish dream. Damian was certain he'd scare her away soon enough.

"Thank you so much!" the girl said with a full bow and a fuller smile. "Can we start immediately?"

"If you wish," Damian said, nodding and smirking a little more.

"Yes, please. I don't want to waste any time," the little girl spoke.

"Then follow me," said Damian.

He led the child to a courtyard, picking up some items along the way. They were two heavy wooden practice swords. When they had arrived, he handed one of the swords to Bismarck's daughter. She struggled to hold it upright. Damian smiled. This would be easy.

"To begin, before I can show you any technique, I want to see how sharp your spirit and your head are. If you can hit me with that sword, I will agree to train you," said Damian, staring at the girl who didn't know this was impossible.

"All right. I understand," the child said innocently as her grip on he wooden sword strengthened.

"Then let's begin," said Damian, issuing a silent apology to Bismarck.

The girl charged forward recklessly, and made a wobbly attempt at a slash. Damian easily evaded it and delivered a light blow to the child's side. She displayed pain on her face. She moved up into an upward slash, but it was slow and lacked any real strength. Damian met it with his sword and effortlessly threw the sword and the girl back. She fell to the hard surface below.

The child picked herself up fairly quickly, though she was flinching with pain, and made another attempt for a hit. Damian stepped aside effortlessly, then made a downward mid strength hit straight to the girl's back. She fell to the ground immediately, writhing in pain. Tears escaping her eyes naturally though she was likely trying to contain them.

"It seems you lack what it takes," Damian said, satisfied. He turned around.

"I'm not going to… I'm never going to just give up!" the child screamed. Damian turned back around to face her. She was picking herself up off the ground. Her eyes revealed that brilliant fire. Her body was shaking, pain still had tears leaving her eyes, but still she found her feet. Still that child held her sword.

Damian readied himself for another reckless charge. He'd just have to pound it into the girl again. It made him feel sort of guilty, but it was for the girl's own good. The girl came at him predictably. Her sword was held more rigidly this time, her stance was more proper. She seemed ready to make a proper high slash. Damian moved his sword to deflect it. The girl then jumped to the side. In a single motion, she let her sword come down in a horizontal low sweep. Damian felt it hit his left knee. It kind of hurt. Hildegarde Waldstein was stronger than he had anticipated.

"Very well, it seems you've passed my first test," Damian said, shocked and unsure, but not seeing anything else he could say.

"So now you'll show me sword technique?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Perhaps. But you know, this training will never be easy. You'll see pain that will make what you're feeling now seem like a joke," said Damian still sure he'd break the girl from this course eventually.

"I understand. I welcome it," Hildegarde spoke resolutely. Looking in to her eyes, Damian became less sure.

---

He had spent the first two weeks of training trying to hurt Hildegarde to the point where she'd quit on him and decide to dedicate her life to something else. It never worked or even came close. The blood of knights ran so clear in that girl's veins. She wouldn't be deterred from her ambitions, even for a second. Every day she became stronger.

Training Hildegarde, as it turns out, would be the most fulfilling chapter of Damian's life. Watching her grow, both as a knight and as a person, had been a true joy. Damian often questioned his decision never to have a family of his own, but something made him wonder if it was now a moot point. Something told him, the joy he received from watching over Hildegarde was the same sort Bismarck received in those all too brief seven years he spent with the child.

Damian had helped build Hildegarde into a truly worthy knight. She was a knight of the sort her father most definitely would have been proud. This set his mind at ease. Thinking on Hildegarde, he had little he could regret in his life.

A/N: a nice little scene I thought. Obviously, I wanted to flesh out this bond more after recent events in the main story. I think this is one of the better character pieces I've done here. Hope you liked it. if it was boring, you'll probably receive something you want more next week.


	13. Invisible Panty Thief Megami, Part Two

A/N: Well, you all waited in anticipation for this, so here it is. Let the panty raid begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: About halfway through Turn 23. The Britannian Castle at Vortigern.

Megami sighed loudly as she sat on the bed inside the castle room she had been given. Again, she couldn't sleep. She cursed her recurring nightmares. Again, boring TV was no help. Again, she was frustrated. But, predictably, her thoughts began to turn in a familiar direction.

She remembered that all too similar night onboard the _Hitokage_. She remembered the amazing spoils she had found in her quest. There was no Chiharu here in the Britannian castle, but there were no shortage of other hot chicks. Megami nodded as her courage built. It was time to play her favorite game once more.

Standing, she activated her Geass. This was going to be fun. The castle was large and rooms were prepared for all the important people. Her haul would likely even be bigger than the one on the _Hitokage_. Excitement in her eyes, she tightened her fist and embarked on her glorious mission.

She gave a rigid nod. There was really only one place to start. What the girl had sunk to recently depressed Megami, but the Empress of Britannia was a fine young beauty. She couldn't just skip the chance to steal the most powerful woman in the world's panties anyway.

Megami already had the layout of the Castle engraved in her mind. She was skilled at moving without a sound, even in the hollow and soundless corridors and stair wells. She made her way as briskly as she could, passing by clueless night watch guards, patrolling the halls, with no effort. Then, finally, she was at the large double doors of the Empress' private chambers. She watched a nearby guard on patrol closely, waiting until she was sure he wasn't watching, and slipped inside.

Ava was sleeping. Megami was relieved. This would have been much harder if she were awake, not because she would notice but because the guilt would be incredible. Megami had made several attempts to visit the Empress in the room. What she usually found was hard to watch. Refrain was a scary thing. It was of no benefit to Megami though; what use was living in the past when the further you went back in Megami's the worse things got?

But in her pleasant sleep, Ava was just another pretty girl. She was smiling as she had a pleasant dream. The word "Astrid" left her lips as she snuggled against her blanket. Megami smiled herself. This was good luck. She rather wanted the panties of the Ava who smiled like that.

Nodding twice, the thief proceeded toward the girl's massive dresser. She began to fish through it. The Empress of Britannia sure had a lot of clothes. It took several minutes to go through every one of the many drawers, but eventually Megami hit jackpot.

Ava's underwear drawer was an incredible sight. It seemed Ava liked high end, expensive but not racy or overdone lingerie. It was all fine fabrics, silks, lace, stuff Megami couldn't quite identify. Megami retrieved a cute black pair and stuffed it in her pocket, satisfied. She closed the drawer and stood up, taking a moment to look at the small picture of a little black haired girl standing between what was clearly her mother and father, smiling brightly. Megami smiled and looked at the gently sleeping girl once more; she wanted to do everything she could for this girl to spare her from darkness.

With that, Megami left the royal chamber without a sound. She slipped past more guards as she made a beeline for the wing containing the rooms given out to the Knights of the Rounds. The Rounds had more than their fair share of hot chicks. Megami had a lot of work to do.

She peered down the corridor, trying to remember her mental map of the castle and determine which rooms belonged to targets. She gave another nod after sorting things out. She moved toward the Knight of Eight's room first. She entered.

Regina Granville, wasn't inside. She was likely out massacring something. It's what she did. Totally psycho murderers weren't exactly Megami's type, but a trophy was a trophy. Besides, Regina was a cute girl if you went on appearances alone. For panty value, wasn't that the important part?

Megami went immediately to the girl's dresser. She didn't have to be so quiet with the owner of the room absent. She fondled through the various drawers, finding Refrain vials and a bunch of pictures of the girl's dead brother. Megami was shaking her head when she finally found the right drawer.

Regina's choices were surprisingly cute and innocent. Everything was pink. Most were stylish with cute ribbons attached. It wasn't what Megami expected of a psycho-killer, but she supposed Regina hadn't always been that way. The stern-faced girl in some of the pictures with the sterner-faced young man probably wanted to feel cute. It was a shame that Megami didn't know that girl and she likely didn't exist anymore.

Stowing away a particularly adorable pair of Regina's panties, Megami left. It wasn't a long trip to the next target. She nodded expectantly as she entered the room belonging to the Knight of Four, Hildegarde Waldstein.

This girl was using her room. She visited the castle fairly often. Megami knew why. She thought the little love affair between Yasuko and this knight was the most adorable thing ever. She did have to wonder what everyone over on that side would say about it. She doubted they'd be so supportive.

Hildegarde, a strong-eyed warrior when awake, looked rather cute in her sleep, dressed in simple night clothes, hugging her pillow and smiling. Watching her made Megami eager for discovery. She found the dresser in the room and went to it.

It was fairly empty. Hildegarde, it seemed, didn't keep a lot of clothes here, just a few outfits consisting of long pants and somehow knightly looking jackets. There was a drawer containing some underwear though. It was simple stuff. Hildegarde obviously wasn't trying to impress anyone. It was all bland and basic white cotton stuff with a few sports bras thrown in. Still, as hot as the knight was, even a very simple pair of panties was a decent treasure. She stowed one away and stood.

Taking one more look at the sleeping knight, Megami reminded herself to make a trip to the castle tower to discover what they had this girl's lover wearing. Yasuko had already been captured by the time of the _Hitokage_ raid so Megami still didn't have a trophy of hers.

Megami went back outside and decided on her next target. Entering the room of the Knight of Six, she looked inside. The girl was inside sleeping. This girl stayed at the castle a lot too. Megami figured with her it was because she thought it made her seem important. Rowena Winfield was the type who liked being around royalty as much as possible.

This woman was kind of irritating. No one really got along with her except that even more irritating princess Jackie. Still, if Megami was collecting from the Beauties of the Rounds, Rowena was an applicant. Her long, curly blonde hair and wonderfully shaped body made it impossible to just ignore her on the basis of personality defects.

Megami found the dresser. Underwear was in the first drawer she found. The contents were similar to Ava's underwear drawer. It was all fancy, high-end stuff; frills and lace. It was no shock that this girl had expensive tastes. She rummaged around the drawer for a good pair and in the process unearthed something.

It was a photograph of a young family. The man was dressed in the uniform of a Britannian soldier. The woman was dressed simply and quaintly in the clothes of a commoner. She was holding a very young little girl with blonde hair. Everyone was smiling. It, like the underwear drawer, bore similarity to Ava's picture. Megami found this curious when the two really weren't so similar at all. If anything, the picture proved to Megami there was more heart to this girl than it seemed.

Putting some frilly white silk panties in her coat, Megami exited back into the corridor and peered down it in thought. She nodded as she began to move toward another door and opened it, entering. The Knight of Ten, Callista Blackwell was inside sleeping. This woman always used her room. She lived here. She had been an imperial consort living in the castle prior to imprisonment so it's not like she had any other sort of home anywhere.

Despite being over forty years of age, Callista retained the distinct beauty that had won her a spot next to Emperor Charles. Her crimson red hair and striking features, made her quite alluring. Again, Megami wasn't really into the crazy sadist type thing, but just for looking, this older woman was one of the finest gems Britannia had.

She was smiling fully in her sleep. Megami shivered to think about what sort of dream was causing that reaction. She decided not to think about it and just go grab some panties. She found the dresser and went through it drawer by drawer.

There were a few oddities in Callista's dresser: a curved sword, a few sex toys, a whip and some chains. Megami wasn't as surprised as she was curious about who was on the receiving end of all this. Callista didn't have anyone she really associated with more than anyone else. Megami supposed she likely alternated between various random guards or maids within the castle.

But the panties were the real area of interest. Megami found the drawer. The variety it contained was stunning. Everything was black or red. Most of it was rather daring. There were some stockings and uniquely cut pieces and a fair share of leather. Callista had interesting tastes. Megami eventually settled on a very small, almost see through, red thong. She put it in her coat and stood up.

Leaving the Knight of Ten, she returned to the hallway. She looked up it again. The only other female Round was the Knight of Three. Though Nonette Enneagram was likely a knockout in her day, she, at about fifty was just a little past Megami's interest. She was a skip.

But while Nonette Enneagram was of little interest to the panty thief, the woman's daughter was of extreme interest. Margaret was an arresting beauty. Luckily, she, who was being treated as more or less an honorary Knight of the Rounds, had been given a room right next to her mother's. Megami smiled guiltily as she moved quickly toward it.

Margaret was inside. Her mother mostly stayed at their home, but Margaret seemed to like to be at the center of everything whenever possible. The young girl looked cute in her sleep, her mid-length red hair covering much of her face as she snored softly, dressed in nothing but her underwear, the bed sheets all down at the foot of the bed.

Megami moved quickly to the girl's dresser. She found the panties right away. As she had seen what was on the girl's body, it came to no surprise what was inside. The girl seemed to really like cute things. It was mostly pink stuff, though there was some striped and some with patterns. Megami took a dark pink and white striped pair as her selection and closed the drawer.

Margaret done, Megami now was finished with this wing of the castle. It was the time to go to Yasuko as she had said she would. She began the long trip to the other side of the castle. About halfway there, she found herself at a certain room, wondering if she wanted to go inside it. She nodded as she decided she did.

A number of Megami's targets thus far had had personality defects, but this girl was beyond that. She was more or less just plain evil. Still, she was definitely an attractive female, and stealing panties from princesses isn't something you get very many opportunities to do. That in mind, Megami entered the room belonging to Jacquelyn mi Britannia.

The girl was sleeping in the room. Her fiancé, Richter Novak, was in the bed with her. Megami was surprised they were active, as her impressions in watching them led her to believe that even he was annoyed by her more often than not. Still, looking at the pretty blonde, Megami supposed she was the sort of beauty that though she drove people away during the day would be rather inviting for night time fun.

Megami went to the insanely large dresser in the Princess' room at once. She fumbled through it trying to make as little sound as possible. Eventually she found Jackie's underwear. It was a rather incredible sight. Jackie's tastes somehow exceeded that of both her cousin and Rowena. It was only the finest garments and a fine mixture of them. She had some more interesting pieces, various types of stockings, garter belts, and some fancily cut stuff Megami couldn't immediately identify. Megami of course settled on some normal panties, some exceptional black lace. She placed it in her coat and exited quickly.

Megami hurried to the castle tower. it was a bit of a trip, but she knew Yasuko better than most of these people and she liked her. It was worth the effort. After a while, she was at the girl's door. Considering the girl was a prisoner, Megami would have thought there'd be more guard than the few she passed on the way, but considering that the girl had willingly stayed here not too long ago, Megami supposed escape risk was viewed as low.

She slipped in the room with ease. Her eyes lit up. Yasuko was awake. She would have left immediately, but it was rather clear the girl wasn't paying her any mind. Hiromi's cute little sister was stripped down to nothing, her hand between her thighs, pleasuring herself furiously. Megami watched, spellbound for a moment.

"Miss Hildegarde…" Yasuko moaned and panted with her eyes closed.

It was rather hard to turn away from the hot scene, but Megami, convinced the girl would never notice her through her preoccupation, moved to the dresser and silently began to go through it. To her extreme fortune, the panty drawer was on the top.

Megami wasn't entirely sure the girl was choosing the clothing here she would in the outside world or if it wasn't being chosen for her. The panties were cute, simple and breezy. Mostly white, pink or blue, mostly cotton, but a few silks. Megami had a hard time deciding. Inevitably a most devious thought crossed her mind and she closed the drawer without removing anything. Instead she retrieved the still moist, discarded pair of pink panties from the foot of the bed. This was fine, since she knew Yasuko, and found it a fun way to tease her. She stuffed it away in a hurry, watched the girl please herself for a few more minutes and then left.

Megami gave a sigh as she made her exit. Her mind wandered. Was there any other remarkable beauty within this castle? As she made her way out of the tower she continued to stumble with that question. Then it hit her. She had seen within the castle numerous times a woman of beauty that even Deifilia Amarantha would struggle to match. She thought she knew where this woman's room was too. She had done a lot of exploring before that night and she had always seen this mysterious, unknown goddess in the same area of the castle.

Giving a rigid nod, she headed in that way. She traversed much of the castle, passing more clueless guards until she reached a wing that was for the most part unused. She looked at some of the doors in this corridor. She opened a couple to find empty rooms before she found what she was looking for.

This woman literally glowed. Megami had no clue who she was, but with her extremely long blonde hair, perfectly curved body and exceptional chest, Megami definitely wanted a trophy of hers. She entered the room quietly and moved toward the dresser.

The dresser was mostly empty. The open closet revealed a bunch of short skirts and dresses and even, to Megami's shock and amusement, a maid costume, but the dresser was very light. No panties anywhere to be found. This was unusual, but Megami supposed it couldn't be helped. She stood to leave.

"You're sure having fun, aren't you?" a wicked, amused voice came from behind Megami. Her blood ran cold. She turned around. The stunning blonde was behind her, dressed in a see-through night dress with nothing underneath.

"I-I'm sorry," Megami stammered, her mind not working right.

"Oh, no, I like fun games. I don't mean to stop you," the gorgeous blonde giggled. She seemed to be looking straight at Megami. It was only then that Megami realized that shouldn't be possible.

"Wait! How can you see me?! I should be…" Megami started, scared.

"See you? Why wouldn't I be able to? You're right there, aren't you?" the woman started, smiling evilly.

"But with my Geass--" Megami began to say, her breath short. This woman was transfixing.

"Oh, Geass! That's a fun thing. But, nope. Doesn't work on me, sorry," said the woman, shaking her head playfully.

"Doesn't work? But the only person my Geass has ever not worked on was that boy who gave it to me, V.V…." Megami spoke, staring at the woman in front of her, particular at her heaving chest.

"Well, I'm the same. I'm D.D.. I'm a witch," the woman said with a firm nod. Megami looked at her and the words clicked. Of course Britannia had a Geass giver. Ava, Margaret and Hildegarde all had Geass. It had to have come from somewhere.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, then. I'm Megami Subarashii," Megami said, composing herself, smiling at the beautiful girl.

"I see. Now tell me, what sort of game is Megami Subarashii playing at this hour, exploring the dressers of unknown women," the self-proclaimed witch teased, placing a hand at Megami's side.

"N-nothing… I was just…" Megami blushed. This was a difficult situation. She didn't know what to say to this woman. Then a hand slipped into her coat pocket and effortlessly removed a pair of panties. They were the still warm ones from Yasuko. D.D. examined them thoroughly.

"Oh my, what a wonderful little item this is," D.D. laughed. "These would belong to my precious Hildegarde's little Japanese girl, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah… I guess so," Megami admitted, flustered.

"Starting a collection, are we?" the woman giggled in deep amusement.

"You got me," Megami sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to contribute. I rather don't like such restrictive garments. No one sees them and all they do is get in the way," said the witch in a sensual voice.

"Uh… thats fine…" Megami gulped in amazement. "I think I'll just go then."

"Oh but shouldn't I give you something, as you came all this way and found me beautiful enough to add to your conquests?" the woman started in a high voice, shortening the distance between them.

"Uh... what do you have in mind?" asked the thief, her eyes on the full lips of the rare beauty.

"It's rather late, how about I help you find a good night's sleep," the witch cooed sensually.

"Uh... I don't know… I--" Megami stammered. She wanted to. Of course she wanted to. But… was this cheating on Chiharu if they weren't actually officially together?

"Nonsense. Lying with me isn't any sort of obligation. It's simple fun. I won't favor you for it and expect nothing from you in return," the woman said in a dead serious voice. There really was no arguing with that.

"All right then…" Megami released a heavy sigh. The woman pushed her down onto the bed and crawled over her.

"I wonder what sort of underwear is the choice of the underwear thief…" the witch giggled as she sat on the other's knees and looked down.

After a couple enjoyable hours, Megami's insomnia was gone completely and she found some of the best sleep of her life.

To be continued...

A/N: Part two. Very long for an extra. I think we had more girls to get to. Plus the bonus D.D. scene added some length. Overall, just more pointless perverted fun. Look forward to part three, and maybe a special episode in the ongoing saga.


	14. Image of a Valkyrie

A/N: Okay, this one should be interesting. Focused on a character who doesn't get near enough time. It's sort of an origin story too, so it's got a little more depth than most of these things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: 1000 years before the start of the story. A small Scandinavian village.

The world was a bleak, cold place. Gudrun was a girl who had seen the harshest of it. In her long, 24 years of life, she had buried both her parents and all six of her siblings. She had seen two homes left in ruins by the Vikings. She had nothing to her name now, just the cold wilderness all around her.

To her single benefit, Gudrun was an incredible beauty, that went beyond most women. Even dressed in rags, pale and frostbitten, she still caught the eye of any man she crossed. Even so, no man took her as his woman. Many had pursued her, but they all inevitably gave up. Gudrun wasn't like most women of the age. She was brash; she lacked modesty and she didn't know her place. She wouldn't submit to men, or show them fear and this made them wary. Nothing ever lasted for her.

Knowing her relations wouldn't last, Gudrun did what any woman with a shred of intelligence would do and began to place a price on them. It was a fine way to sustain herself. She enjoyed the company of men and the men were more than willing to pay for her services. Thanks to this Gudrun was able to survive, even in a world so bleak and cold.

Still this world didn't satisfy her. She felt she was meant for something bigger, something more fulfilling. It depressed her. But one hardly had time to be depressed in such a world. All she could do was continue forward and hope she lived to see a brighter future.

Gudrun gave a low sigh as she emerged from the home of her most recent client. It was a sad day when sex bored her. But she had laid with this particular man, a modestly successful fisherman, five times already. She had laid with most of the men in this village already. She had grown tired of them. But traveling on foot alone from village to village was dangerous for a lone girl, and the local innkeeper was being kind enough to give her a room for a few occasional favors.

Everything was so stagnant and monotone here. It just depressed Gudrun further. Walking down the snow covered roads, passing by the leering men, most of whom she had known, and the glaring women who despised and cursed her, Gudrun felt almost lost. If this was all there was to life, what good was it? It lacked excitement.

Gudrun had shared the bed of cultured men, men who had seen the world. They'd tell her tales. All such men liked to brag of the wondrous things they had seen. All such men were also liars. Still, if out of what they said, only half of it were true, that proved there was at least some excitement in this world. Gudrun doubted the fragile, short life of a human would be enough to let her see any of it.

Depressed, the woman kept walking and sighing. She was so absorbed in herself that she hardly noticed when the scene changed entirely. The air was filled with chaotic noise. A rain of arrows fell upon the village. Gudrun looked up to see fully armed Viking warriors rushing through the roads, armed with axes, spears, daggers and even a couple had swords. She slipped to the side, out of plain view and stared at the scene transfixed as men she had known were butchered.

The women who despised her were grabbed and beaten then brutally raped in the open before they too were killed in only the most gruesome ways. Gudrun watched with wide eyes until the inevitable happened. A rough and gnarled young warrior, found her and grabbed her out into the open by the wrist. He sneered and smiled in satisfaction as he held her tightly and began to grope her body with his cold hands.

Then that man died. An older comrade of his, a rugged and handsome man, one of the few who had an actual sword and finely crafted armor flicked the man's blood off his sword as the other fell into the snow, dead. He then grabbed Gudrun by the wrist and pulled her forward.

"I'm sorry my friend, but this is a fair prize you hardly deserve," the man spoke to the one he had killed. He then smiled at Gudrun. "Your name, fair maiden?"

"Gudrun," the girl replied in a soft, fearful voice.

"Ah, a name meaning battle. Suitable, for one with the image of a true Valkyrie," the man said eloquently. Gudrun was confused. While the other women were being raped and murdered, this man was praising her. What's more, none of his comrades were reproaching him for felling his own comrades.

"You really don't seem like some barbarous Viking… Who are you, sir?" Gudrun asked, suspiciously.

"I am Barthram, a son of the king of Norway," said the warrior in a strong voice.

"A prince who takes pleasure in leading men to pillage, murder, and rape?" Gudrun laughed, unintimidated. "You have interesting tastes, sir."

"You have quite the tongue on you, don't you woman?" Barthram smirked. "I rather like that."

"Do you now?" started Gudrun with a playful smirk. She knew she was saying thing most women wouldn't dare, but she always had been fearless. Perhaps she did have a bit of a death wish.

"You really are a rare breed," the man chuckled. "Tell me, have my men killed your husband yet?"

"Oh, I have no husband," Gudrun giggled, and gave a seductive sigh.

"I find that hard to believe," said Barthram. "A woman your age, and of your beauty would surely have known a man before."

"I've known most of the men you've killed here, but kept none of them," Gudrun admitted in a low voice.

"Is that so? A woman of your caliber is meant for finer things…" the articulate warrior sighed.

"I'd have to agree," the girl said forwardly.

"Heh, then stay by my side. My men can get rather carried away," said Barthram.

"Very well," replied Gudrun.

She did just that. She stayed by the side of the strange Viking prince as he joined the fray, butchering the people she had come to know. It was somehow satisfying watching his sword pierce through the old fisherman and the innkeeper. She smiled as she watched the men she lived off and the women who judged her die one after the other.

Then it was over. The Vikings gathered their spoils, money, livestock, weapons, young girls, anything of value could find. Barthram didn't take anything. He just took Gudrun back to his longship. This opened a new chapter in Gudrun life. It would be the first and only time in her life that she found herself attached to another person.

Barthram was an enigma. Most thought him mad. His father, a powerful warrior in his own right, had taken Norway by force decades ago. He was born into wealth and influence. He never had to lift a sword, he certainly didn't have to associate with ruffians. But Barthram did as he pleased. He lived as he pleased. Despite having been taught of the world, nothing pleased him more than sailing from village to village, and letting his sword draw blood.

Staying with this man was rewarding. He took her places. He showed her things. For the first time in all her 24 years, life was exciting. Onboard that longship, she wore a smile. After two wonderful years that pleasant time would end.

After months at sea on a voyage that took them to numerous foreign countries, Barthram saw his crew back to their native lands. The crew had grown restless from all the time at sea. The ship docked and the crew unloaded into a sizable town. Most headed to the local tavern. Barthram instead took Gudrun for a walk about town.

It was a pleasant talk. They talked of life. The talked of voyage. They talked of how refreshing it was to return to the bitter cold. They talked for a long time. Then the talk came to an end. The two of them were surrounded by unknown warriors.

"My, my, now what is this?" Barthram started with a smirk, his hand going to his sword.

"Barthram the Mad, the king has called for your head!" a large, burly man withe an axe called out in a coarse voice, using a name Gudrun despised. Why should the one man she found she could relate to be labeled mad to the world?

"Now why is that? I can think of nothing so wrong I've done by my father of late," said Barthram, giving a subtle laugh.

"Your father is dead!" the man announced in a bold voice.

"And so his replacement, his murderer, has ordered my death?" Barthram smirked coldly, not blinking an eye at the news. "Very well, I suppose you aren't going to leave me be then."

"Enough talk! Die!" the large man shouted and hefted his axe. He charged at Barthram. Another six warriors charged toward him at the same time.

Barthram moved swiftly, sword drawn. He evaded one encroaching spearman and ran another through in one elegant motion. At the same time he kept his eyes on the powerful axeman and managed to keep out of his weapon's reach. Another man fell shortly but it wouldn't last long.

Barthram was a fine warrior; superb, really. But he was outnumbered, and he had one glaring vulnerability. One of the warriors grabbed Gudrun and held his spear to her neck. Barthram steeled his blade.

"We have your woman! You have no choice but to stop resisting if you want her to be spared!" Gudrun's captor declared in a loud voice.

"Not a very intelligent move. That woman would hate me if I gave up my life for her. You'd only kill and rape her after I was gone anyway," Barthram spoke in a sharp voice. He then turned around and ran his blade through a third man.

"Barthram, no!" Gudrun called, but it was too late.

The axeman was in motion. His heavy blade cutting the air on a brutal path. Barthram turned around and thrust, but he wasn't able to protect himself in time. As his blade pierced the axeman's heart, the powerful axe cleaved the proud warrior's head in two. Blood poured out of the lethal wound as the axe was removed.

"Bloody fool, you get what you deserve," said one of the remaining three warriors.

"His bitch, what should we do with her?" laughed the man who still held Gudrun in his gasp.

"Exactly as the fool said," one vulgar man said with a laugh.

"i was hoping you would say that," said the captor. He then roughly tore open Gudrun's clothes.

Gudrun was disrobed entirely there on the snowy street. Each of the three men then had a turn raping her brutally amidst the death strewn about. Each man forced himself upon her while the others watched and leered and made vulgar remarks. The whole time, she just stared blankly ahead in contempt. She didn't cry out, she didn't express fear or disgust. She just took it all. Then, eventually, they tired of her.

"So, who wants to do it?" asked the vulgar man.

"Here, allow me," said the man who had captured Gudrun and acted first. He picked up Barthram's sword.

"Anything you wish to say, whore?" asked the third man in a sneer.

"Fuck you all," was all Gudrun managed, her voice cold, a smirk on her face.

The sword was soon in her heart. She died that day. They killed her with her fallen lover's sword. They ended the existence of the human girl Gudrun. then they left her there, dead in a pool of her own blood, but a few feet between her corpse and that of Barthram.

Hours went by after that. Strange hours. Gudrun was certainly dead, but her existence was in a strange place. She wasn't conscious of it, but she changed completely at that time. Then, after those strange few hours, she wasn't dead even though she had died. Her eyes opened again to the world. She sat up and took in her surroundings, brushing freshly fallen snow off of her as she did.

It was freezing. She was naked and covered in snow. That alone should have killed her, so she was confused. Then again, she had already been killed; wasn't that alone enough cause for confusion? She looked down at herself. The gaping chest wound was gone entirely. Peculiar. The oddly shaped birthmark just above her right thigh had become unnaturally darker and more visible. A strange burning sensation could be felt behind it. Also peculiar.

Gudrun stood up. She looked at the scene. No effort had been made to clean up the mess. Barthram and the four men he had slain were still lying there as corpses, the only difference being they were now covered in a layer of snow. The woman looked at the body of the man she had once loved. She felt no compassion for him. She felt nothing. It was as if those two years onboard his ship were but a dream and only now she was awake.

"N-no way! What's going on here?!" a startled voice declared. Gudrun turned around. A young man, dressed in rags was staring at her with wide eyes. Gudrun approached him.

"This is--! Moments ago you were dead yet now you walk?!" the man started, backing away as if he was seeing something ungodly. "What manner of foul spirit are you?!"

Gudrun considered what to say for a while. She certainly wasn't just a human any more. A sword had pierced her heart yet the wound was gone. She smiled as a clever lie popped in her head from words Barthram had once spoken to her.

"I am a Valkyrie who has descended from Valhalla, given form in this world by the all mighty Odin," she spoke, quietly praying the man wasn't a Christian.

"My-- I-I am unworthy to be in your presence," the fool dropped to his knees in reverence.

"What is your name, good sir?" Gudrun asked while beckoning for the man to rise.

"I-it's Hjalmar, oh great maiden of battle," the man spoke, his tone strict and unrelaxed.

"This body of which I am making use is called Gudrun. It's a suitable name, so feel free to use it," said the woman with a smile, reveling in how completely her act was being bought.

"As you command, Miss Gudrun," the man smiled at her, treating her like the holy maiden she had claimed to be.

"Right. Now, might you find me some food and clothing with which to care for this fragile form?" Gudrun requested, taking a few more steps toward the man.

"As you wish. I'll show you back to my room right away," the young man started in an excitable voice.

Hjalmar lead Gudrun back to a tiny shed connected to the town blacksmith's shop. The young man was a mere apprentice who lacked real talent. After being left in the shed by the man, Gudrun could hear the smith scold him loudly as he likely requested an extra helping of whatever meal the man's wife had prepared. Hjalmar did return with a plate of slop and some old rags. He apologized repeatedly for both.

Once dressed and fed, though both inadequately, Gudrun gave a sigh. She looked at the man as she thought about what she was going to do now. Barthram was dead. His crew respected him immensely but hadn't been particularly loyal. They'd have left by now. None of them were men of his caliber anyway. Gudrun didn't want to think she had risen from the dead to once more live that monotonous life of selling herself. If so, she found it a joke in poor taste.

"So Hjalmar, was it? You are apprentice to the blacksmith?" asked Gudrun, looking at the man who had been staring at her for minutes now.

"Aye, it's modest work," the man spoke.

"Do you enjoy it" the girl asked.

"I've always been fascinated by weaponry. But admittedly, I lack much actual talent at the forge," the man spoke, his voice grim.

"Wouldn't you be better off as a warrior then?" asked Gudrun slyly.

"My body isn't strong enough for it. It might be more suitable work, but I wouldn't last long at it," Hjalmar sighed.

"If you abandoned the life of an assistant to an impoverished smith in a nowhere town and hefted a heavy sword awhile, don't you thing your body would be stronger then?" started Gudrun, looking at the man.

"Perhaps. But it'd be hardly worth it. I'd never be anything more than the simplest of grunts," said the young man, shaking his head.

"What makes you so certain?" asked Gudrun.

"Such things are determined from birth in this world, noble Valkyrie. There are men who become kings and men who die because they cannot fill their stomachs. Without perhaps intervention from Odin himself, no one can change what has already been set," said Hjalmar in a low tone.

"You have a rather self-defeating view on life. I say such things are possible in this world. One of the men I enlisted as a noble einherjar at death was a prince upon birth but chose to ride the seas and live and die by the sword. By that token I think a simple man could rise to become a king if he so desired, with enough luck and effort," said the woman, nodding.

"It's not so simple a thing. It's much more difficult to climb a mountain than it is to jump off of it," said the man. "And my mountain is so steep I'd need wings to mount it."

"You're more clever than you look," said Gudrun, surprised to hear such a thing from the mouth of such a common man.

"But perhaps it was fate who lead you to me, Miss Gudrun. Perhaps, with your holy blessing, I would find those wings," said the man while shaking.

Gudrun laughed. "But isn't a Valkyrie's blessing only of value to a dead man?"

"But surely there is something you can give some. Surely you have some power to give unto me. You are one of Odin's chosen Valkyries are you not?" demanded the man.

"Of course... Very well. You seem worthy I shall give you my blessing," said Gudrun, shrugging.

"I am forever in your debt, glorious valkyrie," the man declared.

"At ease. Please, do as you wish," said Gudrun, lying back on the bed in which she had been sitting.

"What was that?" the man started, shocked.

"In order for me to bless you, I must first share your bed," said Gudrun.

"I-I… I… I'm not worthy…" the man started, trembling.

"You do not desire my power?" the woman laughed. Men had told her before that being with her had left them feeling as if they had the power of a god within them. She supposed that psychological effect was worth trying for.

"I do," the man nodded and joined her.

It was a simple session, but it felt strange. Hjalmar was clumsy and inexperienced, but he was simply reverent of her. It made the encounter surprisingly refreshing. Oddly, it felt at the moment their flesh first met as if something had flown out of her body and into his and images she had never seen before played before her mind. It was a strange thing, yet it was over fairly readily.

And then, only a few moments later, the scene shifted considerably. The door to the small shed was thrown open. A grizzly, muscular old man with a heavy beard and a bald head was in the door glaring at Hjalmar.

"You ungrateful little shit! You dare bring some trashy whore back to the room I provide you!" Shouted the bear of a man, clearly the blacksmith, approaching, looking ready to beat Hjalmar to death with his fists.

"This is no whore! Gudrun is a noble Valkyrie sent here by Odin himself!" declared Hjalmar, offended.

The old blacksmith laughed harshly. "Listen to yourself talk boy! Have you lost your damn mind, believing in such unnatural things? Or do you lack a brain as well as any shred of talent?"

"It's the truth! I know it is! She has blessed me with her holy power!" Hjalmar boldly claimed, standing and meeting the man face to face. Gudrun sighed. Poor guy was about to get himself killed.

"Who in their right mind would give you power, you worthless bastard?!" the old man started, readying his calloused fist.

"Die!" Hjalmar shouted, his eyes meeting those of the blacksmith just as he was going to throw his punch.

And to the shock of Gudrun, Hjalmar, and certainly the poor blacksmith himself, the blacksmith complied with the order. Blood poured from out of his eyes, nose and mouth as he fell limply forward, dead on the spot.

"Amazing! You really have blessed me with divine magic, noble Valkyrie!" Hjalmar declared with fire in is eyes as he looked at the corpse and then at the girl.

"You doubted me?" Gudrun asked with a playful smirk, hiding the depth of her surprise.

"Of course not. But to believe such a thing is possible…" Hjalmar stared, wide eyed.

After that, things moved forward like a whirlwind. Hjalmar retrieved the finest spears and armor from the blacksmith's shop, killing the man's wife to test his new powers once more. After that, he challenged warrior after warrior. He killed them all with a single glance. His name quickly became known. A crew assembled under him and he was given a ship.

All the while, Gudrun stood at his side. She dressed herself in the finest armor and wore a sword at her side though she knew not how to use it. She became famous as the beautiful true Valkyrie who had blessed the mortal Hjalmar with powers beyond the natural. All things considered, she began to believe it herself. After five years with Hjalmar's crew, she hadn't become any visibly older.

During those five years, Hjalmar went from a small time Viking ship captain to a famed warlord with his own fleet. He didn't stop there though. Soon, Hjalmar the Brutal was king of his own small country in the far north. The man had obtained everything he coveted. He had come a miraculous way from the talentless blacksmith's assistant living in a dilapidated old shed. Somehow, it was all thanks to Gudrun too.

But eventually she tired of it. After fifteen years as Hjalmar's Valkyrie, as he was becoming an old man and Gudrun was staying as young and vibrantly beautiful as ever, she decided she was bored of this existence. She, his symbol of dominance and victory disappeared one night as an enemy force was on route to challenge his rule. She eventually would overhear that he died calling out for her.

From there Gudrun would make her way across the sea to an intriguing little Island called by the name England. There she would raise up many more kings only to see them fall. All the while years would pass leaving her unchanged.

As these years passed something in her head called out to her. She abandoned her human name when she realized the truth of the repeated letters etched into her mind's eye. The girl Gudrun had died with her lover Barthram in a cold street in a forgotten town. She was someone more. She was someone greater. She was D.D..

A/N: Interesting extra I hope. Twice as long as some. It actually tells a story. I had been thinking about D.D.'s origins for awhile now, but there was really absolutely nowhere to put this stuff in the actual story. Anyway, again, my Valkyrie fetish shows… Oh well, it was fun. I might do more like this at some point.

Items to be added to the main story's info page (a real first fro the Extra Stages);

Gudrun

Barthram the Mad


	15. Love in Retrospect

A/N: Here's one about my favorite of the canon characters. It's a sort of reflective thing that tries to show her at various times in her life. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Some point during seven weeks Turn 23 takes. the skies outside of battleship _Hitokage_.

Kallen Kozuki wore a stern expression as she sat in the seat of her _Guren_, facing down a fearsome knightmare. Or, well, _Hiodoshi_ would normally be a fearsome knightmare. For the sake of combat training, all of its weapons systems have been reduced to five percent output._ Guren_'s likewise had been reduced to one percent its usual strength to prevent any needless damage.

"Okay, girls, don't hold anything back," Kallen started in a strong voice, anticipating the girls' first movement as she did.

"Right, mom! Here we come!" Katsumi shouted back, excitably. "Let's do this, sis!"

"Yeah, let's go, Katsumi!" Katsue responded, affirming the call.

With that, Katsue flew _Hiodoshi_ straight at _Guren_. It made a claw swipe. Kallen countered it with her own claw, pushing both of them back. Another swipe came. Again, Kallen blocked. The girls repeated the motion, trying to squeeze an attack in. Kallen fired off a one percent strength blast from her _Guren_'s claw, forcing the Hiodoshi flying back.

"Not good enough!" Kallen called out, as she landed a quick follow up grab, taking Hiodoshi into her grasp.

"Then, we'll just try harder!" shouted Katsumi, and then several smoke missiles fired from Hiodoshi's shoulder mounted missile launchers. The distraction allowed, the girls to shake Kallen off and find decent distance. Soon low-powered beam weapons were hitting Kallen's shields. She smiled.

"Nicely executed, but can you keep it up?" Kallen challenged.

"You just watch us," Katsue snickered.

Kallen nodded. She had never thought this day would come. No, she had wanted it never to come. She had fought for peace exactly so the next generations wouldn't have to fly through the skies in these machines. She honestly still had mixed feelings about it still, her daughters following in her path. But, so long as it was what they wanted, she found she couldn't rightly challenge it.

Katsumi and Katsue were everything to her. As she faced them, her mind went backwards. She remembered a day long ago. She smiled as it came back to her vividly.

---

There weren't words to describe what Kallen felt. There were hardly emotions known to her that covered it. She was tired, first and foremost; she supposed it wasn't bad just leaving at that. But, looking down at the newborn infants in her arms, looking up at her, she felt a sense of joy. It was something beautiful. Something priceless.

Katsumi and Katsue Kozuki were two beautiful baby girls. Little Katsumi, the second born, had a sense of wide-eyed wonder in her violet eyes, and seemed to be smiling. The older child, Katsue seemed less confident and more scared but seemed to calm down the longer Kallen held her.

Giving birth had certainly been a lot to bear. Kallen was still exhausted from it, and it had been half a day now. But she knew at once it was worth it. She had been drifting. She had been lost. Now her life had meaning. Now she had direction. For the first time in five years, she was content with everything she had.

She didn't want to label her love a mistake, she couldn't do so rightly. Even so she had suffered for it the past five years. She couldn't forget him. She could smile, she could carry on with her life, but she couldn't forget those all too brief moments she spent with that captivating man. She couldn't let go of that love that had taken a rigid hold of her heart.

The world had cheered at his death but she had seen through it as it had happened. When all was said and done, she wept over what he had done. She cursed him for being so selfless as to sacrifice himself for the sake of everyone else. She hated him for it. Even if she knew it might have been the only way to ensure peace, she hated him for it. She hated him for it because she was still in love.

But once he died, she was left alone. She returned to school. She led a simple, easy life full of smiles. Gino Weinberg did his best to court her in the first year and a half. He partly succeeded before guilt and confusion made Kallen push him away. Years after the fact, Kallen still wondered why. Why should she trample over the feelings of one who loved her for the sake of someone already dead? But still, in those years after Gino, Kallen had done the same thing to others. She had allowed lovers to get close, only to freeze up in the end. She kept finding herself at that block, unable to move forward.

Had she already exhausted all the love she had on one man? Kallen began to think as much. She didn't like the thought. It was ugly. It was selfish. But perhaps it made sense. He was all she had back then. Her friends from the old days at Ashford Academy remained distant because she wasn't fully one of them anymore. The Black Knights also were hardly close to her. She had been close with him, most of them viewed him with contempt but she refused to speak a word against him. The new friends she met after that day were the most distant. She was the famed Kallen Kozuki after all. It was hard to find true friendship in the face of a crowd which reveres you.

The past two years, Kallen had become fairly despondent. After finishing up school she had rejoined the Black Knights. She had considered doing something else with her life, but being a Black Knight already felt like it was an important part of her. She didn't want to lose that connection to the group he started. As a Black Knight, given the rank of General for her service, she helped guide the Black Knights around the world in the effort to keep the peace.

She was working to protect his dream. She was protecting the world he had given his life to create. When she thought about it like that, she was happy. She became devoted wholly to her job. Her life beyond it felt hollow. That was until a chance meeting led to her making a decision. That decision led her to this hospital bed and these twin girls she held in her arms. Right now, she wondered if it wasn't the single best decision of her life.

"Ah, they're so cute!" a voice called. Kallen looked up. She had a visitor.

"Oh, Kaguya, hey," she started. Kaguya Sumeragi still made an effort to be her friend, though likely only because she tried to be everybody's friend. Kallen supposed she was glad to see a familiar face.

"Can I hold one?" Kaguya asked eagerly.

"Sure," the older girl started. She handed young Katsumi to the black haired girl. She held her softly, knowing what to do.

"Cute! What's her name?" she started.

"Katsumi," said Kallen.

"Aww, little Katsumi~," Kaguya teased the still-smiling infant with her finger. "And that one?" she asked Kallen.

"Katsue," Kallen said.

"Oh, how cute," Kaguya laughed. "'Victory', huh? I suppose that fits you, Kallen."

"You think?" Kallen smiled.

"Yeah," Kaguya smiled back. "You know, I think it really suits you being a mother."

"I hope so. If it doesn't suit me, it's kind of too late now," Kallen said with a short laugh. Kaguya laughed too.

"Ha, very true," said Kaguya. She then sighed. "But to think you'd have twins… You might want to hurry up and find a man to support you, or else its going to be hard."

"I don't… I don't need a man," said Kallen in a low voice.

"A woman then?" Kaguya suggested in a mischievous voice. Kallen was slightly taken aback.

"I-I'm not into that..." Kallen stammered; Kaguya broke out in laughter.

"Fair enough," Kaguya shrugged. "But I'll never understand you girls who go and get pregnant when the circumstances are so difficult."

"You know a lot of girls like that, Kaguya?" asked Kallen.

"A few," the other said with yet another shrug.

"I'm strong, and I'm paid well for my job. If it absolutely becomes impossible for me to do it alone, there's always hired help," said Kallen.

"Katsumi and Katsue are lucky. They have a very good mother," Kaguya said with a smile.

"Thanks," Kallen replied. She smiled. She felt happy. Even if he wasn't there. Even if there was still one missing piece, everything felt complete.

---

_Hiodoshi_ roared as it tried to catch a fast moving _Guren_. Kallen maneuvered her machine unpredictably, trying to test Katsue's proficiency at flight. _Guren_ was a faster machine. Kallen wasn't making this easy for the girl. She was forcing her child into vigorous acrobatics in an effort to catch her.

But then, Katsue, finally found a perfect patch, catching Kallen on an up swing with a sudden huge acceleration. _Hiodoshi_ all but tackled _Guren_. Katsumi launched an attack, which of course was absorbed by the shields.

"Good job, you two are doing excellent," Kallen said, smiling and nodding.

"Heh, thanks," Katsumi responded softly.

"But we're far from done, right?" asked Katsue.

"I'm afraid so," Kallen said, shaking her head. Her mind went back again as she started the next test.

---

Kallen hummed softly as she opened the front door to her home. She had just returned from a long, important meeting with the Black Knights' higher ups and was glad to finally be home. She entered her door quietly and entered with a smile.

"I'm home, girls!" she called. She got hardly a sound in reply. Strange. Usually the girls came running to greet her.

The girls were eleven now. Raising them alone had been difficult at times, but it was nothing if not rewarding. Kallen had cherished watching them grow, watching them mature. It had made her life full, vibrant. She still hadn't taken a full-time lover, but she felt she didn't need one anymore. These two girls were enough for her.

Kallen nodded as she walked through the house, to the twins' room. The door was open so she walked in. She was taken aback by the sight she found. Katsue was on top of her sister, Katsumi's shirt pulled part of the way up as Katsue's hands went beneath it holding the girl down. Everything about it was suggestive.

"Girls! What's wrong with you! What are you doing?!" she called in a sharp voice. Katsue pulled off innocently.

"Oh, mom, you're home?" she started with a smile. Katsumi picked herself up and straightened herself off.

"Please explain this," Kallen demanded. It troubled her. These two had always been inseparable in an almost unnatural way. They were highly physical. It was easy to misunderstand their behavior with one another.

Or Kallen hoped she was misunderstanding. As the two approached maturity, she wasn't so sure any more.

"Oh, I was just trying to force her to submit," said Katsue with a short laugh.

"K-Katsue--!" Kallen stammered, her eyes wide as she tried to comprehend this.

"What?" Katsue titled her head. "She's the one hogging it."

"What's that?" Kallen started, now confused.

"Video games. She won't let me play mine, so I was holding her down until she let me," Katsue said in a huff.

"Katsue, that's not nice of you," Kallen said. She omitted the "but it's infinitely better than what I thought you were doing," part.

"Heh, yeah!" Katsumi, said, pointing at her sister.

"And you should share with your sister," Kallen offered a harsh look to the other child.

"Okay," Katsumi said with a low sigh.

"I thought you guys played these games together, anyway," Kallen started.

"Some times. But her games get boring. All they are is fighting," Katsue said as if the game was beneath her.

"You just don't like losing to me," Katsumi snickered.

"Katsumi, please," Kallen said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Oh, okay. I don't mind letting Katsue play her game for awhile, even if it is really boring," Katsumi gave a heavy sigh. "But I want one more match first."

"Is that okay, Katsue?" Kallen asked.

"Eh, sure," Katsue nodded. Both girls picked up controllers.

Kallen looked at the screens. She had never honestly paid much mind to the games the two of them played. She paid for them, but she hadn't really watched much before. That's why she was a little surprised to see the screen fill up with computer generated knightmare frames. Each girl picked from a wide selection. Katsumi picked the _Guren_, which caused a strange mix of feelings in Kallen. Katsue picked the _Shinkiro_, which might have caused stranger feelings.

The two units began to fight. Kallen didn't like watching _Guren_ fight _Shinkiro_, even as a simulation. It felt awkward. It didn't help that the very thought of the game was pretty violent. Kallen wasn't sure she liked the kids playing it. Katsumi was clearly better. She led most of the match. Then she slowed down when Katsue was about to be defeated. Katsue quickly took advantage of this and scored victory. Kallen shook her head; she wasn't sure if Katsumi wanted to make up to her sister for not letting her play her game, or she just wanted her sister to continue playing this one with her, but she supposed it was a vaguely mature thing to do.

"Yay! I won!" Katsue didn't catch on to the scheme, whatever it was.

"Your game's more peaceful than this one, right?" Kallen asked Katsue, still not sure what to make of the game.

"Not really," said Katsue. She handed Kallen a game box. _Guren_ and _Lancelot_ were on the front cover along with a bunch of knightmares.

"Eh, isn't this the same thing?" asked Kallen.

"No, it's a strategy game. You play as Zero and command the Black Knights to victory in massive battles in the war against Britannia," said Katsue, nodding with enthusiasm. It sounded even more violent. Kallen sighed. She was finding it hard to believe there were games like this.

"Do you two have any games that aren't about fighting, war, and knightmare frames?" Kallen sighed.

"A few, but these are the best," Katsumi said with a nod. "Knightmare frames are cool!"

"Honestly…" Kallen shook her head.

"And you're the coolest for having piloted the coolest one ever," Katsumi added.

The three of them rarely discussed Kallen's part in the war. It wasn't a usual topic. Hearing Katsumi say that what she did back then was "cool" kind of didn't set well with her, even if she recognized the girl was nothing but well-meaning.

"I work every day to make sure war never breaks out again. There's nothing cool about it or the weapons it is performed with," Kallen said in a quiet voice, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, mom," Katsumi said, frowning.

"It's okay," Kallen said patting the girl on the head.

As Katsue put her strategy war game into the console, Kallen gave a nod. It was best that knightmare frames remained "cool" video game characters to this girl. Kallen needed to work hard then to ensure it stayed this way. As much as they reveled in these games, Kallen never wanted to see these two in an actual knightmare frame.

---

Kallen wore a cold grin as she watched _Hiodoshi_ carefully as it approached. Beams shot at her. She zipped up to avoid them, and charged in. She fired off _Guren_'s arm for a grab. Katsue barreled to the right to avoid it and then Katsumi fired some smoke missiles followed by some more beam weapons.

It was an impressive effort. The girls had come a long way since Kallen had taken over their training. They were adept at this. The two knew each other so well, that it was almost like they were one. But because they were still two, they were capable of so much more than one pilot alone. They were still too young, they still lacked experience, but they had potential to be maybe even better than Kallen herself when together.

"Good job, kids. I think that'll be enough for today," Kallen said.

"Got it!" the two replied in perfect unison then started giggling.

The three returned to the Battleship after that. Kallen's mind returned to the past one last time in the process.

---

Kallen smiled as _Guren_ landed. It was a happy day. They had won. She had seen her Japan liberated from occupation for the second time in her life now. This satisfied her. What satisfied her more was that two bright-eyed twin girls were waiting outside her _Guren_ as it became still. She opened the hatch and stepped down into the _Hitokage_. Katsumi and Katsue both ran up and hugged her tightly.

"You two..." Kallen laughed softly and embraced her children back.

"So, what did you think! We sure showed up at a convenient time, huh?" Katsumi said with a cute smile.

"You certainly did help me out back there," sai Kallen. "Thanks."

Katsue blushed. "I'm sure you could have handled that guy even without us," she said.

"I'm not so sure. He really had me on the ropes," said Kallen with a smile, the fight with Damian Marsh appearing as something of a blur to her.

"I'm glad you're okay, mom. We wouldn't know what to do without you, said Katsue.

"I feel the same way about you two. That's why it's still hard to see you dressed like that," said Kallen, looking at their military uniforms. "I'd be devastated if I lost either of you."

"That's why I'm never fighting without my sister. I couldn't live without her," said Katsumi, blushing a little. Katsue laughed.

"I feel the same way," she said softly.

"Let's just all promise to make it through all this alive, all of us," Kallen said with a nod.

"Right!" the twins responded at once in unison.

"It's good to be back with you two again. You don't know how I missed you," said Kallen, her tone affectionate.

"You're not going to have to go back again, are you?" asked Katsumi, earnestly.

"I'll speak with Tohdoh about it. If anything, I'd rather stay here and whip a certain two new recruits into shape," Kallen laughed.

"Huh?! You'd train us?! That's scary…." Katsue said, turning slightly pale. Kallen laughed.

"Hey, it won't be that bad," Kallen said with a short glare. "Though I won't make it easy for you. I'm not going to stop until I'm confident you won't end up dead."

"Great. Sounds like fun," Katsue said with sarcasm apparent.

"Yep. I agree!" Katsumi said, missing the sarcasm entirely.

"Oh. And there are still some things I need to discuss with the two of you," Kallen said, taking a stern tone of voice. "I understand you took out Hiodoshi out it was without permission, having had no prior training…"

"Eh, y-yeah…" Katsumi spoke sheepishly.

"W-we're sorry…" Katsue meekly stated.

"But that scolding can wait for later, I'm not in the right mood," said Kallen, a smile appearing again on her face. The other two smiled as well and sighed little sighs of relief.

---

Yep, things had changed. Katsumi and Katsue had grown up. They had become fine young women. Now they were soldiers. As much as she had previously hated that idea, Kallen now welcomed it. Her children were strong. They had her strength, and more.

They would fight and she would show them the way. They would fight, just like she did. They would fight, just like he did. That is what was right for them.

A/N: End chapter. Aww, cute. Kallen is awesome. Kallen twins are cute. I think this turned out nicely. It was long again. When I'm writing about Kallen, I find it difficult to brief, I guess. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


	16. Strength of the Passionate

A/N: New extra. It ties into the new chapter, and maybe could have fit in as a scene (though it would have disrupted the fun pacing). Please wait until you've read it. We all love ninjas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Somewhere in the one week skipped during Turn 28. A small apartment in Vortigern.

Sayoko Shinozaki wore a pleasant smile as she looked up and down at her beloved daughter. Amelia was dressed in a black suit and tie. Her face covered in places by adhesive strips that would hold the advanced mask in place.

"Are you sure this is going to work, mother…" Amelia started in a shaky voice. "I'm not sure I'll be able to maintain this disguise."

"You'll do fine, Amelia. When they was developed twenty years ago, these masks were advanced technology, but they've only gotten better since then," said Sayoko. "No one will be able to tell it's you."

"If you say so…" Amelia commented, giving a short sigh.

"Good. Now put the mask on," Sayoko instructed, eager to see the final product.

The girl complied. The mask clung to her face and took the shape of a young man's face. It was impossible to tell it wasn't a real face. Sayoko nodded. It looked good. Her very feminine brown hair did not look right at all with it though. Sayoko moved behind the girl and started to comb her hair back, tying it in place. She then placed a short, boyish real-hair blonde wig over the girl's head.

She stepped back and looked Amelia over. She looked flawless. Amelia was gone. What was in front of Sayoko there was a handsome young man, ready to serve his master well. She nodded in approval.

"You look perfect, dear," said Sayoko, smiling.

"Let me see," said Amelia, hesitantly, the advanced mask changing her voice into a male voice. She moved quickly to the bathroom to use the mirror. Sayoko followed her.

"What do you think?" asked Sayoko, tilting her head.

"I really do look real," said Amelia, surprised. "Aren't I short for a man though?"

"There's nothing we can do about that, dear. Some men are that height, at least," said Sayoko, nodding and moving back out into the main room. Her daughter followed.

"Margaret Enneagram is strong, but she didn't appear very smart to me. This just may fool her," said Amelia, gaining confidence.

"Of course it will," said Sayoko, sure of herself.

"Hmm, maybe this won't be so hard," the young girl said with a nod. "It's a little uncomfortable, but not as bad as I thought."

"You'll only get more used to it," said Sayoko, smiling.

"So, who's voice is this that I'm using?" asked Amelia, tilting her head, a little too girlishly to fit the body.

"I would have given you your father's voice but that would have been an awkward fit," said Sayoko, her mind going back. "It's the voice of a former master of mine, the voice I used the first time I put on one of those masks."

"That's cool," said Amelia with a quiet nod. "Now what's my name?"

"Glen Esmay," said Sayoko readily. She had thought it through for hours.

"Isn't that just some sort of rearranging of my last pseudonym, 'Amy Glen?'" Amelia looked skeptical.

"No one will ever notice," Sayoko remained perfectly confident.

"If you say so, mother," said Amelia with a laugh. "Glen Esmay it is."

"I'm going to have papers forged," said Sayoko retrieving some papers from nearby. "With them, no one will be able to tell you're not a real person. All I need is a picture."

"Alright, mother," said Amelia quietly. "This may just work."

"You really doubted me that much?" asked Sayoko, concerned.

"I don't know. I guess it did sound kind of ridiculous to me when you said I was going to pass myself off for a man," said Amelia, shaking her head.

"I have confidence that you can do this, Amelia. Your father and I trained you well. Nothing should be impossible," said Sayoko readily.

"It's been a while since all that started," said Amelia. "Back then I really did question what you were putting me though…"

"So did I, actually," said Sayoko. "It was your father who insisted it as best to be prepared."

"I figured as much," said Amelia through a sigh.

Sayoko smiled as her mind went back to revisit those fond memories spent with the ones she loved.

---

"What's wrong?! Failure is not an option. Stand strong and weather any challenge, no matter how hopeless it appears!" Jeremiah shouted as his fist flew toward his twelve year old daughter's bruised face. She was panting and looked exhausted, but still they would not stop. Sayoko watched patiently.

The child evaded the blow at the last second and darted under the man and into a full sweep at his legs. He jumped it and pushed backward. Sayoko jumped in, leaping high into the air and launching an array of five purposely dulled down knives at her young girl. She dodged one and then picked another out from the air and used it to block the rest. She then sent it flying straight back at Sayoko. She moved and let it continue to fly into a nearby orange tree.

And then Jeremiah leapt forward again, going in for a full body charge at the small girl. Were parents supposed to do this with their children? Probably not. Jeremiah always said it was necessary if they wanted a daughter who truly understood passion, chivalry and justice and would fight to protect the peace. Sayoko didn't see the need to question it beyond that.

Two years of experience saw little Amelia find perfect timing with her father's charge and use the leverage to leap up and off his shoulders and straight over him. She landed quickly and did a pin turn before running straight back at the man, and into a full powered jump kick. Jeremiah grabbed at the girl's leg and stopped it, swinging her back into a throw.

Amelia found her balance in the air and did a kick off of an orange tree and came to a less than elegant land at a few feet from it. She panted as Sayoko moved into place, pulling out more knives. She tossed one after the other, testing the girl's reflexes. Amelia moved quickly, avoiding them all one by one. But Sayoko kept the blades coming, changing it quickly into a test of endurance. Amelia looked weary, but she kept at it and avoided everything.

Sayoko's knife supply dwindled, so she fell back. Jeremiah rushed forward and engaged. He threw a flurry of fists in the girl's direction. Amelia moved quickly. She avoided everything thrown at her. In just two years, she had learned to survive this. But she was reaching her limit. Jeremiah's attacks stopped and he fell back. The girl's eyes rolled and she wavered.

Sayoko threw one final knife. Amelia caught it quickly and then staggered forward. She fell to a knee and the forward entirely to the floor, passed out from exhaustion.

"How long did she last today?" asked Jeremiah in a low voice.

"Exactly two hours and thirteen minutes," said Sayoko with a ready nod.

"That's a new record," said Jeremiah. "She's come a long way."

"She'll be better than me in a year," said Sayoko, quietly.

"Really? Just a year?" Jeremiah seemed surprised.

"I didn't start training to fight this hard until I was at least five years older than when we started her," said Sayoko. "And her body is lightweight but strong. She's meant for this."

"Our child is strong," said Jeremiah solemnly.

"Hopefully her strength is never needed," said Sayoko, looking up at the orange trees in admiration.

"Yes, but we must be prepared in case it is," said Jeremiah. "Our place is protecting the peace Master Lelouch sacrificed himself for."

"Yes," said Sayoko quietly. "And the child we brought into the world will have the strength to help us protect that peace."

"My body means she'll never reach me, but this girl will be unmatched against normal men," said Jeremiah staring down at the collapsed child.

"It is kind of still hard for me to do this with her," said Sayoko with a calm expression. "It must be hard on her. I wonder what she must truly think of us."

"We show her nothing but love off of these training field. She may not understand why this is necessary. Hopefully it never is necessary," said Jeremiah in a resolute voice.

"Yes. Let's hope this girl will never have to set her sights on another's life," said Sayoko. "But if such a thing is necessary in the future, we'll see her be nothing but capable at it."

---

Sayoko nodded as the memories left her. She stared at her daughter, now, with the aid of her immaculate disguise, looking completely different from the little girl on that day. She smiled.

"You've really come a long way," said Amelia.

"Mother?" Sayoko, tilted her head, surprised by the comment.

"You were talking of your training. I was just thinking back on it," said Sayoko smiling wide.

"I try my best to forget all that," said Amelia with a low laugh. "You guys were really pretty hard on me."

"We taught you well," said Sayoko with a small nod.

"Yeah. I just hope I don't let you down," said Amelia, her eyes closing.

"Well, anyway, let's try and get those papers together," said Sayoko, smiling.

"Sure," said Amelia. "Let's."

Sayoko continued smiling as she led her daughter out of the apartment. Amelia was strong now. She was sure that, with her power, reaching her and Jeremiah's goal was well within their reach.

A/N: End. Yeah, it's another shorter one. Sorry. Not much else to add to this one. They're a fun little family. Poor Amelia… I like how I have more Sayoko in the story now. She's awesome. Amelia too. Too bad her dad's not as prominent now. Anyway, not much else to say about it.


	17. Goddess and Witch

A/N: Again, this one fits right into the current chapter. Do not read this until you read that. Also, this contains lesbian sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Immediately after the fifth scene in Turn 29.

D.D. had nothing but excitement in her heart as the woman led her quickly up a long spiral staircase and to a heavy door. She opened it, revealing a large bedroom, decorated expensively with a single massive bed at the center. The other woman, Deifilia Amarantha walked to this bed quickly and sat down, offering an inviting smile. D.D. smiled back and with a seductive expression.

She walked slowly forward, undoing the straps on her loose fitting, low-cut white dress. It fell to the floor in a single piece. There wasn't anything underneath.

"Oh my, delicious," said Deifilia, licking her lips. "I can't wait to get a taste."

"You can have all you want," D.D. cooed as she moved forward to, in the end, sitting atop the woman's lap. She bent in for a kiss. It turned passionate immediately, Deifilia's tongue fluttering against her own as the woman's hand moved up her waist deliberately to cup one of her large, heavy breasts. Her hand was cool, the pressure it applied perfectly satisfying.

Their tongues and then their split, leaving a line of saliva connecting them. Deifilia's lips then moved to her neck and began to lie it with soft kisses. It was nothing but pleasant. D.D. let the woman keep at it for a while. Eventually though, she became more curious about the beautiful woman's delicious body. She smiled in satisfaction as she pushed the woman down onto the bed and crawled over her. Deifilia laughed wrapped her arms around the witch, pulling her into another full, heated kiss.

D.D. then broke that kiss and pulled back. Deifilia gave a low purr as D.D.'s hands went to her thin waist. The woman lifted herself off the bed enough to pull off her long, red jacket. D.D. then slowly pulled her low-cut black blouse up over her head, revealing some daring black lace underneath. D.D, undid the front clasp on the sexy bra and pushed it aside, revealing the woman's perfectly shaped, large breasts with already excited nipples.

"Mmm," D.D. moaned. "How sexy…"

"I could say the same," said Deifilia with a giggle, her hands going up to cup D.D.'s full breasts.

D.D. then descended. Deifilia's hands moved from the woman's breasts to her back, taking her into a hard embrace. Their chests met and pressed fully into each other as another long kiss was initiated by D.D.. This sensation was intense. The other woman's full chest against hers was so warm, soft and alluring. The feel when her erect nipples met those of the other amidst all the pillowy softness was like electricity. It excited D.D. to the point where she was trying her hardest to shove her tongue as far down the woman's throat as it would go. The kiss broke then, leaving either woman's mouth wet with saliva, from the intense, sloppy kiss.

"You really are good at kissing," said Deifilia, with a laugh.

"You're really fun to kiss," D.D,responded with a sensual purr. She then straddled downward, her lips placing kisses along one of the other's beautiful breast, moving quickly to the nipple at the center of it. When she reached it, her tongue began to flicker rapidly across it. Her other breast was cupped and squeezed by D.D.'s hand. She switched back and forth from breast to breast erratically. Deifilia gave off very soft moans as the witch ravished her soft chest, burying her face and tongue in it and leaving the woman nothing but satisfied.

Eventually D.D.'s interests advanced. Her hand trailed downward, past the massive breast and across the woman's sleek waist, moving down her hips and eventually to her thighs, then back to her hips and the hem of the tight black pants she wore. She found the button at the front and undid it. Deifilia helped her pull the pants down her legs along with her sexy black lace panties. D.D. was greeted by the sight of two fine, shapely legs which were eagerly split for her, presenting something even more alluring.

"Please me," Deifilia commanded. D.D. laughed. She wasn't one to typically take orders, but for this woman, she'd just have to submit a little. She wanted it too bad not to.

"As you wish," D.D. purred as she crawled up on the bed between the woman's leg.

Her hands went to the those legs, up to her thighs as her head moved slowly forward, toward the pink, glistening slit. She kissed it tenderly, letting her tongue run through it. It was nice. D.D. had come to like doing this with women quite a bit. It was still exciting and different for her. And Deifilia's sex was top quality, her scent was enthralling and she was delightfully wet. And even as D.D.'s tongue moved swiftly through the tight, tender flesh, teasing every inch of it, the woman contained herself in her movements yet still kept moaning at a hot, steady pace, telling D.D. she was doing a good job.

D.D. accelerated the pace of her licks. Her tongue flew punishingly though against Deifilia's sex, finding her clit and pressuring it again and again in all the right away. Deifilia's breaths and moans quickened just as much as the furious tongue. This just made D.D. go even faster and fuller, tripling her efforts in order to give the other maximum pleasure. Apparently she was successful, for Deifilia's hands shot to the back of her head and held her in place. She gave a hard, sustained moan. Shortly afterward a short burst of delicious fluid hit D.D.s tongue and the woman gave a slight shake. D.D. raised her head to find a very cute, blissful expression on the other's face. She licked her lips.

"It's been a while since a woman has forced me to orgasm with just her tongue so quickly," said Deifilia after a few moments to collect her strained breaths. "You're certainly skilled."

"And you certainly taste good," D.D. cooed dirtily, crawling up the bed, straddling the woman and thrusting her tongue deep into her mouth.

Deifilia kissed her back passionately as her arms found a full embrace, their breasts pushing hard together again as they did. When they broke apart, Deifilia gave a high giggle and then proceeded to roll the witch over on the bed, pinning her down.

"Your turn to please me?" D.D. started with a sensuous smile.

"Oh yes," said Deifilia. "This is going to be fun."

She moved down the woman's body, placing soft, tender kisses at her neck on a line down to her bust. Her tongue found one of D.D.'s hardened nipples and teased it, running a circle around it, coating it in a fine film of warm saliva. She did the same with the other nipple as both her hands went up to grab and squeeze the pillowy flesh, hard but not painfully so. In fact, it was a perfect amount of pressure and strength she applied and felt quite nice, especially when the woman's thumbs rubbed across her hardened nipples. Deifilia then sucked at each nipple a little longer before moving down.

Her pleasant lips moved quickly down D.D.'s soft body, gracing her stomach and navel with soft, delicate kisses that made D.D. give off happy coos. She found her legs splitting open naturally, allowing the woman to go even further down. She did just that, but her lips went first to D.D.'s thighs instead of where she'd prefer, kissing either of them softly again and again as she inched closer to D.D.'s core.

Then it stated. D.D. had noticed it when they had kissed, but Deifilia had a long, powerful tongue that seemed almost perfect for pleasing women. It danced against her clit, delivering a powerful sensation that fogged her brain, then it darted deep into her slit, making everything numb. Deifilia moved slow at first, but she was amazingly skilled. She knew exactly what D.D. wanted to feel and let her feel it.

D.D. tried to keep her movements as subtle as the other woman's were, and succeeded for he most part, but there was maybe e a little more volume to her moans. Her partner only made if harder for her to keep her cool too. She could hear the slick sounds of the woman's tongue flipping through her obviously very wet slit with gradually building speed. It was vaguely maddening.

The woman continued for a long time. This woman was good, but D.D. had had plenty of sex before. It was not easy to bring her to climax. Inevitably, the intense sensations did rush through D.D.'s entire body, and her breath did become belong and hard, and her moaning did become heavy and a hard and heavy orgasm did cause her entire body to spasm in delight. It just took some time and effort. When it did come, it was one of the stronger D.D. had ever experienced.

"You said I was skilled?" D.D. said between hard gasps.

"One of the best I've ever had," said Deifilia licking up the residue fluid from around her mouth in a most enticing way. "I may be more used to women, but you're every bit my equal."

"Maybe I am," said D.D. with a laugh. "As I can't fuck myself, I guess I'll never know."

Deifilia laughed hard. "I like you, D.D.. You're fun."

"I could say the same. I don't think anyone has impressed me like this in probably 1,000 years." said D.D. with a smile.

"My, I wonder how many women have heard that about their talents?" the woman replied laughing, her face slightly red. She was clearly not the type to blush easy, so D.D. counted this an accomplishment.

"i don't think I'm done yet," said D.D. looking the woman over, her sexiness refueling her lust.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Deifilia gave a cute giggle. She rolled over and got to her knees. "Lay down," she instructed.

"Of course," said D.D. complying. The woman quickly crawled over her in reverse, presenting her dripping wet sex to D.D.'s eager lips once more.

"I want your tongue in me again," she said dryly, waving herself around in the air.

D.D.'s hands went to grab the woman's shapely rear as her mouth moved into place and her tongue shot upward, deep into the delicious slit. Deifilia gave a purr and then bent down. Her soft breasts press heavy into D.D. stomach, just as Deifilia's stomach pressed against her breasts. This alone was a wonderful sensation, but feeling the woman's tongue again was impossibly more intense.

She had experimented with this position before with a few women in the castle. Typically their reactions to D.D.'s movements were too strong and they never got any work done themselves. Here, it was hard for D.D. to maintain a steady rhythm to her licks through the white hot bliss the other women was sending through her body. It was hard, but she managed to keep pace. She wanted to impress this woman for some reason. She wanted to make her feel good.

The two kept licking each other for a long while before Deifilia suddenly threw herself back. Her hand reached just under one of the bed's pillow and she retrieved something rather large. D.D. could hardly see it, but she knew what it was. It was a strange thing, a thing that didn't exist 200 years ago and thus she had little exposure to it. It was a special toy made of a strange material, used for sex.

Deifilia gave the thick toy a quick lick and then guided it to the lips of D.D.'s sex. She gave a hard jab at the woman's clit with her own tongue to show her approval. This caused the beautiful woman to ease the massive toy inside her slowly, filling her up. It wasn't the biggest thing D.D. had taken inside of her, but it was close, and it certainly felt good. It felt even better when it started moving. Deifilia's wrist pulsed the large piece in and out, faster than any man could move.

The sensation was intense, but D.D. still wanted to get the other woman off as well. She resumed her furious licking, made perhaps more erratic now. Deifilia let out a heavy moan and began to groove her face a bit against D.D.'s tongue. D.D. could literally breathe in nothing but the woman's intoxicating scent. All her senses were being overwhelmed, but then again, Deifilia was also moaning pretty damn loud.

Each flick of the wrist was answered by a new flourish of well placed licks. D.D. felt like her entire body was on fire. Deifilia's moans were loud enough for both of them. The thrusts became sharper, harder, and the licks became more random and unpredictable. D.D. came first. A final hard thrust shot her over the edge and her mouth broke away from the other woman's sex to moan hard and hot into it as a wave of the most intense pleasure swept over her. This was enough to set off the other woman, who erupted in a high moan and granted D.D.'s open mouth with another shoot of climactic fluids.

Deifilia pulled the large toy our from inside D.D. as she roiled over to her side. Both women laid panting for a moment before one spoke.

"And we get to do this all the time?" asked D.D..

"I'm just as excited as you are," said Deifilia with a laugh.

"Ava li Britannia is looking like a worse and worse master by the second," said D.D. through a placed breath.

"I'm glad it pleased you," said Deifilia.

"I'm still up for more," D.D. cocked her head.

"I'd love to," said Deifilia with a smile. "But I have things to which I must attend."

"That's unfortunate," D.D. sighed.

"But you needn't worry. Just stay here and I'll send Lucrecia in to help satisfy you," said Deifilia.

"Lucrecia?" started D.D.

"She's very passionate, sexual and fun to play with," said Deifilia.

"Sounds nice," the witch smirked.

"And she's only 12 years old," the woman added wit ha delicious smile. D.D. laughed.

"That's not a problem," said D.D.. She had been with young boys before, what was different in young girls, now that she was open to such things?

"Good. I'll send her in. She may act a little resistant, but all you have to do is push her," said Deifilia.

"Good to know," said D.D.

"Anyway," I'll try and join you again late. That was too much fun to wait too long," said Deifilia with a laugh as she stood and gathered her clothes.

"Yeah," D.D. said in a low coo. She smiled. She couldn't with confidence say that Deifilia was the best fuck she had ever had, but she'd at least rank her somewhere high in the top five. The point is, she was happy. There would be no boring days in this woman's care. That much was clear.

A/N: End extra. This was a fine piece of hard smut. Thew two are hot, and together it was just so awesome I had to write it, even if I knew it wouldn't work in the actual chapter. Anyway. Hoped you liked it. Oh and if you're wondering why it didn't continue to the loli lemon, dont' worry. Lucrecia will show up here at some point. You can count on that.


	18. The Last Days of Innocence

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this, but I said I'd get it out, and here it is. This one is mostly fluff, but is should be nice. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Six months before the events recorded in Turn 19, Castle Amarantha.

Ashlynn wore a lazy smile on her face as she relaxed upon her master's bed. It was morning. Her master was already up it seemed, so Ashlynn supposed she should be waking up as well. She stood slowly and found her clothes. As she dressed herself she relived the pleasant memories of the previous night in her head. It was nice. Ashlynn had grown accustomed to this life. Parts of it concerned her, but in general, she couldn't complain.

Dressed, Ashlynn emerged from the large bedroom and walked into the corridor. Hungry, she walked the long path down to the kitchen. She found Philip there. He was odd company, but amusing in a strange sort of way. Ashlynn fixed herself a simple breakfast and initiated a conversation as she ate it quickly.

"So, what's happening, Philip?" she asked with a laugh. "Find any unicorns lately."

"The last unicorn was killed 127 years ago. It's flesh and bone was ground to dust, dust that now courses through the veins of the woman known as Deifilia Amarantha," said Philip, sure of himself. Ashlynn laughed.

"Oh, that's right!" Ashlynn started, clapping her hands together. "But what if the unicorns are time traveling from the past through our dreams in order to reappear in the world?"

"I never thought of that… Philip started. "It's a possibility…"

"Well, you better get looking. A unicorn might be behind any corner!"Ashlynn started with a strong nod.

"Of course. I will begin the hunt immediately. My mace of unicorn horn will guide me to their mother ship!" shouted Philip standing and grasping his thick, warped staff.

"Good luck," said Ashlynn with a devious smile and laugh.

As Philip left to go find unicorns, Ashlynn finished her breakfast. She sighed as she was leaving the kitchen to return to the corridors. She continued a ways before deciding she'd go see if Naida was up. She found another in her path. It was the cold, emotionless, Signa Norrell.

"Hi, Signa!" she called with a smile. This girl never reacted to her, but she could at least try, right? Maybe someday she'd get something at least resembling a smile.

Signa ignored her, staring ahead blankly and taking a slow step forward.

"How are you today?" Ashlynn asked, smiling.

Signa ignored her, staring ahead blankly and taking a slow step forward.

"I'm pretty good myself. Can't complain. It's not a hard life, and there are some strange but good friends all around. Besides, I really owe her a lot. Even if she makes me do things I don't like on occasion, it's worth it for what she gave me," said Ashlynn, smiling.

Signa ignored her, staring ahead blankly and taking a slow step forward.

"You want this cookie?" asked Ashlynn, pulling a small cookie she had taken from the kitchen out of her pocket and dangling it before the girl.

Signa ignored her, staring ahead blankly and taking a slow step forward.

"You sure? It's tasty!" Ashlynn proclaimed, still waving the sweet baked good in the girl's face.

Signa raised her hands and grabbed it reluctantly. She nibbled at it slowly for a few seconds before eating the rest in just a few bites.

"See? Good, right?" Ashlynn laughed.

Signa ignored her, staring ahead blankly and taking a slow step forward.

Ashlynn laughed harder and started down a different path from the other. "See ya later, Signa," she said with a wave as they parted.

Signa ignored her, staring ahead blankly and taking a slow step forward.

It wasn't much longer before Ashlynn reached the television room. It was kind of strange seeing a big TV in an old castle, Deifilia was nothing if not unconventional. She was going to live in her old castle, but she was going to buy a massive electrical generator and fill it with modern comforts. She was just that sort of person.

Naida was in the room like always, playing the video game system connected to the TV. She looked like an unfamiliar woman, but despite being Ashlynn's best friend, Naida always appeared as a stranger. She looked up as Ashlynn drew nearer and smiled.

"Hey, Ash! Good to see ya!" Naida started with a laugh and smile.

Ashlynn sat down next to the other. "You too, Naida. Now let's get down to business."

"Knightmares good?" asked Naida. bringing her game back the start screen.

"Fine with me," said Ashlynn. "I'm going to win this time."

"Tch, doubt it. I've been practicing," Naida started.

"Heh, we'll just have to see then, "Said Ashlynn as the versus mode was selected. At the unit select screen, Naida selected the _Tristan Divider. _Megami chose the _Mordred._

The fight lasted a while, both women very much into it. Eventually, Naida scored a winning blow, much to Ashlynn's frustration.

"Tch, you suck. Let's do this again!" she started, shaking her head.

"Sure thing," said Naida. She selected _Lancelot Albion. _Ashlynn picked _Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements._

This time Megami won after a little effort. She smiled and laughed, thrilled by her exciting win.

"Ha! Lets go again," started Ashlynn.

"Of course, I'm not just going to let you win," said Naida eagerly.

"Ms. Fiametta, our Liege requests your presence," a voice said suddenly from the door, causing them both to look up. It was Lazarus, looking as dark and twisted as ever. Naida sighed and stood up.

"Pfft. Guess we'll have to continue later, Ash. Maybe Vi will be up and ready to join by that point as well," she said as she walked toward the door.

"Sounds cool. See ya later, Naida," said Ashlynn with a smile.

Naida left quietly. Lazarus too looked ready to walk away when Ashlynn decided to call out to him.

"You want a match, Lazarus?" she asked, holding out one of the game controller.

"Such mindless indulgence is a sin in the eyes of God," Lazarus said firmly. Ashlynn laughed. She turned the game off and stood to approach him.

"Heh, so what is that like number 433 on the list of things you've told me are sinful. Crazy," said Ashlynn walking toward the door to the room.

"God is unforgiving. He created man in His perfect image, but men have nothing in their mind but serving their petty material needs," said Lazarus, nodding.

"Glad I don't even try to not be a sinner then," said Ashlynn, walking out into the corridor; Lazarus followed. "Yep, Hell will be a joke after this life."

"The fiends of Hell are not something to view as a simple joke, Miss Alvara," the priest cautioned in a low voice.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to fear Hell, right?" said Ashlynn, putting a hand at the back of her head. "Knowing what I know about your God, your Devil can't be very much fun to be around."

"You mean to speak ill of God with those words, do you not?" Lazarus snarled as the two walked.

"Not really," said Ashlynn. "I'm just pointing out that the God you preach about isn't the most benevolent I've heard about."

"There is only one God. All others are false idols," said Lazarus. "The existence of such things is why God must be so unforgiving with his creations."

"Whatever you say, Father Cain," started Ashlynn. "I'm sure you know more about this stuff then I ever could."

"But of course, I hear God's word. I see what others do not," said Lazarus, with a nod. "Sinners lacking His holy blessing could never understand Him like I do."

"Big Sister!" a call came suddenly. Ashlynn looked down. A small child rushed at her and threw her arms around her hips affectionately. Ashlynn petted the little girl's head.

"Hi, Lucrecia. How are you today?" she asked, beaming down at the six year old girl, who had treated her as a sister since she joined the group.

"Good," the girl replied in her sweet voice, nodding and smiling cutely.

"That's good," said Ashlynn, hugging the girl a little before letting her back off.

"God smiles on those who show love to His devout servants, child," said Lazarus leering down at Lucrecia. Ashlynn's brow twitched angrily.

"Really, Father Cain?" the girl asked innocently, with wide eyes, taking a step toward the priest.

"Honestly, and you claim you don't have a sinful mind, Cain?" Ashlynn started, shaking her head and taking several steps away from the girl and toward the priest.

"I don't know of what you speak, Miss Alvara," Lazarus started with a wide grin.

"I read the file on your past," said Ashlynn. "And I don't intend to let my little sister here down in any way."

"Big Sister!" Lucrecia called cutely, closing the distance between her and Ashlynn. She proceeded to trip on her own feet, her girlish sundress flipping up, revealing bear print panties. Lazarus was staring

"Where do you think you're looking, Cain!" Ashlynn started punching the priest in the jaw, knocking the glasses of his face. She helped Lucrecia up to her feet as the man looked for them on the floor.

"That's how you deal with perverts, Lucrecia," said Ashlynn contemptuously, taking the girl by hand and leading her away..

"Okay, Big Sister!" the girl started, cheerfully, smiling upward.

"You hungry?" asked Ashlynn.

"Yep!" Lucrecia nodded.

"Good, I already ate, but let's get you something," said Ashlynn as she decided to head back to the kitchen. When they reached it and entered, it was again occupied.

"Hello, Miss Harrison, Miss Alvara," the old Sage started in a quiet voice as he sipped some coffee from a mug.

"Hi, Grandpa!" started Lucrecia cutely. The old man shook his head at the name.

"Hey," started Ashlynn. "So, what's fated to happen to me today?"

"You always ask, that, don't you?" the Sage started, smirking a little.

"You say you can see my fate," said Ashlynn. "And I don't believe in your sort of fate. I want to prove you wrong."

"Fine by me," said the Sage. "Today, you will waste your times on unimportant things before eventually going to bed having accomplished nothing of significance."

"Wow, that sounds like the same sort of easy to fulfill forecast you always give," said Ashlynn. "You'd have to be more specific for me to buy into this whole fate thing."

"It's hard to find specific things in days so insignificant to your fate," said the Sage.

"Sure, whatever you say," said Ashylnn, shrugging.

"It's fine if you don't believe now, girl. In the future this will change," said the Sage.

"Heh, fine. That's your prophecy and I'll make sure it never comes true. I'll remain a skeptic until the end," Ashlynn said with a full nod.

"As you wish, girl," said the Sage.

"Well, I think I'm going to go check on Vivia," said Ashlynn. "You think you could fix Lucrecia up something?"

"But Big sister!" Lucrecia started, looking distressed.

"Come on, Lucrecia, you'll see me later. 'Grandpa' here is better at cooking anyway," said Megami. The old man glared a little at her.

"Fine… but you have to play with me later," said Lucrecia, pouting a little.

"Of course," said Ashlynn, patting the child on the head. "See ya then." She looked at the old man. "I trust you don't mind?"

"I suppose not," said the Sage, nodding.

"Cool, see ya," the girl replied, shrugging and giving Lucrecia a final wave goodbye.

Ashlynn exited the room quietly after than and emerged back into the corridor. She continued a long way before her path was crossed by a surprising someone. She stared Deifilia Amarantha's beautiful features down carefully and smiled at her.

"My dear Ashlynn. It's nice seeing you," the woman said approaching her, lifting her chin and then softly pressing a kiss onto her lips. Ashlynn kissed her back softly.

"Y-yeah," said Ashlynn, nervously as the kiss broke. Megami couldn't get used to this woman. She was unnerving, somewhat frightening, but Ashlynn owed her every ounce of happiness she now had. The woman's arms, her bed, they were also comforting, Ashlynn couldn't deny this.

"Did you enjoy last night?" the woman asked with a kindly smile and a sweet voice, that belied the darker side of her character.

"Of course. Didn't I make it obvious enough, then?" started Ashlynn, blushing. Deifilia Amarantha was good at pleasing women. It was that simple.

"I suppose so," said Deifilia with a smile. "You were cute."

"Well, I'm glad you think so," said Ashlynn with a smile. "I'm up for it whenever you need me."

"It pleases me to hear that," said Deifilia, smiling and running a hand through Ashlynn's hair. "You're probably my favorite, you know that?"

"Stop…" Ashlynn blushed and laughed. "That's not fair to the rest."

"You know Signa doesn't care about such things, and Naida can feel synthetic since I'm pleasing an image that isn't truly her," said Deifilia. "It's you that is nothing short of beautiful in bed."

"Isn't that a little unfair to Vivia?" Ashlynn started, shaking her head.

"You're right. Vivia in a beautiful girl as well. I think I'll have her tonight," said Deifilia.

"I bet she'll like that," said Ashlynn.

"Yes," said Deifilia, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Well, speaking of Vivia, I think I'm going to go see if she's awake," said Ashlynn in a low voice.

"Why don't you, Ashlynn," Deifilia said, smiling softly.

Ashlynn smiled back at her hesitantly and then walked ahead, a little relieved to be away from the intimidating woman. She hurried down the corridor to the bedrooms. She knocked at a familiar door.

"Hey, Vivia. You up?" she started in a full voice.

"Ah, Ashlynn," a low yawn came. After half a minute of rustling sounds the door opened. "Hey."

Vivia Clarimond stand in the door, in her pajamas, wiping sleep from her eyes. Even with her soft black hair frazzled, this was a beautiful girl. She had soft pale skin, deep brown eyes, and a very nice figure. Vivia was 27, seven years older than Ashlynn, but, like the even older Naida, she was on about the same maturity level. She was a fun person to be around, with her genuinely cool, laid back character.

"Sleep well?" asked Ashlynn smiling at the other.

"Not long enough," Vivia yawned and threw a hand up in the air to stretch.

"You went to bed at eight, you know…" started Ashlynn, shaking her head.

"You know how it is," Vivia said, groggily.

"I have heard your Geas leaves you exhausted, but I'm not sure I've ever seen you not sleepy. It's kind of strange," said Ashlynn, smiling.

"Yeah," said Vivia. "I probably need more caffeine… or something…"

"Well, someone already has plans for you tonight at least," Ashlynn informed with a smile.

"Oh, well, that's something worth staying up for," Vivia laughed. "Though I have to be careful. Last time I fell asleep halfway though. I don't think she liked that much."

Ashlynn wondered how this was possible. At the very least, she had an idea why Deifilia hadn't mentioned Vivia at first just a moment before.

"Yeah, you might not want to do that," said Ashlynn with a laugh.

"I think you're probably right," the girl replied smilingly.

"So, you hungry?" started Ashlynn, shrugging.

"Not really," said Vivia.

"Deifilia was talking to Naida, but as I just ran into her, I think that's done now. We could go find her for some gaming," Ashlynn suggested, nodding.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun," Vivia replied, with a quiet nod.

"Let's go then," said Ashlynn, smiling.

"Cool. Wait a sec for me to get dressed," said Vivia.

"Of course."

With that, Vivia disappeared into her room again. After five minutes she reappeared, her mid-length hair spiked out evenly and normal clothes, pants and a nice blouse, adorning her body. She looked cute.

The two started down the hall wordlessly, a relaxed atmosphere around them. Eventually they reached the television room. Naida wasn't there.

"Eh, she'll show up eventually," said Ashlynn sitting down.

"She always does," said Vivia with a smile as she sat down too, turning on the knightmare frame combat game.

"Lucrecia probably will come eventually too. I said we'd play together," Ashlynn, said, remembering her cute "little sister".

"Cool. That's a cute kid," Vivia replied as she navigated through the game menus. She selected _Shinkiro _at the character screen.

"Yeah, she's sweet," said Ashlynn. "It's a shame this has to be her home."

"But she's one of us," said Vivia. "You know her past. She owes more to that woman than almost any of us do."

"Yeah, but I just think she'll be hurt in the end. It's sad," said Ashlynn, her voice low and somber.

"We'll all be hurt in the end, Ashlynn. We may hide from it now, but we can't forever," said Vivia, her voice very low. "It's the truth."

"Right," said Ashlynn. "I know I've done things of which I'm not proud. I know that woman will have me do even more such things in the future."

"Do you think this happiness, these few joyous moments in our bleak lives are worth all this? That being saved by her was worth being free?" asked Vivia.

"I can't tell you that directly, Vivia," Ashlynn said, shaking her head. "All I can say right now, is I'm going to win."

"Win? What do you--?!" Vivia started. it was only a moment later that he realized that Ashlynn had finally selected a unit, _Galahad,_ and the game had begun. "No fair! Cheater!"

"You're fault for not paying attention," said Ashlynn with a quick laugh.

Vivia punched her hard in the leg and then turned her attention fully to the game. Even with Ashlynn's early lead, she still won out in the end.

They played a long while, eventually lucrecia and Naida did join in. That day was fun. It was peaceful. Ashlynn had a smile on her face. There weren't many days like that one left.

A/N: A fairly long extra. This one was fun for me, allowing me to capture a certain set of characters in a new light. Even though it wasn't perverted like most of his suggestions, I was pushed to do this by daiki-kasho (probably because it meant more time for his two characters), but I enjoyed it. It's going to be one in three Ashlynn focused past extras we'll be seeing. This Vivia girl will be fleshed out a bit more in the other two.

Items to be added to the main story's info page:

Vivia Clarimond


	19. The Happiness of a Shadowed Heart

A/N: Here's another character based one to help flesh out a character and keep her with you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: The night before the events of Turn 31, a bedroom within the Britannia Imperial Castle.

Callista wore a solemn expression as she sat in her chair, going over the documents pertaining to her role in the fight to take place the next day. She sighed. She should probably get to sleep. They were waking very early in the morning the next day to depart for Japan. She should at least try and rest up for it, even if it always was hard for her to sleep before such exciting days. Perhaps she could grab one of the castle maids for a little fun abuse to take her mind off of it. That might help.

It was just as Callista was thinking that, that a knock came softly at her door. She called out in a low whisper, "Yes?"

"Can I come in, mom?" It was Eilith's voice. Callista smiled wide, her heart feeling somewhat warm.

"Of course, dear," she replied in a soft voice as the door opened. Eilith entered quietly and sat down on the nearby bed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. I saw your light was still on, so I thought maybe we could talk some more," said Eilith in a breezy voice, smiling.

"Oh. Well, what do you want to talk of?" asked Callista, smiling back at her child.

"Well, I found it kind of fascinating what we were talking about earlier, you know about your past?" the girl started earnestly. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about all that."

"It's not a topic on which I like to speak, dear," said Callista. "Especially with you."

"Okay, that's fine. I won't force you," said Eilith, still smiling, not looking a bit disappointed. This child wouldn't judge her.

"No, I suppose I will tell you," said Callista. "I'll tell you about what sort of person your mother is."

Eilith smiled and listened intently as Callista began her tale.

---

It was a cold winter night in the year 2014, a.t.b.. Callista Blackwell, a recent recruit, just 18 years in age, was serving under the command of Imperial Princess Cornelia li Britannia as she led her forces into the EU, in a vie for Britannian conquest. Callista had only fought in a few battles yet, and was already over the initial shock of it. Now, as she sat in the seat of her Sutherland, following her commander closely on route to a small EU border town by the name of Santa Callida at which an EU force was said to be stationed, she found the idea of battle rather enjoyable.

"All units, we're approaching the enemy. Be careful," said Cornelia quietly, as they grew closer and closer to the town.

"Yes, your highness," everyone, Callista included, replied. Ten minutes later, battle broke out.

It was going to be an ambush, Cornelia's charge on the town, but in the end, they were the ones who were ambushed instead, surrounded on all sides by a force of the EU's knightmare frame, Panzer-Hummel. They were outnumbered. Their force consisted only of Cornelia and her two royal guards in their Gloucesters, and seven Sutherlands. They were face to face with about twenty-five Panzer-Hummels.

"Do not get discouraged, men! Fight and win!" Cornelia ordered as the battle started. Her custom Gloucester rushed forward at the lone uniquely colored Panzer-Hummel, surely the commander of the force.

The rest of the units dispersed. Callista found an enemy quickly and skewered it with her jousting lance before it could even get its autocannon fired. Another unit fired at her, she turned to it and fired her giant cannon, straight at it three times. It avoided two of the shots, which collided with houses in the distance, setting them ablaze. The last shot hit and damaged the machine, opening it up to a bold lance charge.

Callista turned her Sutherland around to see two Panzer-Hummels gang-up on and kill one of her comrades. She shot at both of them several times, while avoiding the return fire with precise timing. The pilots weren't so stupid and wouldn't let her get a hit. Inevitably she ended up having to use her surroundings to her advantage, firing several blasts into the buildings around the units, setting them on fire to distract the pilots, before she could get clear blows in with her lance. For good measure, she shot at the people who ran from the burning buildings too.

The fight continued a long while longer. Soon all but two Sutherlands, Callista's and another, were gone. The Panzer-Hummels were down to about six in number. Santa Callida was engulfed in flames. There were few targets left, so Callista was mostly just firing off random shots at anything she wanted to see light up in flame.

After destroying yet another Panzer-Hummel, she rushed to regroup with her commander. She caught sight of the two royal guards in their Gloucesters fighting off about two enemy machines apiece. Meanwhile, in the shadow of the local church, Cornelia herself was fighting just one unit. It wasn't the commander anymore, just a common looking Panzer-Hummel, yet it seemed to be giving Cornelia an equal fight somehow, or at least as close as possible for a vastly inferior unit.

But this wouldn't last. Just as the royal guards, Guilford and Darlton, finished off both their opponents, Cornelia's lance threw her enemy back into the wall of the church. The church's high tower collapsed with its support broken and fell hard to the ground below, as the roof collapsed on the knightmare, burying it. Satisfied, Cornelia turned around.

The losses were too extensive to continue the drive into the EU unassisted. The unit decided to regroup with the larger force and spent the next hour in retreat. Back at camp, Callista received a visit.

"Princess?!" she started, looking up at Cornelia vi Britannia as she entered her tent.

"You fought well today, soldier," she spoke. "It's Blackwell right?"

"Right! Callista Blackwell," Callista said with an enthusiastic nod. Strong, beautiful and elegant, Cornelia was someone very easy to admire.

"It's surprising, Callista," Cornelia spoke, surprising the girl hopelessly in using her given name. "You're a woman and you're just 18 and yet the vigor and unabashed ruthlessness you put into that fight just now was nothing short of incredible."

"Or condemnable, depending on your perspective," Callista replied wryly.

"In a war like this, if all knights were bound strictly by honor, we'd get nowhere," said Cornelia, with a smirk. "Raw power is no less worthy of respect than high honor."

"So you think you need people like me, people who enjoy this?" asked Callista, closing her eyes.

"I'm not saying that, said Callista. "I'm just saying, you performed well in that battle. You killed more enemy units than anyone else in a Sutherland and you came away with your life. It's a performance worthy of respect."

"Hmm, you're truly an interesting princess, Cornelia li Britannia," said Callista with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so," the princess replied. "I'd like you, Callista, to stay on as a member of my personal unit. If I'm pleased, I can see a woman of your caliber finding herself both decorated and promoted."

"It'd be an honor, princess," said Callista, feeling a high at hearing the words. "I'll serve as your faithful retainer so long as you have a place for me."

"Good," said Cornelia with a smile. "Your type of strength is something I hope to rely on."

"Of course," Callista said, nodding quietly.

---

A year passed. Callista stayed on in Cornelia's personal unit for a while, delighting in turning every battlefield they saw into Hell. Cornelia didn't seem to mind her extremes, even if she was nothing short of noble and compassionate, no matter how Callista looked at her. She couldn't really understand why the woman kept her around when she clearly did everything differently than most of the people around her, but she supposed she had a strange sort of respect and understanding from the woman. That respect was enough reason to one day, a year later, get called back to the Britannian capital.

She was being evaluated as a potential candidate to fill an opening within the Knights of the Round, on Cornelia's personal recommendation. She had just competed a demonstration in a Gloucester, using dummy weaponry, before the Emperor himself. She was the last of the candidates for the position to do the demonstration. It was only a few moments after she was done and walking through the castle halls that she was approached by a soldier.

"Lady Blackwell, His Majesty has requested a private audience," the man spoke. Callista's eyes went wide, as a gripping anxiety entered her heart.

"U-understood," said Callista, feeling kind of cold. "Right away."

She could hardly think as she led to the throne room. She had never anticipated this. Surely the Emperor had some influence in the decision, she thought, but she never thought he'd be interviewing them personally, much less than he'd start with her. She approached the throne and the formidable, powerful older man tentatively. Standing before him, she fell to her knee in a deep reverent bow.

"Callista Blackwell," he started in his deep bellowing voice. "Rise."

"It is an unknowable honor to stand before you, sir," said Callista in a slightly quivering voice.

"Your skills are worthy of the highest praise, Callista Blackwell," the Emperor spoke, the intensity of his voice spellbinding. "Your familiarity with the knightmare frame, the boldness and ferocity of your every move, it brings to mind late Empress, Marianne in her youth."

"Your majesty--! Such praise, it's not… I-I don't--," Callista started, feeling like her heart had stopped. The most powerful man in the world was comparing her to a woman who was not only the woman Callista had respected most in her youth, but was also one of his wives.

"No. You have truly impressed me, Callista Blackwell," the Emperor spoke. "I was moved by the strength and passion in your performance."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Callista nodded, still feeling unworthy.

"Why do you fight, Callista Blackwell?" the Emperor then asked abruptly.

Callista was taken aback. She wasn't going to lie to this man, not for anything. She was going to say what she knew was the truth. "I fight, Your Majesty, because I can. It amuses me, it thrills me, it excites me."

"A bold response," the man spoke. "But an honest one, and one that has its own sort of beauty."

Callista blushed. Her body tensed up. "I am honored to hear my answer pleases you, Your Majesty."

"This world is run by strength, Callista Blackwell. It is a world where the strong dictate all and the weak fall and perish," the Emperor said in a low roar.

"Of course. Those with strength, those with power will always remain at the top. That's what power is, it is the strength to control those less than you," said Callista. "This is a world where the strong rise to the top while the weak wallow in misery before they inevitably die."

"Well put, Callista Blackwell," said the Emperor. "You have a sound mind, it seems."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Callista said. "It is an honor."

"This world, does any part of it disgust you?" asked the man, his voice holding a certain weariness.

"Most of it. It's a dark world, decaying and miserable," said Callista. "It's a world too afraid to show its true face."

"An interesting perspective, Callista Blackwell," the man said in a strong voice. "This world is indeed wrapped in lies. It fears the truth that will set it free."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Callista with a nod.

"You have impressed me, Callista Blackwell," said the Emperor. "I would like you to join me."

"You mean I am to be one of your twelve knights of the Round?" Callista started excitedly.

"No!" the man bellowed. "You will not be one of twelve, but one of 108."

"One-hundred-and-eight? Your Majesty, what does that--?" Callista started, not recognizing the number.

"You, Callista Blackwell, are a woman worthy of my court," said the Emperor boldly. Callista was once again shocked.

"Y-Your Majesty?! You mean to make me a…" Callista shivered. "I am forever honored."

"You, woman, shall henceforth bear the name Callista vol Britannia!" the man declared. Callista felt faint.

"I am forever in your service, my Emperor," said Callista, weakly. A smile slowly appeared on her face.

---

Thus Callista began her life as the 108th consort to Emperor Charles zi Britannia, wearing her new name, Callista vol Britannia as a badge of honor as she continued to dominate battlefields as a commanding soldier. It was a month after she met with the Emperor, that Cornelia li Britannia returned to the capital and their paths crossed once more.

"It's been a while, Callista," said Cornelia, smiling as she approached her within the castle walls. "I've heard both of your new position and your exploits on the battlefield. I must say you look sharp for it."

"I wouldn't have gotten here were it not for you, Princess. I'm in your debt," said Callista, nodding.

"You're satisfied with this new life of yours then?" asked Cornelia.

"Very. It's a beautiful name I've been granted. It's nothing but an honor to stand beside your father," said Callista in a low voice, smiling.

"As strange a character as ever," said Cornelia with a smirk. "There aren't many girls not quite twenty years of age, satisfied with being the consort to a man approaching sixty."

"It's not about that, and you know it, Princess," spoke Callista. "It's power, pure and simple. Prestige, honor. There is no greater honor a woman of Britannia can know than standing beside that man."

"You are a woman worthy of such honor, Callista. Some may call it madness, but what you have is a raw strength, an unbreakable spirit, a lack of fear. Ever since that fight in that Spanish town, when you proved that to me, I knew you were destined for something like this," said Cornelia.

"Thank you, Your Highness," said Callista. "I am glad I have your support. Your siblings seem to view me with nothing but disdain."

"They don't understand the battlefield," said Cornelia. "Few of my brothers and sisters have ever seen a real fight. They don't know what your strength is, so they won't recognize it, and may only condemn it as violence."

"I'm the youngest woman of your father's court by far, younger than most of his children. I would think that's a part of it," said Callista with a laugh.

"That might be a part of it," Cornelia admitted off hand.

"But I at least have your respect," said Callista with confidence. "That is enough for me."

"Your heart is cold and a dark, Callista; as a woman, you are hard to praise. As a warrior you are peerless. You are the sort any who valued herself a real warrior would want supporting her," said Cornelia readily.

"Your honesty is truly commendable. And you're able to put up with a lot," said Callista. "You're bound for great things, Princess."

Cornelia smiled as the conversation slowly faded out.

---

Things progressed steadily after that. Two years years passed. Callista continued fighting. War broke out in Japan, then Area 11. A man in a mask captivated the world as he led a miraculous rebellion. Callista wasn't particularly involved in his fight as it broke out. Her strength was used elsewhere. Cornelia's sister Euphemia li Britannia wound up dead after some bizarre breakdown and shortly after, though the rebellion was momentarily quelled, Cornelia disappeared.

Another year passed. The masked man returned and the fight for Japan resumed. Callista continued fighting still, until the Emperor approached her. She stopped fighting when she realized she was going to have his child. Word arrived of Cornelia's return, setting her heart at ease, but this would not last. One nightmarish day, it was suddenly announced that Callista's Emperor was dead, killed by a wayward son, Lelouch vi Britannia, son of Marianne. It was the dead of a cold night when Callista first met this man.

"This is the last of your father's consorts who inhabit this castle, Lelouch," said a young man. Callista knew him as the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi, an Eleven by birth.

"He kept one so young?" the new Emperor frowned. "Sickening. We'll put her to death with the others."

"Excuse me! What is this?!" Callista stammered, finding her feet, grabbing for a sword close to her bed. Kururugi rushed toward and in a few swift motion disarmed her and restrained her.

"I'm purging this world of my father's tyranny, and the nobility who thrives on it," said Lelouch, staring with contempt at Callista. "That extends to the parasites who cling to him."

"Why kill me?! I haven't wronged you," said Callista, growling.

"This woman, Callista vol Britannia, is referred to as the Blood Queen in the press. She's a sadist who delights in causing casualties," said Kururugi, in a low voice.

"Disgusting," said Lelouch. "Charles zi Britannia had no shame with these women."

"Have her corralled with the others for immediate execution?" Kururugi started, titling his head.

"At once," said Lelouch, nodding rigidly.

"Please! No! Don't send me to my death!" Callista shouted desperately, fear overtaking her as she embraced her swollen middle.

"You're pregnant?" Lelouch started, studying her with narrow eyes.

Callista nodded.

"Why should it be any concern to me if that man's child be allowed to live?" Lelouch asked, his scorn perfectly apparent.

"P-please…." Callista started, beginning to cry. "She is everything to me, this child inside me… I don't care for my own life, but please allow my daughter to be born before you kill me."

"The sight of you disgusts me, as does everything you represent. I see not why I owe you any favor," said Lelouch, coldly.

"Please… anything… I have no loyalty to him… I'll betray his memory in any way you wish, I'll give you anything you desire… j-just please… please do this one thing…" tears continued to flow from the woman's soft blue eyes as she looked up at the young man.

"You are pregnant how long now?" asked Lelouch, his voice no less harsh.

"Nine months," the woman replied sheepishly.

"Your execution date is set for three months from today, you had better hope fate smiles on your child," said Lelouch, before turning around.

"Lelouch, you weren't going to show compassion," Kururugi whispered into the man's ear. Callista had good hearing, so she could just decipher it. "Why show any mercy, even in a case like this? Consider the Requiem…"

Lelouch waved the man off and turned around. "Have her thrown in a holding cell."

"Understood," said Kururugi, and so Callista was hauled away.

---

Three months passed in perfect isolation. Then the day finally arrived that her daughter was born. The birthing pains were worth it when the beautiful infant was placed snugly in her arms. She cradled it, smilingly. It was while she was still being tended to, that a familiar woman visited her.

"It's been too long, Callista," Cornelia li Britannia spoke in a somber voice from the door.

"Princess? I-I… It's good to see you again," said Callista, holding her sleeping child close to her chest.

"Yes, very," said Cornelia. "Congratulations. She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Callista replied smiling as warmly as possible.

"What's her name?" asked the princess in a warm voice.

"Eilith," said Callista softly, staring at the infant girl.

"A pretty name," Cornelia said. "Suitable for such a child."

"Yes. She is lovely. Having her in my arms is more satisfying than any battle, I've ever fought," said Callista, beginning to cry. "I welcome death. That I was able to bring this child into being I feel my entire life has been worthwhile."

"Your execution has been cancelled," said Cornelia forwardly. Callista looked up, not sure she had heard right.

"What was that? How could that be?" she started, shaking a little.

"You didn't receive any news in that cell, but just weeks ago, my brother Lelouch was slain by the people's hero, the man who calls himself Zero," said Cornelia, closing her eyes.

"He was assassinated?" Callista started, shocked. "Why wasn't I informed sooner?"

"I'm sorry," said Cornelia. "My sister, Nunnally, selected as the new Empress, finds the violence of your history reprehensible. She won't kill you for it, but she made the decision to keep you well beyond bars for life."

"I'd rather die than sit in a dark cell for the rest of my life, separated from this child," Callista said in a full voice.

"I thought you'd say that," said Cornelia. "But my opinion matters not in this. You are a relic of the age of war in a newly emerging age of peace. This child might have changed you, but I cannot say I don't see the reasoning behind this decision."

"What will happen to my Eilith?" asked Callista. "Will she be treated well?"

"I'm sorry," said Cornelia. "It was decided that her existence will be masked. Based on your reputation, it would not do well for the battered image of the royal family to announce you had given it its newest child at this time. That was the reasoning at least."

"Where will she end up?" asked Callista, disheartened but knowing she couldn't fight it.

"She'll have a normal life among the citizenry, completely unaware of where she comes from," said the princess in an apologetic voice.

"I see," said Callista. "So her story begins at the same place mine did… I suppose I can at least sleep knowing she'll have a life without worries."

"I hope it is so," said Cornelia with a nod.

"Thank you," said Callista.

"You'll have the rest of the day to spend with her," said Cornelia before she turned to leave one more.

Callista cried as she held her beloved child tightly, savoring what would be her last moments with Eilith for a long, bleak twenty long years.

---

Callista closed her eyes as she finished telling her daughter everything. Her eyes were moist with tears. Eilith was smiling.

"Thank you, mother. For everything," said Eilith brightly.

"I stand by what I told that woman that day," said Callista coming to smile herself.

"What's that, mother?" asked the girl.

"That bringing you into this world was enough to validate my whole life. That seeing my child before me now, I am nothing but satisfied with everything else," said Callista.

Eilith blushed. "Well, I'm glad to have someone who cares so much." She laughed and the stood up. "But, I think I'll get to bed now. Thanks for the talk."

"No, thank you, dear. Seeing your face is worth more than you could know," said Callista ia low voice.

"I love you, mother," Eilith said, her voice very soft. Hearing the child say these words for the first time caused Callista to tear up again.

"And I love you, dear," said Callista in return. She smiled, feeling so incredibly satisfied.

A/N: End extra. This one turned out pretty long. In-depth Callista backstory. I guess this was sort of a makeup I deemed necessary since I didn't' like killing her. Callista, despite being an unabashed sadist, is very sympathetic for me. This chapter was rather sad to write, particularly the end, knowing her fate and that this was the last exchange between mother and daughter. What else was interesting here is Emperor Charles; writing him is kind of fun, as you have to make sure you could realistically hear him saying it. Anyway, I hope you liked this.


	20. A Day of Light Amidst the Darkness

A/N: Again, this extra is all you get this week. This is kind of bad because this really probably goes better with Turn 32, which you obviously haven't read yet. But, alas, it still should all makes sense. Just don't complain when Turn 32 comes and I go a little bit backwards from this. Anyway, let's get the fun started

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: Somewhere in the middle of Turn 32.

Megami wore a smile as she emerged into the halls of Castle Amarantha one particular day. This may seem strange. Megami had nothing to smile about at this place. It was darkness, threats, and horror that populated the castle's walls. The outlook was grim to say the least. But Megami Subarashii wasn't the type who liked to remain sad. She liked to distance herself from sadness, maybe hide from it. Even in a horrible situation, you can find a little happiness sometimes, she liked to think. Besides, this particular day was Christmas.

Megami was dressed in a sexy female Santa costume, complete with hat. A large sack was draped over her arm. It had been hard to ask that woman for permission to leave the castle to buy presents. Megami almost found herself unable to, but her desire to put a smile where one hadn't been in weeks now, on the face of Chiharu Ohgi won out in her heart. She had been shopping with Signa Norrell (for whom she bought cookies) the previous day, and now had gifts to give out. She moved briskly and finally found the open dining hall; she peered in and saw that Chiharu was inside, amongst others. She slipped in.

All eyes instantly focused on her. Chiharu's mouth went agape with horror. Naida snickered. Lucrecia smiled. Lazarus frowned. Philip just nodded in a strange fashion. Megami smiled at them and took a seat next to Chiharu.

"Megami, what's this about?" asked Chiharu, tentatively.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd spread some Christmas cheer," said Megami with a smile.

"Is this really appropriate?" said Chiharu in a downcast voice. "There's nothing to be cheerful about."

"Come on, Chiharu. Everything sucks, true. But, that doesn't mean we can't smile every so often, that we can't try and make the best of this horrible situation," said Megami in a somber voice.

"I don't…" Chiharu started. "I know what you're trying to do… but this time… I don't know if it's right…"

"Gee, you have something against Christmas?!" Megami declared with a hufd, surprising Chiharu, who stared a her peculiarly.

"No… not really…" said Chiharu. "This just doesn't' feel like a holiday… not like this…"

"Ah, just shut up and open your present," said Megami fumbling around her bag and pulling out a medium sized colorfully wrapped box. She handed it to Chiharu.

"You know I don't have anything to give you in return," said Chiharu staring down at the box and then up at Megami.

"Oh? That's too bad…" said Megami with a playful snicker. "I can think of a few things you might be able to give me tonight…."

"You've really snapped haven't you?" Chiharu said shaking her head. She tore into the wrapping paper.

"I didn't do this to get anything in return. I just wanted to make you smile, Chiharu," said Megami with a nod as the girl revealed the simple white box.

"I see…" said Chiharu as she opened the box. "Now--"

Chiharu froze up entirely as she peered down at the contents. She looked up at Megami, shock on her face as her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is this, Megami?!" she demanded as she held up a barely there bra and a matching thong, both made of an almost see-through black material.

"You don't like it?" Megami snickered.

"There's something seriously wrong with you," said Chiharu starting to blush a little as her anger subsided. She threw the box to the floor. This caused some of the tissue paper lining the box to move about, revealing something else at the bottom.

"I'm sorry," Megami laughed. Chiharu quickly picked up the other item inside the box. A very small smile crept onto her face as she lifted the latest of knightmare combat video games.

"Thank you," she said quietly, a somberness in her eyes, even as the smile widened just slightly.

"Ooh. Did you get me something too, big sister?!" an excited Lucrecia Harrison saw her moment to enter the conversation and did so, sitting atop Megami's lap. Even if she had become far more twisted over the years, Megami couldn't bring herself to hate Lucrecia even now. She was that woman's slave, but she was still, at least somewhere inside, Megami's little sister.

"Of course," said Megami smiling as she held the child steadily and fished in her bag for a present. She handed it to the girl.

"Yay!" Lucrecia called as she tore into it, until it was just a box, which she opened. She pulled out a large stuffed animal. "What is this stupid thing?" she started bitterly.

"It's a stuffed mongoose," said Megami, smiling. "You used to always like cute toys like that."

"Yeah, when I was stupid baby!" Lucrecia huffed, angry, jumping off from Megami's lap. "You give her panties, and I get this garbage?! It's not fair!"

"Uh… sorry," said Megami.

"You can have these if you want," said Chiharu holding out her new sexy lingerie. The girl took it eagerly.

"Umm… I'm not sure a girl her age should be wearing that…." said Megami tentatively.

"Shut up! I'm old enough to wear whatever I want," Lucrecia huffed cutely, blushing as she held the tiny fabric. She looked at Chiharu and in a low voice said, "Thank you…"

"Whatever," said Megami, shaking her head and standing. She walked over to Naida. "Here you go," she said as she pulled a box from her bag and placed it before the woman.

Naida opened it eagerly, pulling out a copy of the latest handheld version of the knightmare combat video game and a small jar of mixed nuts.

"Awesome. You've always been good at this, As--" the girl stopped herself mid word. "Thank you, Meg."

"No problem," Megami smiled and nodded. She then pulled an unwrapped ceramic unicorn from her bag and placed it in front of Philip. "Merry Christmas."

Philip stared at it in awe, unable to say anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really get you anything, Priest," said Megami, glancing at Lazarus.

"Look at you all, using this holy day for your pathetic self-gratification. An unforgivable sin," said Lazarus coldly. "It's apparent that you sinner have all forgotten the true meaning of Christmas!"

"Hey, Laz, I got a present for you if you shut up," said Naida standing and walking over the man, a hand going into her coat pocket.

"Nonsense! Today is a day of penitence and prayer; your naïve gift giving ritual deviates from the point of this glorious day! I will not play such a game," Lazarus scoffed with finality.

"You sure about that?" Naida said, brandishing a small piece of cloth. The man looked at it. He recognized it about the same time as Megami did.

"Very well," Lazarus said taking the piece of cloth, a small pair of cute panties, from Naida and becoming quiet.

"T-that's my--" a small voice started, partly hushed by embarrassment. Soon Lucrecia was barreling across the room, intent to kill consuming her. She of course tripped and fell as she did, her skirt flipping up to reveal the panties she was currently wearing, holiday themed white with red trim, a little sprig of holly as the bow, and cute pictures of snowmen and other holiday symbols decorating it.

The girl promptly lifted herself, blushing even harder now and completed her run. She proceeded to slam her fist into Lazarus' stomach and then kicked Naida in the kneecap before ripping her panties from Lazarus' hand.

"You both suck!" she declared with a stomp.

"Yeah, Naida, what's that about?" started Megami, shaking her head and laughing. "Stealing people's panties; there's something wrong with that."

Naida laughed, despite the pain in her knee.

"It's a lie!" a sudden call came. The sound of shattering ceramics then filled the room as Philip's warped staff came crushing down upon his unicorn, breaking it completely.

Everyone looked at him, Chiharu included, and started to laugh.

---

Amelia wore a smile on her face as she walked down the streets of Vortigern, doing some last minute gift shopping. It was literally last minute, as it was very late in the evening, Christmas Eve already. Hardly any stores were open, but Amelia eventually found one suitably big and commercial that was staffed by enough foreigners to get by. Even it was closing in an hour though. As Amelia began scouring for a gift, she thought back to the scene earlier that day.

It had been early that morning in the Enneagram house. She had been Glen Esmay then. She was doing her cleaning duties as usual when Margaret suddenly popped into the room before her.

"Hey! Loser! Come here a moment," said Margaret in a harsh voice.

"Yes, Lady Margaret?" Amelia started, turning and tilting her head.

"I don't think you deserve it," said Margaret," but Mother was giving these to all the servants."

She pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Amelia. The words "Merry Christmas" were written on it. It was Margaret's handwriting and not her mother's, Amelia instantly noticed. She opened it readily and pulled out a handsome sum of money.

"My, wow… are you sure this is necessary?" started Amelia, looking down and up between the gift and Margaret. It wasn't necessary, considering Amelia had plenty of money, but it was a really thoughtful gesture.

"Just shut up and take it, before I decide to take it back," said Margaret, blushing just slightly.

"Umm… okay…" said Amelia in a low voice.

"And be sure to thank my mother for this; it was her idea," said Margaret, with a huff.

"But it was you who wanted to reward Glen so handsomely, Margaret," said Nonette Enneagram, who had just appeared in the door. "You said you wanted to give him something to make his hard life easier, so you asked me to give more to him then the rest."

"S-shut up, mother!" Margaret shouted, her face entirely red. "I just… I was… It means nothing!"

Nonette laughed. Amelia took a step forward. "Thank you both so much," she said graciously. She didn't need this, but it was an act of pure kindness; she couldn't refuse it.

And she didn't. She did however, decide then that she would be getting Margaret something in return. As she walked through the store that night, that was exactly what she was doing.

---

Hiromi Tohdoh sat in a dark room on board _Hitokage_, her world nothing but dreary sadness and intense, unstoppable loathing. It was Christmas, but this year was more than enough proof that this was just another day. It had always been a day for her family, and yet now her family had been ripped to shreds. It didn't seem fair.

"Hey, dear… are you in there?" a soft voice accompanied by a softer knock sounded at her door.

"Yeah… come in… mother," Hiromi said in a low voice. Her mother and little brother were all she had left. She had to treasure them.

The door opened and Nagisa Tohdoh entered the room with a somber expression on her face. She sat down next to Hiromi on the bed. Wordlessly, she embraced her daughter. Hiromi felt like crying.

"I'm sorry, dear," Nagisa spoke softly, holding the girl.

"Mother…" Hiromi said in a very fragile voice.

"It's okay… we still have each other… the three of us…" the woman said in a broken voice, emotion caught in her voice.

"Y-yeah…" Hiromi said, tears leaving her eyes. Her mother was warm, comforting. She felt like she was melting in her arms.

"Your brother liked the gifts me and your father picked out for him…" Nagisa said in a very slight voice.

"Really? I'm glad…" Hiromi said, strained.

"We never picked out anything for you…" said Nagisa.

"I don't need anything... mother… just promise me… you'll stay right here… always…" said Hiromi, crying into her mother's arms.

"Okay, dear… it's a promise…" said Nagisa, cradling the girl. "Merry Christmas…"

"Yeah…" Hiromi said, her voice quiet. The two of them would stay like that for a long while longer.

---

Deifilia wore a smirk as she rolled over, off of the nubile body of Marcella Belita, granting her one final, full kiss. She then sat up and began dressing herself.

"Was that a suitable Christmas gift, my dear Marcella?" said Deifilia, smiling.

"More than I could ever ask for," Marcella replied, cooing submissively.

"Cute," said Deifilia. "You're a precious gift yourself, Marcella."

"I'm glad I could please you, Miss Deifilia," said Marcella with a smile.

"Heh, you always do," said Deifilia. She then proceeded to walk from that bedroom, offering the girl one final smile as she did.

Almost immediately, she ran into the witch, D.D.. She smiled.

"Hey there, my witch, you care to join me in some Christmas celebrations?" asked Deifilia was a deep smirk.

"Not particularly," said D.D. "I don't honestly buy into such things. Why should one day be considered special, just because men have decided it is?"

"We always disagree about the little things," said Deifilia, shaking her head.

"I suppose so," said D.D.

"But I've never known you to just turn down sex with me," said Deifilia, shaking her head.

"I wasn't. Just expressing that we don't need to attach such inane excuses to it," said the witch.

"You really are heartless," Deifilia sighed. "But very well… will you join me?"

"Of course," D.D. said.

Deifilia gave a playful smile.

---

Katsumi Kozuki wore a grin on her face as she sat on a couch onboard the _Hitokage, _snuggled up next to her sister. Their mother greeted them with a smile and two colorfully wrapped presents. Katsumi's eyes lit up at the boxes. Katsue seemed less impressed.

"Gee, mom, is that really necessary? " she said while shaking her head. "We're out fighting battles with you as soldiers and yet you still think you need to get us gifts."

"You're my children. You'll always get Christmas presents from me," said Kallen forwardly, smiling.

"I guess so," said Katsue. "but considering the condition our homeland is in, it hardly seems appropriate to go through the trouble."

"The two of you are just fifteen. You're children; children still need things like this every once in a while," said Kallen with a firm nod.

"Whatever you say," said Katsue, shaking her head.

"Here, just open them," Kallen said, forcing a present into either girl's hands.

Katsumi tore into her excitedly, smiling as she did. She opened the contained box and was awarded with a wealth of latest anime DVDs for all of her favorite series. Action girls, mecha, fantasy, yuri romance, all of her favorite genres were represented in the pile of DVDs.

"Wow! Thanks, mom!" Katsumi cheered excitedly.

"I'm happy you liked it dear," said Kallen, smiling. "I thought you would."

Katsue slowly opened her own gift. She pulled out a really thick, boring looking book and a box containing a super-detailed model of a knightmare frame, probably containing hundreds of pieces. Katsumi shook her head at her sister's boring hobbies.

"Awesome! How'd you know I wanted to read this?" Katsue exclaimed happily, holding up the book, which looked like some ridiculously excessive historical novel, probably about war.

"I just thought it looked like something you'd like," said Kallen, smiling.

"T-thanks," said Katsue in a soft voice. "You're the best, mom."

"Yeah! Even when things are at the worst, you still got such great things for us," said Katsumi smiling.

"It must have been hard to get clearance to leave and buy such non-necessities," said Katsue.

"It wasn't so bad," said Kallen. "Anything to help make this time of year a little happier for you two."

"We appreciate it, mom," said Katsumi, tilting her head.

"Great," Kallen said. "I guess I'll leave you to enjoy them for now."

"Thanks… and Merry Christmas, mom," said Katsue in an easy voice.

"Merry Christmas," Katsumi echoed.

"Thanks, girls," said Kallen as she walked out of the room. "Merry Christmas to you as well."

Katsumi looked through her DVDs for a while before Katsue spoke, while staring at the box of her model, which looked like _Gawain_, "Honestly, Christmas presents at a time when things are so messed up."

"We'll fix things eventually. We just need to find a time when we can slip out and go where that woman said," said Katsumi, smiling.

"Always the impossible optimist, Katsumi?" Katsue sighed.

"You cant' lose hope. That's what this day is all about, right?" said Katsumi, tilting her head.

"Fair enough," said the girl's sister.

"And mother did gives us some nice presents. We have no right to complain," Katsumi spoke in a soft voice.

"I suppose so," said Katsue. With a sly smirk, after a long pause, the girl said, "And I think I have a present to give you later, myself."

"Ooh, I think I'll like that," said Katsumi, her mind going to perhaps dark places. "I may have something for you as well."

Both girls smiled and laughed as they snuggled a little closer.

---

Richter Novak wore a stern expression as he entered the main room of the small manor he and Jackie were borrowing in the EU. She greeted him with a smile. They were to be married in two days. Richter awaited it eagerly. With that ceremony, he would cement his place as an extension of the Britannian royal family.

"Hello dear," said Jackie expectantly. She was clearly waiting for something. Richter pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it in front of her.

"Oh? You got me something?" Jackie started, opening the wrapping paper on the gift slowly. "You shouldn't have."

Richter stared at her, not saying anything. If he hadn't got her something, he would have been scolded abusively. This was the safe solution.

"You are to be my wife. It is only natural I buy you gifts," said Richter, nodding as the girl opened the small jewelry box contained in the paper. She pulled out a gold necklace with a giant diamond at the center.

"Oh wow! You really shouldn't have… it's beautiful," the woman gushed.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Richter nodding. Keeping this woman happy was important.

"I got you something as well," said Jackie pulling out a fairly large, long present.

"Great," said Richter, trying to force a smile. He opened it slowly.

"I thought this was nice," said Jackie. "I hope you like it."

Richter opened the box and pulled out an expensive designer suit, quite attractive really. Unnecessary, but a nice thing to have.

"Thank you, Jackie," said Richter in a low voice.

"Heh, I don't think you've ever thanked me before," said Jackie. "It feels nice."

"Two more days," said Richter, looking down.

"Yes, then we'll be married," Jackie said. "And then, you'll get us back there."

"If I continue to work with this woman, we'll have what we desire," Richter said with certainty.

"Then keep at it," said Jackie. "I'm sure you can get us there, if anyone can."

Richter nodded as they both became quiet.

---

Cynthia Moore wore an easy smile as she sat upon the couch inside the apartment her and Miya shared. Miya was sitting next to her, looking happy.

"You seem cheerful," said Cynthia, giggling, "Full of Christmas spirit?"

"I suppose," said Miya with a nod. "Even in everything that's happened, happy times are supposed to be happy."

"Well, I've never had many people to spend Christmas with. I know it's probably hard for you, with what's happened with your parents, but hopefully a good friend is at least worth something," Cynthia spoke in a soft voice.

"Oh, of course," Miya smiled. "You're invaluable."

"Glad to help," Cynthia said.

"Yeah! Without you, I wouldn't have had someone to shop for," said Miya, suddenly pulling out a nicely wrapped present from under the couch.

"Oh?!" Cynthia exclaimed, taken aback. She hadn't got Miya anything, so she felt immediately a little guilty.

"I got Amelia and Sayoko gifts too, for next time I see them," said Miya, nodding.

"Oh, I see," said Cynthia, a little relieved. "How thoughtful of you."

"Open it," said Miya, eagerly. Cynthia did so. She smiled as she pulled a couple music CDs. Cynthia smiled. She was a big fan of music. The CDs were from talented young bands she had heard of and liked. Miya had good taste.

"Thanks," said Cynthia, smiling still.

"No problem. I'm glad you like them," said Miya, nodding.

"I don't have much to give you in return," said Cynthia, sighing.

"It's okay. I don't expect any--" started the younger girl. Cynthia stopped her by playing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"But how's that as a gift?" she giggled. Miya's face reddened.

"You're such a weird friend," she said, shaking her head. "But thanks."

"Merry Christmas," said Cynthia with a low giggle.

"Yes, to you too," the other girl replied.

---

Margaret wore an easy expression as she stood in her closet door, looking over all the new outfits her mother had bought her for Christmas. She liked nice clothes, and her mother had got her plenty. They were more simplistic than her usual ware, but as a career knight now, that was probably to be expected. She was currently trying on the one outlying feminine outfit, an actual formal dress. A knock sounded on her door.

"Yeah?" she started, turning to the door.

"It's me… Glen…" a voice sounded. Margaret snarled, prepared to brush the boy off. She then looked down. She wondered how she looked in her dress. Maybe a man's opinion was worth acquiring.

"Hmmph! Come in," she said huffily. The door opened slowly.

"Oh wow… Lady Margaret… what a beautiful dress…" started Glen immediately.

Beautiful dress? Margaret glared at him. Had he actually just said that? Pathetic.

"Oh, the _dress_ impresses you, does it?" Margaret said in a very pointed way.

"Oh.. no… I meant, you look very lovely in it, Lady Margaret," said Glen, with a nod.

Margaret blushed as her glare narrowed. "What kind of man are you, throwing out compliments just like that?!"

"Uh...I'm sorry," Glen spoke, rigidly.

"So, what the hell are you doing here?" Margaret demanded harshly. "Mother gave all the servants the day off."

"I wanted to give you this," said Glen, finally alerting Margaret to the very large wrapped gift behind him. She put it in her hands.

"W-what?! Why in the--? What is this?!" Margaret shouted, shocked at this development.

"You showed me kindness. I thought I'd at least get you something in return," said Glen in a kind voice, smiling.

"You failure! You pathetic failure…" Margaret said, shaking her head.

"I hope you like it," Glen said in a soft voice. God, this guy was hopeless. Margaret felt sorry for him.

"Whatever," she sighed.

She opened the gift wrap quietly, revealing a plain box. She pulled it open and retrieved the contents. It was an oversized, stuffed cat; stupidly adorable and soft. She sighed again. What kind of guy would ever be caught dead buying this?

"What's wrong with you…?" Margaret started in a low voice.

"You don't like it?" Glen started apologetically.

"Why did you buy me this thing?" she demanded. "You're my servant, not anything more! Yet here you are trying to impress me with this trinket! The nerve."

"I'm sorry…" said Glen. "I saw you had a lot of things like that in your room… I just wanted to make it up to you, for giving me so much yesterday."

"You really have no clue how to be a man, do you?" Margaret said shaking her head.

"I-I…" Glen seemed uneasy about this. "I'm sorry."

"If that's all you know how to say, leave!" Margaret ordered harshly.

"Okay…" said Glen, slipping out of the room. Margaret shut it in his face.

She then did something that shocked her. She smiled. She then hugged the giant plush cat tightly to her chest, taking in its gentle scent.

---

Ava wore an easy expression as she sat with Astrid alone on their bed. It had been a busy Christmas Day. On Astrid's insistence, she had not done any serious work that day, letting the nation take care of itself. The two of them had spent much of the day together. They had exchanged gifts that morning; Ava gave Astrid hundreds of dollars credit at Pizza Hut. Astrid gave her a box of gourmet, handmade chocolates, and some interesting old books.

The two had just returned from having Christmas dinner with Astrid's parents. It had been a pleasant meal, leaving Ava feeling warm. It made her feel even more like she needed to speak with her father sometime soon.

"Ah, well today was fun," said Astrid.

"Yes. It was," said Ava. "A peaceful day that recalls the days before we started this. Such days are invaluable in the current world."

"But what we're doing, it's still worth it, right?" the other girl started.

"I hope so…" said Ava. "After that last battle, there's a lot I don't know any more."

"We'll make it through this," said Astrid in a low voice. "I have faith in you Ava, even if you lack it in yourself."

"I'll be forever grateful for that," said Ava in an affectionate voice.

"We're lucky to have what we have," said Astrid, smiling.

"I feel sorry for Eilith… She wasn't even allowed on Christmas with her mother," said Ava in a somber voice.

"Things can be unfair in war… that's how it is," said Astrid in a heavy voice.

"I know… I know how cruel it can be," said Ava, in a low voice. "I threw out this world's peace, but I recognize its simple beauty."

"Christmas isn't a day to reflect on such things," said Astrid. "Let's just try and enjoy what's left of today."

"I know I will, Astrid, if I spend it next to you," said the young Empress, placing a hand at her lover's shoulder. Astrid smiled.

"I love you," she said. She bent in for a tender, soft kiss. Ava returned it happily, falling into Astrid's embrace.

Slowly they lied back on the bed, kissing at each other's lips a few more times while their hands explored their bodies quietly. They then broke the kissing and stred into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Ava," said the knight, her hand combing through her beloved's hair.

"Merry Christmas, Astrid," Ava replied tenderly. Soon they were kissing again.

A/N: End Extra. A long extra, but I wanted to focus on most of the characters. I of course couldn't get everyone in. I wanted to include Xuemei and Hildegarde in particular, but they didn't' really have anyone to spend the day with. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Simple, cute, but hopefully it made you smile.

Merry Christmas.


	21. A Stormy Summer Night

A/N: Yay. It feels good to finally do these again. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: three years prior to the events of the story. Kozuki home, Japan.

Warning: This chapter will not meet with the approval of some. If sex between younger girls or incest offends you, **do not read further. **Yep, I'm serious. I do not want to hear that this is wrong.

It was a warm summer day, peaceful as any other. The sky was overcast. Rain was on the horizon. Katsumi Kozuki didn't care for days like this. They saddened her. She loved to run and play outside, but everything looked so gloomy on days like this. She'd rather just stay inside and lounge about.

So that's what she did. She sat on the floor, controller in hand and played one of her video games. It was an intense first person shooter game. She had just successfully gunned down a swarm of enemies and secured the objective after sniping down a major villain.

Katsumi's sister, Katsue was lying on a couch behind her, reading a heavy history book. Katsumi didn't pay her much mind. They hadn't gotten along so well of late. In their youth, the two had been inseparable. They shared everything. They were each other's dearest friend.

But starting roughly two years ago, the two had started to grow apart. They became more competitive and argumentative. The differences between their personalities became stressed. A certain awkwardness developed between them and Katsumi wasn't entirely sure why. She honestly missed being so close with her sister.

She thought about saying something. They were in the same room. It was a good opportunity. But she was shy. She wasn't sure what to say. She never used to be like this. Unlike Katsue, Katsumi wasn't ever particularly talkative, choosing to use less words to say things, speaking more through actions and emotions, but when it really mattered she never had trouble saying anything.

But here she found herself struggling to come up with anything. Katsue had been acting weird lately. She seemed angry. She complained about little things Katsumi did and became flustered or frustrated whenever Katsumi got close to her. That was, except when she wanted Katsumi to do something. Then she'd jump on Katsumi and become really physical. It was strange. And when it was done the two of them always seemed embarrassed.

So Katsumi just let it pass. She let things stay silent and focused on her game. She was good at it. She had always had sharp eyes and quick reflexes. Games like this were her strength. Katsue was different, preferring instead to play strategy games that required complex thoughts. Katsumi wondered if Katsue wouldn't want to play something herself pretty soon. She didn't mind giving her sister some time, even if her games really were boring to watch.

Their mother wasn't there that day. She had been called out by the Black Knights and was attending some meetings in the EU. Just a year ago, she might have taken the two of them with her, but Katsue had insisted they were grown enough now to take care of themselves. Katsumi was confident nothing would happen. Their mother had asked their neighbors to check on them regularly for the duration of the time she was away, making sure they were safe and content.

Katsue seemed a little on edge for some reason. The two of them never really had been away from their mother for very long. She seemed a little intimidated. Normally she wouldn't have been in the same room with Katsumi as she played a game like this, unless she was eager to snap the controller from her, but there she was.

Still, Katsumi didn't dwell on it. She just played her game and let the hours pass. It started raining. The neighbors called and Katsue spoke with them, ensuring everything was fine and they needn't worry. Night arrived. Katsumi stayed at her game two hours passed the time their mom would usually tell them to go to bed. Katsue didn't go to bed either. She didn't say anything, but she just kept reading and watching Katsumi on occasion.

When Katsumi was ready for bed, she gave a healthy yawn and shut her game off. She stood and gave a quick glance at Katsue who had stood as well. She then moved to her bedroom, stopping to make sure the front door to the house was securely locked like her mother had told her as she did. She then proceeded to her bedroom.

The two of them had only had separate rooms for about a year. It had never been necessary for them to shared room, but when they were younger they insisted on it. Katsumi kind of missed it. Sure, this way she had a space that was completely personal to her, but she still somehow missed it. She had been disappointed when Katsue had insisted upon it.

She gave a healthy yawn as she slipped out of her clothing. She looked down. She blushed. She was just twelve and she already had a well-developed chest. Looking at her mother, she figured it would just keep growing. It was embarrassing. None of her friends were that big. Katsue was, but Katsumi supposed that was only natural. They were identical twins after all.

Stripped down to her undergarments, girlish striped panties and a simple cotton bra, she retrieved an oversized white shirt from her drawer and put it on over her to cover her while she slept. She then sat atop her bed. She yawned again as she pulled down her covers and slipped in. She turned her light off and laid back, ready to find some sleep in the pitch darkness.

The rain pounded on. Katsumi was a little annoyed by it. She wanted to sleep, but the noise was distracting. It kept her mind racing. She thought about her sister and what was happening between them. She wanted things to return to how they used to be. That thought stayed in her mind as the pouring rain kept falling.

Thunder roared in the sky. It was a serious storm. She hadn't heard anything about a typhoon anywhere in the area, but this definitely reminded her of that sort of rain. it was intense and pounding. She could hear the fierce winds blowing against her window. it uncovered more memories.

Katsue wasn't good with storms. They frightened her. Whenever a storm occurred she used to crawl into Katsumi's bed with her for warmth and support. Perhaps because of this, Katsumi developed a fondness for nighttime storms. Mild storms at least. Storms like this weren't soothing in the least and would keep anyone up. Of course, Katsue didn't do this any more. At least she hadn't in the last year, not since they had gotten separate rooms.

That was why Katsumi was nothing but surprised when some faint light penetrated the darkness from her doorway. She sat up and looked over. Katsue was standing there.

"Yeah?" asked Katsumi in a soft voice, flipping on her light.

"I-I'm not bugging you, are I?" asked Katsue in an unsteady voice, looking downward. Katsumi smiled.

"Not at all," she said. "Come sit down for a bit. Maybe the storm will pass if we talk."

"Good idea..." Katsumi said with a twitching smile. She walked toward the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"I don't recall the last time it's rained like this..." said Katsue in a low voice. "It's really coming down out there."

"It's been over a year," said Katsue in a weak voice. "We were with mom in Britannia all last summer. We missed almost all of the rainy season."

"Oh yeah, I guess we did," said Katsumi, thinking about it. There had been small storms over the past year, but this was probably the most serious storm to come since they got separate rooms. "You can sleep here tonight if you want."

"What do you--?" Katsue started, blushing. Just then a thunder sounded from close by Katsue jumped noticeably. Katsumi laughed. Katsue blushed harder. "Um... okay..." she said, looking down.

Slowly, the other girl slipped into the covers next to Katsumi. Katsumi smiled. Her sister was warm. She flipped her lights off and relaxed in the bed as well, greatly contented. it'd be easy to find sleep now.

Thunder roared horribly loudly outside after a few minutes. Katsue jumped and, to Katsumi's surprise, threw her arms around her. Katsumi's eyes went wide as her sister cuddled tightly against her. She always used to do this. It never bothered Katsumi. It never did. Now something was off. She felt embarrassed. She noticed her sister's arms pushing into her chest. She blushed and gave a low gasp as her body locked up a bit. Katsue seemed to notice. She raised her head and looked at Katsumi.

"Something wrong, Katsumi?" she asked, tilting her head, a devious look in her eyes.

"N-no.. nothing, sis," Katsue lied.

"Really," Katsue said, laughing. "How about this?" with that, her hands went to Katsumi's chest and groped it abrasively. Katsumi moaned loudly and sat up, shaking her head.

"W-what are you doing?!" she asked, her face entirely red.

Katsue giggled. "When did you become so cute?" she said. "We're both girls. A little touching doesn't mean anything."

Katsumi wasn't so sure about this train of thought. She only ever noticed girls. She only ever crushed on them. In the dirty dreams she'd sometimes have, it'd always be her and a girl.

"I-I don't know about that..." said Katsumi, looking down. "It can mean something, even if it's between girls."

Katsue looked surprised by the words. She tilted her head. "Is my little sister like that?" she asked, not sure what to make of it.

"I didn't say that," Katsumi hurriedly said. "It's just that..." she rolled her eyes, unsure what to say. "I'm shy about my body..."

"We're twins, Katsumi. My body's pretty much the same. You don't have to be shy with me," Katsue said, smiling.

"B-but... it's just... every thing's changed so much so quickly..." Katsumi said, hiding her eyes.

"I honestly never would have placed you as the type who's shy about her body, Katsumi," said Katsue. "You don't need to be. You're really cute."

"Considering I look just like you, I can't really take your word for it, you know?" Katsumi said with a mild glare.

"I don't see myself when I look at you, Katsumi. I never have," said the older twin. "I've always only seen how different you are from me when I looked at you, not how you were the same."

Katsumi looked down. She could say something similar. Instead, another questions left her lips. "Sis?'

"Yeah?" Katsue started.

"Why did you want separate rooms for us?" Katsumi asked. "Why aren't things like they used to be anymore?"

Katsue blushed and looked own. Lightning flashed brightly outside and she jumped forward suddenly. Katsumi reflexively opened her arms and the other fell in place. They stared at each other face to face, eyes locked for a moment, only an inch between them. Katsumi's heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't think. Everything felt so strange.

"Sister..." she cooed, peering into sharp violet eyes

"I'm sorry..." Katsue said dreamily, as if in a daze. "Really... I am."

And then the older girl did something shocking. She bent forward. Her lips covered Katsumi's. She gasped but then gave in. She kissed her sister back. She embraced her tighter. Katsue's hands dug into the bed. the rain poured outside but neither girl cared. They just kept kissing, harder and harder until Katsumi opened her lips and let her tongue free, tracing it against her sister's own lips. Katsue tentatively met it with her own. It felt strange at first, but Katsumi soon found herself loving the feeling of the warmth and moisture between the two of them.

Eventually, things cooled down. They separated and looked each other in the eyes. Katsumi was panting. Katsue looked frightened.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." she said. "Really we should..." she shook as she spoke. "We're sisters... this is wrong..."

Katsumi grabbed her hand. "I love you, sister," she said, while looking in the other's eyes. "If this is what we need to do to stay close then I think it's worth it."

"Katsumi--!" Katsue gasped, surprised by the words. "I-I... you can't want this..."

"I've missed you so much," Katsumi said, her eyes becoming teary. "I miss how we would sleep together and cuddle on stormy nights. I miss being with you always."

"I love you too much... Katsumi..." Katsue said, crying. "It isn't right... that's why I didn't want to hand off you always...I knew it would come to this..."

"Then let it," said Katsumi with a smile. "Our love doesn't hurt anyone."

"Katsumi..." Katsue cooed.

The younger sister bent forward and initiated a second kiss. It was long and intense. Tongues freed almost from the onset this time. Real passion pushed it as the two girls embraced tightly, love and warmth in their eyes. Katsue eventually pulled back again. She looked at the other tentatively.

"Do you understand what this means, Katsumi?" she asked, turning red, making her meaning clear. "Do you understand what this ?"

"I've been having a lot of dreams lately where I'm kissed like that. Where my body is touched all over," the girl said. "When I wake up my body is all warm and there a dampness in my panties."

"My sister is a dirty girl," Katsue giggled. "What sort of person is the one who does the touching?"

"Always a girl," said Katsumi, looking down.

"You really are like that..." Katsue said, smiling.

"Aren't you too, if we're doing this?" Katsumi asked embarrassedly.

"Probably," said Katsue. She laughed. "Since you dream about it so much, why don't I let you live it?"

"Huh?" Katsumi started, tilting her head. She gasped when Katsue's hands went to her shirt and began to pull it up over her head.

"Much better," Katsue giggled when the shirt was off, staring at her sister's bra clad chest.

Katsumi blushed. She wanted Katsue to look at her, but it was still so hard. "Sister..." she muttered softly as she stuck her chest out. Katsue's hands found their way to her breasts and cupped them gently. It felt pretty good ,even if it still was pretty embarrassing. Her face turned bright red when Katsue's hands found their way inside the bra to touch her bare skin, pushing the cotton cloth upward to show her breasts.

"Cute," said Katsue as she undid the hook of the bra and removed it entirely. "You sued to be entirely flat, but not anymore, it seems."

"The same could be said about you," Katsumi stammered, in her embarrassment.

"That's right," said Katsue. "I bet you want to see."

Katsumi trembled and looked own. she then gave a sheepish nod. Her sister smiled. her hands went to the summery pajama shirt she was wearing and unbuttoned it. She tossed it aside, revealing her own bra, the same kind as Katsumi's almost exactly. Finally, she unclasped it and pulled it off, freeing her chest. It really did look about the same size as Katsumi's. Large for a twelve year old girl, but not so much as would look unnatural. It looked beautiful. Katsumi kept staring.

"Heh, you like them don't you?" Katsue said, giggling.

Katsumi hid her eyes again. "I-I..."

"Someone really is shy about this stuff," Katsue teased.

"At least I'm not scared of thunderstorms," Katsumi said pointedly. Katsue laughed.

"Nice comeback," said Katsumi with a giggle. "Cute."

Katsumi stared at her sister. Her soft exposed flesh looked so alluring. Her deep violet eyes looked so inviting. She found herself entranced.

"You can touch me now..." Katsumi said, in a soft voice.

"Eager, are we?" Katsue asked. "Even better."

Katsue crawled toward her sister. They kissed again as her hands went to Katsumi's exposed chest, playing at it softly while their tongues entwined. Then the kiss broke. Katsue bent forward and kissed at her sister's chest. She lined the right nipple with tongue hotly for a while before taking it fully into her mouth. Katsumi moaned loudly. Her sister's hand went to her other breast and began to squeeze her unattended nipple. She gasped. Her sister switched the efforts after a while so as both breasts were equally tended to.

Then she did something shocking .Her hand moved slowly down Katsumi's stomach to her thigh and then to between her legs. She shook not too slightly as her sister's fingers teased her sex through the dampened fabric of her panties. It was so intense. Katsumi began to moan hotly, louder and louder as Katsue rubbed her again and again. Then her sister's hands moved to remove the restrictive piece of cotton entirely.

Anticipation grew in Katsumi's heart as she sat there, completely exposed. She wanted it. She wanted nothing more than for her sister to touch her. Katsue did just that. She felt the girl's fingers again, this time directly upon her moistened slit. She moaned intently.

"Seems like you rather like that," said Katsue. "I bet it feels good."

"Better than anything," said Katsumi in a low, shy voice.

"I'll bet. You're really wet down here," she said, holding up her hand. Katsumi could see strands of fluid upon the other girl's hand. She blushed.

"It's exciting..." Katsumi said, trying to explain herself.

"No need to be shy, Katsumi," said Katsue, lying back suddenly. She removed her pajama bottoms and pink panties in one go, revealing her own tender sex suddenly before Katsumi's eyes. She ran a hand through it fully and held it up before the other. "See? Touching you has me the same way."

Katsumi stared transfixed at the glistening fingers covered in her dear sister's sexual juices. There was something truly alluring about them. As the other girl brought them closer and closer to her face she couldn't stop herself. She extended her tongue to get a taste, and soon the whole fingers were wrapped in her mouth.

"Taste good?" asked Katsue in a soft voice.

Katsumi nodded.

"I think I wanna taste you now," said Katsue with a giggle. "But directly from the source.

Katsumi gasped, knowing the other's intent. She wanted it. She sat back and spread her legs, exposing herself fully before her sister. Katsue dove in. Katsumi was hardly prepared for the pleasure. She could feel everything as her sister's tongue extended fully and glided across her slippery opening, filling it with an immensely satisfying warmth. It was beautiful.

Her sister's head kept bobbing up and down incessantly. Her tongue moved briskly. There was no real skill to the motions. Katsue was just licking her anywhere and everywhere she could get to. Katsumi didn't care. It felt incredible to her. She wanted Katsue to never stop. She moaned and moaned, drowned in pleasure. It was burning. It was white hot. She was breathing heavy. Her body went through a short spasm and pleasure overtook her. She felt numb.

Katsue pulled back, noticing Katsumi had reached a climax. She licked her lips and smiled. "You taste really good, Katsumi," she said dirtily. Katsumi might have been embarrassed earlier, but not now. Instead, she sat up quickly and kissed her sister, full on the lips, bathing her tongue in the other's mouth.

"You're right," said Katsumi, experiencing her own taste mixed with Katsue's saliva. "But I want to tate you some more, sis."

"Please do," said Katsue, sitting back and exposing herself, legs split wide apart. "I can't wait any longer..."

Katsumi wasn't about to make her sister wait any longer after that. She dove in excitedly. There was no hesitation. Her tongue freed from her mouth and traced deep into the other girl's wet hole, stirring it up. The flavor was sweet and delicious. Katsumi couldn't get enough of it. Her tongue moved rapidly to collect it all the while she savored the dirty sounds it made, which served to mute her sister's heavy moans.

"So good..." Katsue said, enthralled by her sister's tongue. Katsumi monetarily stopped and looked up.

"You like it?" she started. Katsue nodded.

"Yeah..." she said. She then laid back. She motioned with a hand. "Here, Katsumi. Let me do yours too at the same time."

Katsumi rather liked the sound of that. She giggled as she got in position, working her way over her sister, so as Katsue was staring up at her once more excited sex. She then bent down and went back to work on Katsue, finding everything to be just as enthralling delicious upside down.

Katsue moaned a little before raising her hands to Katsumi's rear, lowering it until she could get to Katsumi's slit with her tongue easily. She licked into it, sending a surge of pleasure deep into the girl. Both girls started to lick in time with the other. It was incredible. Katsumi could hardly take the pleasure of Katsue's licks combined with her senses being drowned out by the other's taste and scent. It was intoxicating. She couldn't get enough.

And it only got better. being so young, both girls had lots of energy. It showed through in the incessancy of their tongues ,which kept at it for a great length of time, keeping either sister pleased. Eventually, Katsue did give out and stopped licking, instead taking to moaning and panting. Her hand took the place though and she began to prod Katsumi's clit with her fingers. It felt wonderful.

Katsumi could feel her pleasure climbing again. She was close to another orgasm. From Katsue's movements and breathing she was close to. She doubled her licks and concentrated more on Katsue's clit. Katsumi kept rubbing her alluringly. She couldn't take it anymore and had to remove her mouth as well. She took to doing the same as Katsue and using her hand. Both girls began to moan loudly. Their bodies shook and squirmed. Incredible pleasure, even more complete this time, over took her. She collapsed, breathing heavy, on top of her sister.

She rolled off and aligned herself with the girl on the bed. They kissed. They kept kissing. They didn't stop. It was incredible. Neither of them ever wanted those moments to end. Eventually they had to.

"I love you, sister," said Katsumi in an exhausted voice.

"That was incredible," Katsue cooed, stroking the other girl's face. "Nothing else matters. If it's this good, why should anything stop it?"

"Don't ever distance yourself from me again, sister," said Katsumi, softly.

"Of course not," said the older sister. "From now on, we'll be together always."

They kissed again and then got into bed together, cuddling, their naked bodies in warm contact with one another.. The storm had by then passed but neither girl was going anywhere.

A/N: End yuri loli twincest. So, what did you think? I've been wanting to do this one for a while now. I think it's kind of timely at this point in the story, given the expanded role the twins have played. I wanted to silence any doubts in your heads that those two are not doing this stuff. They totally are. I just don't intend to make an issue of it in the main story as it's kind of an abrasive issue for some people and not really necessary. The two have been sexually for three years at the time of the story anyway. They've reached a lot more natural place in their relationship. Anyway, I thought this was cute. I hope you guys liked it.


	22. Invisible Panty Thief Megami, Part Three

A/N: And here's a second, less objectionable, though still perverted extra.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: interwoven between somewhere after Turn 33 and before Turn 37 and a week after the events of "The Last Days of Innocence"

Megami sighed loudly as she fidgeted upon her bed. She couldn't sleep. The battle was swift approaching. Soon, Chiharu would be forced to fly against her own people. It was painful to think about. Megami couldn't sleep with it on her mind. She needed sleep. She wanted sleep. She needed something to take her mind off of it all.

She glanced at Chiharu. The girl had somehow found sleep herself. Chiharu had great strength; she was able to cut off so emotion, convinced she'd find a way though everything in time. Megami was weak by comparison. She envied people like Chiharu Ohgi.

She envied people like Vivia Clarimond.

---

"One of the most important parts of knowing a woman, is knowing what she wears, down to the most intimate detail," Viva started with a quiet nod. "That, Lucrecia, is why you must always guard your panties with your life. It is the greatest window into the character of a woman."

"Just what are you telling the girl, Viva?" Ashlynn asked, giving a quiet sigh, as she walked in on the scene. Her friend Vivia Clarimond was speaking to the very young Lucrecia Harrison.

"The simple honest truth, Ashlynn," said Vivia. "Lucrecia was making things far too easy. She gave that corrupt priest a good up-skirt."

"Heh, then I suppose it's for the best," said Ashlynn. "Big Sis Vivia is right, Lucrecia. Don't let anyone, especially men, see your panties. They're something a girl should protect."

"Umm... Okay, big sisters..." said Lucrecia in an angelic, innocent voice. "I think I understand."

"But makes sure you remember it all, Lucrecia," said Vivia. "They're not just something to protect but a window into the woman's very soul."

"Are you okay?" Ashlynn asked with a laugh. "This isn't like you."

"Excuse me. It's just that panties are a serious subject," said Vivia nodding. Ashlynn rolled her eyes. Serious was right. Serious enough to change her character completely.

"Alright... I'll be more careful from now on," Lucrecia said cutely, skipping forward. Almost immediately she tripped and fell over, her skirt flipping up to reveal childish tiger print panties. Ashlynn almost felt like laughing.

The girl sat up hurriedly and blushed ."I'm sorry..." she said all flushed. "I'll do better next time."

Ashlynn laughed. So did Vivia. They helped the girl up and sent her on her way.

"Lucrecia sure is a cute little thing," said Viva. "She seriously needs to watch herself. it'd be far to easy to take advantage of that girl."

"Tell me about it. I'm worried what she'll do with here in a few years..." Ashlynn started, looking down.

"Well, we just need to keep her busy long enough so she doesn't have to lay a hand on little Lucrecia. Shouldn't be too hard," said Vivia, smiling.

"Yeah. I guess not," Ashlynn said, sighing.

"You're still thinking about what we talked about that day, aren't you?" asked Vivia, shrugging.

"I can't avoid it," said Ashlynn in a low.

"Find something to take your mind off of it," Vivia said nodding. "Sometimes it's surprising what can keep us blissfully amused in spite of our troubles."

"Yeah, maybe," said Ashlynn in a sigh.

"Well, it's getting late. I need my sleep," said Vivia; considering how much the girl did sleep, Megami had to wonder how this was possible. "See ya."

"Good night," Ashlynn said, waving to the other and turning around to to her room.

When she sat on her bed, she didn't feel like sleeping. After a while the idea for a devious game entered her mind as she dwelled on all of Vivia's words. She tried to silence the idea but it didn't go away. It was a perverted thing to do, but Ashlynn had a perverted side.

"A window to a woman's soul, huh?" she said with a smirk as she got to her feet, activating her Geass. "We'll see just how true that is."

---

Vivia was so much like Chiharu. Well, Chiharu didn't have any dramatic speeches about panties, at least not that Megami could recall. In fact, the cute Japanese girl seemed hardly concerned with her undergarments, wearing drab and simple ware, more for comfort than style.

Still, the idea had already entered her twisted mind and she couldn't stop it. It was time for another game. She activated her Geass and stood. She went first to Chiharu's drawer and opened it. She had taken some of Chiharu's before, but perhaps the girl had changed her taste. Megami held out the hope. The two of them were slowly growing closer. Maybe she'd see the need to wear something sexier now.

Megami opened the drawer to find nothing but sports bras and bike shorts, the same as before. Megami sighed and stowed some of the shorts away.

"God, Chiharu when are you going to start wearing something a little sexier," she said under her breath. She supposed it was cute in a way.

That done Megami left their room and moved out into the corridors of Castle Amarantha. She was familiar with layout of the castle and knew where all the female inhabitants were. She moved to the closest, the room belonging to the former Knight of Six, who had betrayed Britannia it seemed. Megami had retrieved a garment from this woman during her last raid, but she still would take another. She didn't want to leave anyone out.

She slipped quietly into Rowena Winfield's room. The woman was tossing in her bed, but asleep. She had looked weary since arriving here. She was definitely conflicted. Megami couldn't say she felt for her. Even if she regret it now ,the woman was stupid enough to let herself get trapped for nothing.

Megami slid quietly to the drawers in the woman's room. She opened the top one. She hit the jackpot. She was surprised to find that the contents were so different from what they had been in the other castle. What had once been the highest-end lingerie money could buy was now fairly simple, ordinary ware. Mostly dark colors, simple fabrics. Megami grabbed a pair of dark blue cotton panties and put them in her coat. She stared at Rowena, supposing that her soul had changed if the all important window had been repainted.

Content with her selection, Megami left that room and proceeded to another. The Four Champions of the EU were currently staying in the castle as the EU President they served under ironed out some final details of the coming operation with Deifilia. Cesia Moreva was using a nearby room. Megami slipped into it. The woman was fast asleep. She looked rather beautiful in a relaxed state, with her glasses off and hair down, dressed in only a thin night gown. The woman usually looked so stiff.

Megami found the woman's underwear drawer. There were only a few pairs, as she was only staying a few days. An unpacked bag was sitting in the cornier of the room even. Cesia, contrary to her character, seemed to really like cute underwear. it was all kind of childish. Pinks, frills, stripes. It was all cute, but totally unexpected. Megami giggled and grabbed a particularly cute pink and white striped pair an stowed it away.

She moved from the EU champion to an old friend. Naida's room was just around the corner. She giggled softly before entering. Naida's Geass remained active even in sleep. Megami didn't know the strange woman lying in the bed. She had watched Naida sleep a bit before though and knew that she would change shape in her sleep every few hours, seemingly completely at random, perhaps based on her dreams, sometimes to amusing results.

She slid over to Naida's drawers. She opened the middle one, knowing from experience. Sure enough, it was full of underwear. Looking into the drawer, seemingly unchanged in six years, brought back memories. This didn't stop Megami from taking some white silk and putting it in her pocket.

---

Ashlynn felt a little ashamed of herself as she left her room. This really was a dumb idea Vivia had given her. Why was she doing this? She sighed. She supposed it would be fun. She snickered as she moved silently down the hall. Who was closest? Naida, she supposed.

She slunk down the halls and into her friends room. Naida was sleeping on the bed. Or, she assumed it was Naida. She didn't recognize the guy. She shrugged and moved to Naida's drawers. She opened the top; it was empty save for a few accessories. The second drawer contained a few select scraps of clothing, but nothing interesting. It was the third drawer, the middle drawer that contained the treasure.

Ashlynn held up a bra. So Naida's this big? She smiled. It was a nice size, smaller than Megami but far from small. It was kind of strange she thought, being friends with someone and you don't even know what they truly look like. She supposed the underwear really was a window into Naida, as it was something that wouldn't ever be seen while on the woman. Megami looked through the panties. It was some cute lingerie. Not too fancy, not too simple. Cute stuff, really. The kind of stuff a woman would want her lover to see on her. She supposed that was kind of sad.

She put a black lace pair of panties in her pocket and stood to leave.

---

Megami grinned as the memories left her and she left Naida's room. Nest was the other betrayer knight. Regina Granville. Again, this was a recent conquest, but this was mostly just for the take anyway. It was worth it in the end. Megami slipped soundlessly into the woman's room.

The girl was sleeping inside. She hadn't been there in Britannia. This was the first Megami had seen her sleeping. She was actually smiling in her sleep. It made her look human. She seemed comfortable and cute. Megami moved quickly to her drawer.

Most of them were empty. The girl hadn't even brought her photos of her brother with her. In fact, when Megami did find panties, they were completely different. She wondered if the girl hadn't packed anything. The new panties, which had likely been given to her were more adult lingerie, the kind Deifilia might just have on hand to give out to someone who had nothing else. It was boring to the cute trophy Megami had gotten from Regina last time.

That done, Megami moved from the room of one fairly hollow girl to another, completely hollow girl. Signa Norrell was out. She was likely keeping watch over her Master's room. This was good. The girl was creepy at time. Unsettling. Still, a free underwear grab was always fun.

She moved to the girl's drawer and opened it. She retrieved a sexy black thong and stared at it for a moment. Deifilia Amarantha was definitely at work here. She stowed it away and sighed, remembering.

---

Ashlynn nodded. One down, more to go. Next on her list was Signa, outwardly cold as ice, but maybe not completely, she had always thought. She was a cute girl nonetheless. Ashlynn was eager for what she'd find as she slipped into the girl's room.

Signa was sleeping peacefully. Her blank expression looked almost cute. Ashlynn smiled as she passed her by and moved to her drawer. It was obvious as she went though all the drawers that Deifilia had selected everything the girl wore. It was all sexualized. It was kind of discomforting that that woman made a sex doll of this girl with little emotion.

Still, Ashlynn found herself staring awfully hard at the girl's underwear, picturing the fair skinned beauty in each of the pieces. She liked the image, especially when the girl was stripped down to it and presented a cookie, the one thing that seemed to get a truly adorable reaction from her. Thinking about it made Ashlynn smile. She stuffed some red crotchless panties in her pocket as she did.

She glanced at Signa, feeling bad for her. Emotions in away were one of the worse things Geass could have taken.

---

Signa crossed off the list, Megami quickly selected her next target. Valeria Giullare, the other of the female EU champions. She was a real cutie. Megami smiled as she proceeded to her room, slipping in without effort.

The girl slept in the nude, much to Megami's delight. She stared hard for the while at her tanned, slight, feminine figure. She truly was cute, and her dreamy expression only added to the effect. It made Megami eager to find the girl's underwear.

She moved to the girl's drawers. She searched them all. Every single one of them was empty. Thinking the girl had simply never unpacked her stuff, Megami moved to the bag in the corner of the room. She searched it. She found a bunch of electronic gadgets that didn't seem to belong, three handguns, and a knightmare frame model but absolutely no clothing. Perplexed, Megami moved over to where the woman's EU military uniform had been tossed on the floor. She searched through it. There was not a bra or pair of panties anywhere to be found.

Megami scratched her head. Did this girl just not wear underwear, or had she simply forgot to bring any. If so, what did that say about her? It was pretty damn strange to say the least. megami shrugged, disappointed not to have a trophy, and left.

She moved readily to Lucrecia's room. Lucrecia had blossomed into a cute young woman. She was still much to young for Megami's tastes, but she was taking shape as a woman. She certainly looked adorable sleeping in her room at least. She looked cute and innocent, like the young girl she was.

Feeling a little ashamed, Megami moved to her underwear drawer. She opened it. She felt like sighing. If this was a window into the soul, Lucrecia must have the most complex soul in existence these days. The girl had literally everything. Out of curiosity, opened the other drawers. They all contained underwear. It was shocking really. Megami had never seen such a collection. it seemed almost like an obsession.

Megami was at a loss for what to take. Adult lingerie, child prints, bike shorts, simpler stuff, leggings, lacy stuff, silky stuff, see through fabrics, interesting cuts, thongs, every style Megami had ever seen was represented. Eventually she decided on a fairly innocent pair of pink panties with a cute little frill on them. She smiled an stood to leave.

---

Ashlynn had no interest what so ever in a six year old girl's panties. Even so, this was a game she had started. The point was securing the trophies without anyone noticing. It was a test of her thief skills as well as an exercise in discovering things about her comrades. Besides, on some level, Lucrecia would want to be included, Ashlynn thought. She nodded as she slept into the child's room.

Lucrecia was sleeping cutely while she snuggled against an oversized stuffed bear. She looked so innocent that Ashlynn began to feel horrible. This was wrong. She was about to turn back when she felt compelled to see it through. She went to the girl's drawers and opened them.

She found the panty drawer swiftly enough. It was full of cute, girlish fare. Most of it had patterns or stripes or animal prints. Looking over at Lucrecia and her stuffed toy again she decided to take one decorated with the image of a bear and stuff it away. She shrugged and got up, glad to be done with this room.

---

Megami sighed as she reemerged in the corridor. Marcella Belita, or Yasuko Tohdoh, as she would always be known in Megami's heart, was next. This girl's situation really pissed Megami off, but it wouldn't deter her. Panties were panties. She could take Yasuko's panties again without feeling too bad about it, even if the girl had been twisted now.

Those thoughts in mind, se darted through the halls to find the girl's room. She snuck in quietly. Marcella was tossing in her sleep. She looked downright restless. Megami watched her for a while.

"Miss... Hilde..." she said in her sleep, dreaming of someone she wouldn't remember when she woke up. Megami felt her energy drained, saddened at the thought. Deifilia Amarantha was really fucking evil. She snarled as she stomped toward the girl's underwear drawer. She retrieved an obvious Deifilia selected black thong from the girl's collection of similar pieces and shoved it in her coat without looking at it. Then she left abruptly.

It was when she emerged into the corridors that she found herself face to face with an all too familiar woman.

"Enjoying ourselves again, are we, miss underwear thief?" asked the witch D.D. with a smile.

"Shut up," Megami said. "I don't have time for you today."

"And yet you have time to steal underwear," D.D. giggled. "Funny how that is."

"I think you misunderstand it," said Megami, looking down.

"I'm not sure what there is to misunderstand," the other woman said with an amused smirk.

"Whatever you say. Either way, I'm done," said Megami, closing her eyes.

"Oh, have you taken from her yet? Our great and beautiful master?" asked the witch sarcastically.

"I'd rather die than look at that woman's underwear," said Megami in a low voice. "Besides, Signa would hear me if I approached her. She'd attack even if she couldn't see me."

"Hmm, fair point," said the witch turning around. "I suppose I'll leave you be then."

Yes, Deifilia Amarantha wasn't on the list tonight. She had been once though.

---

Ashlynn was nervous about the next target on her list. It felt horribly dangerous stealing from someone so powerful. She owed a lot to Deifilia Amarantha, but she couldn't trust the woman. There was something off putting about her. But her bed was warm and she was a stunning beauty. Ashlynn had taken panties off of her before, so she knew the woman's style. In this case, she wanted the garment for herself.

Ashlynn approached the massive door to the large, royal bedroom of the castle that Deifilia used. Opening the doors without a sound would be hard. Still, she felt she could do it. She undid the lock with her meticulous skill and began to open it very slowly. She slipped in when there was just enough room for her to pass through.

She looked around the expansive room. Deifilia was sleeping there. Vulnerable. As powerful as she was, if Ashlynn had a weapon then she could have killed the woman. She didn't have a reason to. She owed the woman so much. She had nowhere else to go. So, instead, she moved to the beautiful woman's drawers. She began to rummage through them quietly.

Underwear occupied a larger percentage of them. Deifilia had a lot of unique pieces. All sorts of fancy lingerie, garters, stockings, all sorts of wonderfully cut was all rather alluring. Ashlynn couldn't help but feel like she was looking at something good. She didn't know what to take. Inevitably it was a fairly simple pair of silken red panties that she took. She had looked at them and recalled her first time in the woman's bed. She had worn these. Ashlynn smiled weakly and left as quietly as she could.

---

Megami gave a long sigh as she returned to her bedroom. She slipped in silently trying not to wake Chiharu. She took off her coat and pants and sat upon the bed. She failed her mission. Chiharu was awake. This provided a good excuse to get the requisite warmth from the girl to become visible.

"Where have you been?" the girl asked.

"Nowhere important," said Megami with a smile.

'Whatever you say," Chiharu shrugged.

"You know what, Chiharu?" Megami started with a smile suddenly.

"What?" asked Chiharu, curious.

"You should start wearing cuter panties," said Megami with a smile. The other glared at her.

"Just what is that about?" she asked.

"I'm being serious," said Megami.

"While it's still a stupid thing to say," said Chiharu. "It's not like it really even matters."

"Oh, but Chiharu, on the contrary," Megami started with a snicker. "One of the most important parts of knowing a woman, is knowing what she wears, down to the most intimate detail."

"Huh?" Chiharu started, completely bemused.

"Panties," Megami clarified. "They're a window into a woman's soul."

Chiharu began to laugh hysterically. "You're crazy," she said in an amused voice. "Go to sleep, you need it."

Megami smiled. Some final thoughts hit her before sleep did.

---

Ashlynn grinned as she approached the room of the final name of on her list. After her panty speech, Chiharu was eager to see what sort of panties Vivia herself bet they were giggled softly as she stepped inside. The older woman appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She moved to her underwear drawer.

She sifted through it. It really was cute. Vivia liked summery colors and the occasional cute pattern. Ashlynn held up a bright green pair proudly, nodding as she did.

"Like what we see?" a voice said from behind her. She had been caught. She turned around to see Vivia sitting up in her bed.

"I was... I just..." Ashlynn started.

Vivia laughed. "I wondered if you might try something like this. If that curiously perverted part of you might twist my words a little."

"I'm not--" Ashlynn started.

"It's okay," said Vivia with a smile. "Actually, you can keep those if you want."

"I'd feel awkward now," said Ashlynn, looking down even though she knew the other couldn't see her.

"Nope. Consider it a little part of me for you to keep," said Vivia in a low voice.

"Uh... okay..." said Ashlynn, standing. Vivia stood as well She moved forward and reached out to Ashlynn, brief contact deactivating her Geass.

"Now get to sleep," Vivia said. "You crazy girl."

Ashlynn shook her head and blushed. Then she smiled. things were uneasy then, but they were oaky,. If they stayed like that, she could be happy.

They didn't.

A/N; End extra. So more panty raids. This time split between present and past with the past stuff explaining the origins of Megami's panty raiding. Anyway, this one seemed more standard. A lot of these characters couldn't' have much surprise to them. Still, I think it's cute.


	23. Lives Stranded in Darkness

A/N: A friend of mine told me I should I do an extra bout these characters, in order to expand on them just a bit. I had no better ideas, so here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own my characters.

Setting: scenes are either set an unspecified amount of time prior to the war, or in the Turn 41 or so area.

Cesia Moreva tried her best to look as stern as possible as she faced the latest batch of new recruits. She had only a few months to whip this group into top shape so that they'd be strong and proud members of the Black Knights. They were the future and it was her job to make sure that future was in the right hands. She didn't intend to go easy on them.

"Listen up, class! There are many things a Black Knight needs to know and I intend to be thorough with you!" Cesia barked to the classroom. "I expect you to be alert and attentive at all times!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the class replied all at once from their desks. She nodded in approval.

"We'll start today with discussing protocol," Cesia started. "There is a very specific set of rules a Black Knight must follow. A code that represents the values of our esteemed organization as laid out by our leader, Zero. It's something all Black Knights are required to know."

"Yes, ma'am!" the class replied again.

"Good," Cesia said, looking at all the faces looking back at her. It was then that she noticed something peculiar. One of her charges wasn't looking at her. This ingrate's face was resting in her arms on her desk. The girl was asleep. Cesia wouldn't stand for such a thing.

"Just what do you think you're doing, recruit?" Cesia started, walking up to the recruit. The girl slowly lifted her head and gave a healthy yawn. The less disciplined of the class gave a laugh.

"What, it time to fly the knightmares yet?" the girl asked groggily, looking up at the woman.

"You're disrespect is alarming," Cesia started. "State your name, recruit!"

"Ah, I'm Chiharu," the girl said, scratching the back of her head. "Chiharu Ohgi."

"I heard about you; your the Japanese politician's kid," Cesia spoke. "You're in a different world now, recruit. Money and a name won't let you just do as you please! You're in my world now, and if you ever hope of becoming a Black Knight you're going to have to prove yourself just like any other!"

"Ah... alright... I'll try my best," said Ohgi with a smirk. "So when do we get to the knightmare stuff?"

This piqued the true depths of Cesia's anger. "Sleeping in my class, persistent disrespect, I wouldn't be out of line to expel you from this program right here and now!"

"Hey, come on. Give me a shot, teach," Ohgi started softly.

Cesia narrowed her eyes. "I'll give you a shot, recruit. I will, but you're going to have to prove yourself in examination just like anyone else." She smirked cruelly. "And you'll be hearing today's lesson from the floor. Start doing pushups. Don't stop until I say!"

"Ah... but..." Ohgi started. She sighed. "Fine."

The girl dropped to the floor and started to do pushups. The recruit actually seemed fairly physically capable at least. Cesia turned and walked back to the front of the class. Alright class, let's continue.

"Now then," Cesia started. "Who can tell me about the history of our organization?" she asked, to get the attention of the class. Several recruits raised their hands. She pointed to a boy wearing a dumb grin. "Yes, recruit."

"The Black Knights were founded by Zero, 2017 a.t.b., during the Black Rebellion. They would become the main army of The United States of Japan upon it's formation, and finally later, that of The United Federation of Nations upon its," said the recruit steadily.

"And it was for what purpose did Zero found the Black Knights?" Cesia started, nodding.

"For the sake of justice! To protect those who have no power from those who do!" the young man replied. Cesia was pleasantly surprised. This boy didn't look intelligent, but he seemed to know what to say.

"Good answers recruit," Cesia nodded. "What's your name?"

"Wu Chaowei, ma'am!" the recruit replied readily.

"I see a bright future in store for you, recruit Wu," Cesia started. "You definitely have me more impressed than certain others in your class.

"I am happy to please you, ma'am. I hope I continue to meet expectations," the young man said, in a perfect, soldier like fashion.

"Very well, let's continue then," Cesia said before continuing with her lesson.

Sitting in a car, en route from EU military headquarters, Cesia Moreva reflected on how far she had come from that day. Going from a simple instructor at the military academy to a General rank Champion serving under the President of the EU himself, had seemed like a dream promotion. For the sake of her country and family it had been an obvious deal to make. The pleasantries whispered into her ears by the charismatic Nemesio only made it more effortless.

Now she wondered about it all. Had she made a mistake? Had she let herself get taken in? She was fighting them now, her former students. Or in the case of Ohgi, she was flying beside them, sad as that was. She recalled the boy, Wu. She had let that fool get out of hand. She wondered if the positive reinforcement she gave him early on hadn't attributed to his ego spiraling out of control as his training regiment had continued. He had seemed even worse when they had met on the battlefield.

It was kind of sad to see Ohgi on the wrong side and Wu still a horrible mess. She had entrusted the future to those children back then. It was their job to protect that future now. It was their job to protect it, even if it meant destroying her in the process.

Elischa Mayer wore a solemn expression as he approached the small but familiar house at the edges of a small, poor town in the German countryside. This was where he grew up. This was what he fought to protect. He knocked at the door. It opened.

"Ah, Eli! Come in, come in," the man who appeared, Elischa's elder brother, Johan, a handyman in the village, started excitedly. "I'll get you a drink."

"No, I'm not here for that today, brother," Elischa started as he walked in. He always took pleasure in meeting with the large family living in the small house, his aging mother, surely already asleep at this hour, his wife who he saw so little of, his two young sons, the wife and daughter of his brother and even the old family dog. "I come bearing good news."

"What is it dear?" his wife, Adalia, spoke in a low voice. "Are you being given a leave from your duty?"

"That's not it, dear," Elischa started. "In fact this news means I'll be gone from here even longer."

"Then how is it possibly good news?" the woman replied, disappointment evident.

"My service and skill is being recognized by the military. I'm being awarded a promotion to a prestigious new position," Elischa started earnestly.

"Eh, well congratulations, Eli," Johan started. "Always knew you had great things in store for you. Sure you don't want a drink to celebrate?"

"It's not necessary, brother. I can't stay long," Elischa started. "I have to meet with the President tomorrow."

"The President?" Adalia started. "The President of what, dear?"

"The one in charge of the EU itself," Elischa started, to the shock of the others.

"J-Just what is this new position, Eli...?" Johann spoke, at something of a loss.

"I'll be serving directly under the President as a personal champion. The position comes with a rank equivalent to General," Elischa replied firmly.

"You'll never be home anymore, will you?" Adalia started.

"I'm sorry," said Elischa. "The increase in status is matched by an increase in pay. For the health of this family, it's for the best I do this."

"Your sons miss you every day that you are gone," the woman said. "As do I."

"I should still be able to visit at times," said Elischa. "There's no danger of war so the job has little risk."

"It'll still be hard to bear," the woman said.

"Money will help restore some comfort to this house. Maybe in time, I'll be able to move you all closer to me," said Elischa in a strong voice.

"That sounds nice, dear," said Adalia in a soft voice.

"I'm afraid I can't stay much longer," said Elischa. "My car is still waiting for me outside. I have to catch a plane in less than an hour."

"At least say bye to your children," Adalia insisted. Elischa nodded. He walked toward where the two boys, still so young, four and two in age, sat atop the old couch, both sleeping gently.

"Good bye, boys," he said without waking them. "I'll see you again in time."

With that, he began to walk toward the door.

"Good luck, Eli," said Johan. "Sure you don't want one to take with you?"

"I suppose I can't fight the offer, brother," he said. The man disappeared and reappeared holding a bottle of beer. Elischa took it.

"Take care of yourself, dear," Adalia spoke.

"I will," the man said. "Don't worry over me."

Then he left. He got in the car and the driver started to drive without a word. he opened the beer his brother had given him and took a sip. The bitter drink tasted even more so.

Elischa Mayer thought about his family as he rode in the front seat of the car taking the former Japanese President and former Federation Empress back to the EU prison from their meeting with the Field Commander. He was doing this all for them, even now.

The outbreak of the war had stressed Adalia to the point of sickness. The money he had been saving to one day buy a new house for her family suddenly had to go to keeping the woman alive and well. Johan and his wife were caring for his sons in the meantime, with the help of the checks he sent them. He tried to visit Adalia at the hospital at least monthly, but it was becoming difficult to even manage that with so little time.

Elischa thought about what the black haired woman in the back seat of the car had told him earlier. He really couldn't lower his blade now, even if what it would have him do sickened him. He'd remain a dog if it was what it took. There was no other choice he had.

"Don't you ever wonder why we're so keen on keeping so many knightmare's around?" a young man started. "This peace is meant to last. The Black Knights have enough forces to keep it. Why does the EU need an army of it's own knightmares?"

"It's a good question, kid," an older man started. "But I'll be damned if I know the answer."

"Guess we just got to do our job as mechanics and keep the things in working order, even if it's a mystery as to why they're even necessary," the younger man started.

"Exactly. Take a cue from the girl over there. She's been working away there this whole past week," the older man said.

Valeria Giullare felt eyes fall on her. She paid it no mind. The two human bodies looking at her didn't interest her. She just stared ahead at the _Panzer-Kugelblitz _in front of her. She smiled at is as she examined every inch of it, making sure not even a single screw was loose, making sure the armor was untarnished and shimmering, making sure the precious machine stayed beautiful.

Valeria loved doing this. Tending to the knightmares, keeping them healthy, there was hardly anything more that she could ask for.

"You sure are committed to this job, Valeria," the younger mechanic started, walking up to her. "Doesn't this sort of stuff get boring for you ever?"

"Boring?" Valeria questioned, tilting her head. "Why would something so beautiful ever bore me..."

"Sure is a strange girl, ain't she?" the older mechanic started, walking forward.

"I guess you really love knightmares, huh?" the younger man spoke in a low voice. "I always did too, that's why I got into this field."

"Then why would you call them boring?" Valeria started somberly. "It makes them sad..."

"They're not really alive you know..." the man replied in a low voice.

Valeria closed her eyes. "You can feel their heart if you try hard enough..."

The young man seemed prepared to say something more, when the older stepped forward. "I guess it kind of is like that. Understanding the heart of the machines you tend to, that's kind of what it is to be a mechanic."

Valeria tilted her head, unsure if the older man truly understood. She didn't care though. People were boring.

"So I guess you're some expert mechanic, Valeria? I've been kinda meaning to ask that actually. Where'd you study? How long you been at the job?" the younger man asked in a low voice.

"Valeria actually isn't a mechanic by trade," the older man started as Valeria paid neither of them much attention.

"What? What do you mean?" the other exclaimed.

"When she showed up here last week it wasn't on anyone's orders. This is all volunteer work," the older man said.

"Wait, but she's a better mechanic then you, old man?" the younger man started. "If she isn't a mechanic, just who is she?"

"A solider," the man said. "To be more exact, she's a recently a pointed Champion of the EU, serving directly under the president."

"That's a joke..." the man started. "Such a person is..."

"I'm as surprised as you are," the man said. "Most in her line of work just see knightmares as a weapon, not caring in the slightest when they get smashed up or broken yet this girl cares more about the things then we do."

"I guess the famous people are the most eccentric," the young man said. "But this might be taking it a little far."

"I'm tempted to agree," the other reply.

Valeria didn't even hear them though they were just feet away. She was too focused on her beloved knightmares. She was too wrapped in their pure beauty.

As she sat in a car between two women of importance, Valeria was lost in thought. It wasn't fair. When she thought on how many knightmares were being killed today she became sad. The beautiful machines were tarnished now, reduced to machines of war, cutting through each other gruesomely.

It was all that woman's fault too. Valeria could tell. Unlike machines, people had potential for evil. Valeria didn't like evil. She didn't like it, but she didn't know what to do. She was scared. Just like the knightmares were scared, so was she. Either way knightmares would suffer until this war ended. She'd fight for this evil person still then, hoping that, just some end would be reached, no matter what that end was.

Edouard Valentin sat at his master piano, alone, playing an elaborate piece without fault. He wore a smile on his face despite the fact that he was bored. Of course he was expecting a guest shortly. That was sure to liven things up, if only for a moment. The world he was living in was a boring place. Even in the extravagance of his beautiful manor, what was there but dull emptiness? It was depressing.

"The President of the EU is here to see you, Monsieur Valentin," Edouard's butler started from nearby. Edouard looked up and smiled.

"Ah, please send him in at once," he said, grinning and going into a livelier piece on the piano.

"At your command, sir," the butler said before departing. After a few minutes, Belisario Nemesio entered the hall. Edouard didn't look up, he kept playing. He played until the piece was completed, becoming absorbed in it.

When he was finally done, he heard some applause. He smiled.

"You really are a master at that, Monsieur Valentin," Nemesio started. "Truly impressive."

"The praise of one such as yourself means a lot, Mr. President," Edouard said, standing and taking a bow. "Now what did I do to deserve an audience with the handsome and charismatic leader of our esteemed Euro Universe?"

"Your reputation places you as a man of skill in various fields," said Nemesio. "Not the least of which is a master of many types of combat."

"It's all contests, my good sir," Edouard started. "Nothing that deserves your attention."

"What's your opinion of the state of our military at this moment, if you don't mind me asking, sir?" asked Nemesio in a low voice.

"Broken. Rotting from the inside. The Black Knights are useless body composed of peace-crazed children looking for a free ride who haven't the right mindset to be soldiers. They're nothing but fools," said Edouard harshly.

"You've heard the rumors, have you not? The EU has recently been slowly building up it's own private army outside the Black Knights," said the President in a quiet voice.

"A decision I commend you for, sir," Edouard spoke. "But still, in a world as dull and soft as this, it'll be hard for even a man as capable as you to find soldiers worth a damn."

"I found you, did I not?" Nemesio asked, smirking.

"Me?" Edouard started. "A socialite who orchestrates and wins knightmare death matches to sate his eternal boredom? Am I really who you want?"

"As I see it, yes," the president said. "You have the right mindset for battle, I believe. You could bolster my ranks."

"What point is there in it?" asked Edouard. "There's no war in Zero's world. Why sign up to be a killer if you're not going to see any blood."

"The future is an unpredictable thing," said Nemesio. "Not everything is as clear and stable as it looks now."

"You amuse me, good sir," Edouard started with a clap. "Don't tell me those who cry warmonger at your images are onto something!"

"The EU won't have to start a war, sir," said Nemesio. "But it will happen all the same."

"Do I get a fancy title?" Edouard asked, smiling.

"You will be one of Four Champions, serving directly under my command. It bears the equivalent military rank of General," Nemesio said, nodding.

"How nice," said Edouard. "Very well, I'll join your little show, sir. I'm eager to see what you have in store."

Edouard smiled as he thought back on that day. Belisario Nemesio really hadn't let him down. The war that came was more amusing than he had ever imagined. There was more than enough blood flying off his blade than to sate his thirst. Now that he was serving Deifilia Amarantha, now that he had his Geass, it had only gotten more wonderful. Murder was becoming art to him. It was beautiful, like the finest piano piece.

At the very least, Edouard could say he was never bored anymore.

A/N: Yep. More stuff about the four Champions. My friend who pointed me toward doing this wanted me to include stuff on Bernard and Lyall as well, but it doesn't fit in as well and this is long enough for an extra. They'll probably get some coverage in a extra eventually though. Maybe. Some of these scenes were easier to read then others (namely the first and last). Elischa's scene was hard to conceptualize as I had to give a lot of thought to where he was coming from and what was 's scene was hard to write because of her awkwardness. Regardless, I think it turned out well, more or less.


End file.
